


Batboys x Reader - One Shots

by batarella



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 48,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batarella/pseuds/batarella
Summary: collection of fluffy, smutty, and angsty one shots written by BATARELLAfind me on tumblr @batarellaTABLE OF CONTENTS IN CHAPTER 1 (including word counts, themes, and trigger warnings)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: @batarella  
> REFER TO TABLE OF CONTENTS FOR WORD COUNTS AND WARNINGS

  1. **TABLE OF CONTENTS**



**JASON TODD X READER:**

  1. **Confessing** \- words: 609 | theme: fluff | warnings: none



  1. **Spin** \- words: 1674 | theme: fluff | warnings: none



  1. **The Thought** \- words: 599 | theme: fluff | warnings: none



  1. **A Precious Gem** \- words: 914 | theme: angst | warnings: mentions of troubled past, anxiety



  1. **Not Here, Not Now** \- words: 1180 | theme: angst | warnings: fighting



  1. **Last Moments** \- words: 887 | theme: angst | warnings: death



  1. **Crying** \- words: 525 | theme: angst | warnings: none



  1. **Something New** \- words: 2354 | theme: smut | warnings: anal sex



  1. **All That Jazz** \- words: 2431 | theme: smut | warnings: semi public oral sex and fingering



  1. **Sinatra** \- words: 2553 | theme: smut | warnings: vaginal sex



  1. **All Grown Up** \- words: 2213 | theme: smut | warnings: vaginal sex, oral sex (both receiving), 69



  1. **The Prince of Gotham** \- words: 4509 | theme: smut | warnings: vaginal sex, oral sex (female receiving)



  1. **The Odyssey** \- words: 2461 | theme: smut | warnings: semi-public vaginal sex, oral sex (male receiving)



  1. **Fire** \- words: 2169 | theme: smut | warnings: face fucking, fingering, vaginal sex, chairman and wheelbarrow position



  1. **Please** \- words: 658 | theme: smut | warnings: vaginal sex



  1. **Pledge** \- words: 870 | theme: smut | warnings: fingering, oral sex (female receiving)



  1. **Endlessly** \- words: 1697 | theme: smut | warnings: first time vaginal sex



  1. **The Screen Pt. 1** \- words: 892 | theme: smut | warnings: video-recorded vaginal sex



  1. **The Screen Pt. 2** \- words: 955 | theme: smut | warnings: oral sex (male receiving), watching sex tape



  1. **Safe** \- words: 892 | theme: smut | warnings: vaginal sex



  1. **Sex Scene** \- words: 749 | theme: smut | warnings: public sex (fingering)



  1. **Kissing Pt. 1** \- words: 349 | theme: fluff | warnings: none



  1. **Kissing Pt. 2** \- words: 1043 | theme: smut | warnings: oral sex (female receiving), vaginal sex



  1. **The Thighs** \- words: 665 | theme: smut | warnings: thigh riding



  1. **Does That Hurt?** \- words: 1327 | theme: smut and angst | warnings: blood, mentions of violence, vaginal sex



  1. **Slow Burn** \- words: 737 | theme: smut | warnings: pool sex



  1. **Stuck** \- words: 1321 | theme: smut | warnings: semi public elevator sex



  1. **Good Morning** \- words: 674 | theme: smut | warnings: vaginal sex (kitchen counter)



  1. **Hot Water** \- words: 871 | theme: smut | warnings: oral sex, shower sex



  1. **Cold Metal:** \- words: 665 | theme: smut | warnings: vaginal sex on a car
  2. **Wallpaper** \- words: 2000 | theme: fluff | warnings: none



**DICK GRAYSON X READER**

33\. **Someday, We'll Meet -** words: 3020 | theme: fluff | warnings: none

**TIM DRAKE X READER**

34: **21 days** \- words: 3592 | theme: fluff | warnings: none


	2. Confessing

Why can’t he just tell you?  
Why can’t he just walk up to you despite how perfect you look sitting on a rusty old cafeteria table with a book in your hands, hair flowing down your back that reminded him of glittering waters, and eyes that looked so focused yet full of hope he yearned for, and tell you just that?

He had enough of keeping it to himself for far too long. Nobody knew, and it hit him like a bullet through his chest when a hotter guy comes near you and he can’t do anything about it. Of course, you know better and gently turned them down. He’d smile because of that, but he’ll never let you know.

Until now.

He didn’t care if you didn’t feel the same. He didn’t care if he’ll be rejected and turned down after all those years of friendship, when you’ve been the only one who’s ever shown him any kindness no one thinks he deserved.

So, with a churning stomach and tightening throat, he found himself almost three feet away from you before you raised your head and smiled at him.

“Hi, Jay”

This was gonna be the death of him. You’re eyes were sparkling more than usual, and it always sent him weak to his knees whenever that happend.

He cleared his throbbing throat, “Hey.”  
He took a seat beside you.

“So,” you started, “what’s up-”

“I gotta tell you something…”

Your eyes lit up, almost in shock since he never usually spoke in that tone.

“Sure. What is it?”

He didn’t want to waste any more time. This was it. This was now.

Fuck. He wished it wasn’t so hard.

“Jay?”  
He took too long to respond, still staring at the ground blankly while you looked around you out of confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-” he sounded, “Promise me you won’t freak out and abandon me. But…” his voice was enough to break you in half “I won’t blame you if you do.”

You shook your head and gently took his hand. It was warm, and somehow, the touch of your palms made him want to feel more of your silky, perfectly soft skin.

“Jay, I’d never do that.” You tried catching his eyes but he won’t let you, “now tell me what’s wrong. You’re scaring me.”

He took a long deep breath.

His hands were shaking. His heart was beating out of his chest. His state wasn’t ideal for what he was doing but once he looked up and caught your eyes, it seemed like it was the one thing he should have done a long time ago.

To your surprise, his fingers came up to brush a strand of your hair across your cheek.

And that made you freeze this time.

“I love you.”

Your heart stopped.

Your jaw slightly dropped open and your eyes shot up just as he looked down.

“Not just as a friend. Though at this point, you’ve been my only friend. And I guess this was a huge gamble since losing you would mean eternal lonliness but I don’t care. That’s how I feel. And I wanted you to know that.”

You still couldn’t formulate any form of word in your head.

“I love you. I always have. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I just-”

Then his whole world stopped spinning, the gears in his mind stopped working, everyone else around you stopped existing, when you grabbed his collar and pressed his lips hard against yours.

Now he was in a daze, and it took you long before you pulled away, smiled, and said, “I love you, too”


	3. Spin

“Dick.” He grunted into the earpiece, sounding more like he was crying an insult more than saying an actual name, “Could you be more specific?”

“The guy probably has a hoodie on, or something that covers his face. And he looks a lot older than everyone in that room.”

“That makes the two of us,” Jason rolled his eyes. It was stupid to think he could still pull of as a high school student, let alone blend in with a bunch of toddlers running around with alcohol glued to their hands. “Tell me again why I’m doing this and not Tim?”

“He’s underage.”

“Everyone in the whole fucking block hasn’t grown into their big boy pants!”

“Jason, they’re seniors. They’re what, two? Three years younger than you?

“Four. I’m good if this was in college, but high school? No, I’m going back. Tim will take this.”

A girl screaming with her shirt gone from her body bumped into Jason and spilled her drink. She then proceeded to scream something along the lines of ‘Fuck you!’ Or was it ‘I want to fuck you!’?

“No he won’t. Besides he’s off to do something else with Bruce. You’ll do fine.”

The voices around him got even louder. Things of much value were being thrown around like a football and the floor was soaking wet with spilled drinks. There were so many people around he wasn’t surprised nobody came up to him yet and asked which school he went to.

“Jason,” he heard his earpiece. “This isn’t just any drug dealer selling to kids. He’s selling a new type of drug, one these kids don’t even know. And from the sample we took from his last victim, it’s so dangerous that it could instantly kill them after an hour of being higher than the clouds.”

“And from the looks of it, I might need one right now.”

Jason heard a loud grunt, to which formed a grin on his face, “Look just, find the guy, knock him out, and you can get the hell out of there.”

“Fine. But if they ask what a chaperone is doing here, I’m saying my name is Dick Grayson and that I got held back twice in senior year.”

“Asshole.”

He heard a loud scream, coming from the girl who bumped into him a while ago, then came a herd of even more people looking for some fun. He had to hurry, he thought, before this guy kills a house of sexually frustrated teenagers.

He scrambled through the drunk crowd, farther into the least chaotic part of the house where kids were making out and in the verge of getting laid for what he assumed would be the first time for some of them.

God, he needed to get out.

Then he saw him, a dark man hiding under a blue hoodie in the corner of the backyard. Jason could see two guys, presumably football athletes walk up to him to get some of his home made goodness. As the guys walked away from the dealer, he went up to them.

“Hey, your girl just went into one of the bedrooms with a guy named Dick. You should check that out.”

“What?!” he screamed, almost deafening the undercover Red Hood. “Where are they!?”

“Upstairs,” he smiled. Jason then patted his back before the guy ran back into the house.

He smirked, holding the small plastic packet in his hand. “Dick, wait for me outside.” He said into the earpiece. He stuffed it into his pocket and slowly walked towards the dealer.

“How much do you want?”

“About a gallon of your blood and your ass back in GCPD.”

Suddenly, Jason grabbed both his arms and swiftly twisted them all the way to his back. The man, struggled, but was far too weak against Jason’s strength.

“Fuck you.”

“You’re not really my type, but I’m flattered.”

Almost flawlessly, save for a few attempts of escaping, he managed to drag him all the way to the front of the house where Dick’s car was parked in the other sidewalk.

He knocked on the driver’s seat window after he stuffed him in the backseat. The window rolled down, revealing Dick with a sly grin on his face. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?

Jason rolled his eyes, “Charming.” He turned his head in the direction of the crowd not far from him.

“If you’re gonna ride with me back home we have to stop by GCPD to drop him off. Or we could- Jay, what are you staring at?”

He shook his head and diverted his attention back from staring at one of the girls in the crowd. They were playing spin the bottle, and she was just sitting there, smiling.

“Nah. You can go. I’ll go home on my own.”

“Are you sure? It’s 5 miles back to your apartment and you don’t have your bike.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Before Dick could say anything, Jason had gone back into the house. He shrugged and turned the engine on.

“You’d stay too if you found a girl like that.” Said the dealer restrained at the back.

“Shut up.”

He had no idea how the fuck he let himself be pulled by a bunch of teenagers into a game of spin the bottle with 6 other people. Three of which are girls, and one of them, he now remembered, was the reason why he deliberately let Dick drive off and leave him in this infernal hell hole five miles away from home.

You were much prettier up close. Your cheeks were glowing red, and you haven’t drunk that much yet, and your lips were so delicate he just wanted to press them against his own.

He wasn’t leaving without at least knowing your name.

He failed to notice she had already spun the bottle until-

Until it landed on him.

And fuck, he’s never been so nervous in his life. He’s taken out bad guys, not the kind of bad guys in movies. He’s put himself in arm’s length from death numerous times in his life. He almost fell off a building. He got shot in the stomach. He fucking died and came back to life for Christ’s sake. So why is he fucking sweating out of his skin when a young girl like you was just about to kiss for you’re a split second?

Of course, it could be because a young girl like you was about to kiss him.

He should’ve gotten drunk. Even smelling the fumes in this house was enough to make his muscles less tense.

“Here goes nothing,” he heard you say. You scooted over beside him. “Ready?”

“Sure,” he muttered, not knowing the amount of sweat pooling around his face. This is gonna be awkward.

Your lips pressed into his, gently at first that it wouldn’t be so significant, but then, you failed to notice you took more time than what was required in a harmless game of spin the bottle. You took the time to inhale his manly, musky scent that sent your heart pounding. His lips were soft, yet firm at the same time, and the way he lightly moved around in rhythm with you just felt so perfect, not awkward at all.

He took the time to take you in as well. He noticed a faint scent from what he could make out as perfume coming off you, which made it so much better, since he hated strong cologne. He also couldn’t help but run a sneaky hand through your hair he’d been eyeing since he first saw you. And your lips, they were so soft and delicate, like you could break apart if he kisses you too hard.

“Ehem,” you heard a drunk girl call out, “We’re waiting for our turn too ya know.”

You broke apart, both with cheeks flushed red and your lips feeling numb.

“You’re obviously not from here,” you broke the silence that followed after. “Are you in college?”

“Sure,” he mumbled, “You can say that.”

“What are you doing in a high school party?”

“Uhhh my mom asked my brother to tag me along?”

You were skeptical, “Right.”

“I’m outta here,” you said. “Come on. There are better things to do than kissing strangers.”

“Really, cuz there are better things than us kissing?” he winked.

You rolled your eyes and felt your cheeks flush pink again. You grabbed his hand, “Yes, there are. Such as not having other people have to watch and wait for their turn.”

He bit his lip and tightened his hand around yours, “Let’s go this way.”

You raised a brow and let him drag you all the way behind the house, between the fence that already led to the neighbor’s place.

You giggled as he pulled you into his arms and crashed his lips back onto yours, harder and more intense than just minutes ago. His lips were all over you, devouring you as you felt your stomach clench with excitement. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back, feeling his hands slither down your back.

His tongue was just as perfect, roaming around and exploring your mouth right after you granted him entrance. You bit his lip and smiled, pulling him back for another kiss that lasted for what seemed like an hour until you heard police sirens coming from outside the house.

“Shit,” you pulled away. “I gotta go.”

“What?” he asked, still in a daze and looking at your beautiful face.

“I’ll see you,” you pecked his lips.

“Wait, give me your phone,” you smiled as you did just that, heart pounding ecstatically. He put his number on your phone and kissed you one more time. “Name’s Jason by the way.”

“(Name),” you smiled. He took off before you climbed up the fence and escaped to the neighbor’s lawn. You reached the sidewalk and took out your phone.

You scanned your contacts, but there was no Jason. Instead, it read ‘The best damn kiss you’re ever gonna have.”


	4. The Thought

Why does the same damn thought flush his mind every time he comes home?

 _Maybe,_ he thought, _‘cause it’s just too true to ignore._

But it’s never happened. She’s still here, curled up beautifully in her bed with that slight rise and fall of her sheet-covered chest.

 _Not yet anyway,_ said the part of him that remained dead throughout the years. _Snap out of it_ , _she’s here. That’s all that matters._

_That doesn’t mean it won’t happen eventually._

Jason wanted to punch himself for that god forsaken voice that eats him away every goddamn night. It was always the sight of her and her perfect form that looked like a river flowing through the sheets, the music that played from her phone since she can never sleep without it, and either a geometry or chemistry book lying somewhere on the bed.

His routine was always the same. He puts the book away. He turns her phone off. He turns the lights off. Then he joins her in bed.

This time however, it was earlier than usual, so she was still half-awake.

He arrived at their bed, dead tired from the day’s activities, relieved to come home to what he looked forward to everyday. She laid there in bed with a thin, oversized shirt over her body, extending her one arm to welcome him while she rubbed her tired eyes with the other. “Hey there, handsome,” she sighed at him.

Jason smirked, but his smile was much more than what it seemed when on the inside, his heart was beating out of his chest just from marveling at the sight of her. She watched him take most of his clothes off, leaving just a comfy pair of boxers on before sliding beneath the blanket.

“You’re awake?”

“Big test tomorrow,” she yawned, “Stayed up practically the whole night.”

“It’s only 1 am”

“That’s 5 on my watch,” she laughed, bringing him close to an embrace. She gently kissed his neck, then up to his cheek and nose, “I missed you.”

He lay on his back, and she went along with him and rested her head on his chest, inhaling his addicting scent as she placed another kiss on his skin. Jason wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her form closer to his body as if it were a cold winter’s night and they had no choice but to share body heat. She held herself up on her elbow and looked at him. He stared into her eyes in turn and felt her warm hand on the skin of his chest, perfect for the freezing weather.

“What,” he said.

“Nothing.” She gently kissed his nose and giggled, “I’m just glad you’re home safe.”

He smiled so much he couldn’t help but show. He drove his fingers through her hair, running them through her scalp. Her hair smelled heavenly, so much that it could put him to sleep in an instant.

She just couldn’t stop looking at him. Every move Jason made still made her heart pound as if it were the first time. She inched even closer to him and kissed parts of his face, just to cover what she hadn’t already showered with kisses before. He was perfect, every inch of him she wanted to kiss, especially at nights like these.

He pulled her in for a gentle kiss on the lips. “I love you,” they both said at the same time, coincidentally, before she rested her head back on his chest and drifted to sleep in his loving arms.

 _No,_ he thought, _she loves me. And that’s enough to prove she’ll stay._


	5. A Precious Gem

You remember how you didn’t care whose voice it was anymore, how your ears blocked out whatever you couldn’t understand, though that didn’t entirely prevent you from hearing their curse-filled yells, with an occasional glass broken or a door shut. You’ve never seen them kiss, cuddle in the couch while you played on the floor, smiled at each other when you took your first steps (God knows how you remember that), or show any kind of affection any normal couple would do. Dad was sleeping with other women, that’s for sure. And Mom has always known, but you weren’t sure if that was why they fought every night or if she didn’t care at all.

You had lovers. You wondered if all of them came from the exact same human bakery from hell. They broke you, no matter how much you were already broken. The guy you lost your virginity to also took the virginities of 2 other girls in the same week. You caught the first boyfriend you lived with naked in bed with your best friend. And the first guy you told I love you to, was married.

 _Cut the shit, universe,_ you once said. And here came Jason Todd.

You always thought love was as mortal as a man. It can die whenever, wherever, and it fucking hurts like shit. Love is as cruel, kind, selfless, and selfish as the nature of mankind.

You still didn’t know who to trust. Jason would almost be brought to tears at the memory of how much you were afraid to open up to him at the start of your relationship. You barely talked, almost as if you were only in it for the sex. You’d say you loved him, but cry every night he came home later than 8. He remembered how worried your texts would sound, and he’d notice you much you pretended to be cool when nothing was cool to you at all, just so he wouldn’t feel like you were choking him.

 _Fuck,_ you just love him so much.

But you were afraid.

So very afraid.

You gripped your phone so hard you almost cracked the screen. It’s 5 am. He still hasn’t come home. You kept murmuring curses left and right as if it were a call for Jason. You knew he wasn’t coming home as early as usual, he told you before he left. You just hadn’t thought the sun would arrive earlier than he would.

You could drown yourself with the tears on your cheeks. 5 years you’ve been together. That’s too long a time for it all to go to waste just ‘cause of another bitch or some shit. He was everything to you, and you knew what you were getting into with the kind of job he had at night. He tried every single thing he can just to prove to you how much he could be trusted. And along those 5 years, he’s never broken that trust.

You heard a knock on your window.

“Jesus, Jason!” you cried out, opening the window to your fire escape. “Where the fuck have you been?!” you screamed at him. You angrily pulled him inside the room, after which you didn’t notice him hiss. “Talk!”

“Hi baby,” he smugly greeted you with barely a smile. You felt your head boil and the rest of your body almost felt limp, “You think this is a fucking joke? I haven’t slept a fucking wink all night, Jason! Who were you with?”

He sounded almost too weak to respond, “Babe, I-“

“I can’t believe you decided to wait five years before you’d find someone else! Was that what you wanted? Or am I just that stupid to take this long to eventually find out?”

He closed his eyes, and as he too one step forward he collapsed to the ground.

“Jason!”

Everything became too much. It was boiling in your head but it seemed there was even more room for almost every nightmare the world could think of. You helped him up. He was barely breathing. You opened the windows for some air and took off his jacket, and that’s where you saw it.

A bullet wound, as big as your thumb, right on his bicep.

“Oh my God…”

You rushed everywhere. The first aid kit, a shirt to stop the bleeding, your phone to call an ambulance, you were running all over the place in panic before he stopped breathing completely.

You had tended to his wound, “Help is on the way. Just hold on tight, Jay, you’ll be fine.”

“Baby…” he forced a smile.

“Jay,” you held the side of his face as he laid still on the couch.

“I-I’m sorry,” he tried his best to speak, “Took me… a l-longer time… to walk h-home… early…”

You broke into tears. You believed him. You actually trusted him. He wasn’t out to cheat. He was out to help people, got shot, but still tried his best not to break your trust.

You held both sides of his face and kissed his lips, “I’m so sorry about what I said… I didn’t mean-“

“It’s… okay…” he pulled his arm up to touch your cheek.

He wouldn’t. You just knew he wouldn’t. You loved him with all your heart, and he’s had his own share of bad memories. He wouldn’t break your trust as if it were the most precious gem on earth.

You kissed him again before you heard an ambulance arrive.


	6. Not Here, Not Now

Your head was too heated to think reasonably, or to think of anything at all. So you went out with a warm, oversized hoodie covering your body from the chilling city breeze. Your feet took you to wherever, you didn’t care. You just wanted to get out. You weren’t sure what time you’d have to come back, or if you’ll just walk until you the sky turns yellow and the sun greets you a warm welcome into a new day. You couldn’t wait until it does, you sighed, as you continued to take slow steps, not stopping at wherever. Your deep breaths did little to nothing to ease the 10 ton weight on your chest.

But you had to get away. You couldn’t face Jason, not when you were this frustrated. You sucked up all your pride and walked out the door before you could say anything that could permanently hurt him. As much as you thought you were right, you loved him more.

 _I love him_ , you kept saying to yourself over and over to the rhythm of your busy feet talking one step at a time. You constantly repeated it, afraid that the anger might soon mask that off and damage your emotions. It helped you, at least. It made you remember how much more painful it would be to lose him than to continuously argue. You love Jason, over and over as if you were trying to remember a term for a big test the next day.

But the hurt, the uncertainty of it all, and when he was so mad he threw a glass bottle on the ground, careful that it wouldn’t hit you. Jason never hurt you, even in his angriest. He never, ever, aimed his fist, a breakable item, or anything at you. It was always at the wall or the ground, but never at you.

You couldn’t leave your area. So you went to other direction, almost circling the perimeter of your neighborhood. You lived in one of the safer parts of the city. The apartment houses were modest, and the streets were almost perfectly clean. You loved how beautiful red maple trees were scattered, and how every time a breeze visited the leaves would dance around in the street. Jason worked so hard to put you here, safe and comfortable, and not like the shithole he grew up in. Your hands were buried deep inside your pockets as you counted your shortening breaths as you replayed your fight.

You threatened to leave him. He did the opposite of what you said and went after the Joker all by himself. As if the first time didn’t end up so badly. You remember saying that to him right at his face, and you remember the fear that suddenly struck the ends of his spine. He was more capable now, of course, but the fact that he practically did the same stupid thing he did that killed him scared you so much that you threatened to leave him if he did it again.

Right after you did, he went ballistic. His temper was never the best. But at that point you didn’t wanna say anything else that would hurt him even more, so you took your jacket and left the room.

You looked at your watch. You’ve been gone for almost an hour. He must have calmed down by now, you thought. You couldn’t help but imagine different scenarios of what would happen when you go back to your apartment.

He could be relieved that you were safe, perhaps, and run to your arms and pull you to a tight embrace. He could apologize for what he did and finally do as you said.

Or, you thought, you could go back to wrecked apartment with torn sheets, broken glass, and a missing boyfriend.

You were afraid you might do the wrong thing and drive him away. You could do something that would anger him more and do even more dangerous missions despite what you say. He could make his life as the Red Hood his only life, you imagined. He’d barely come home, and let you live the rest of your life in guilt if one day, history will repeat itself and he might not come back home at all.

A tear fell from your swollen eyelids. You wiped it off with your sleeve just as your phone rang.

_Jason._

You were hesitant, but pressed the green button and hoped for the best.

You heard heavy breathing and eventually, a faint, subtle whisper that you almost couldn’t hear. “(Name)?”

“Jay?”

“Don’t leave me, I’m sorry about everything. Please come back,” you heard him cry. Your chest pained so badly you almost broke down on the sidewalk.

“I’m here, Jay,” you started, “I’m sorry I left. I-I didn’t wanna say anything else that would hurt you.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m just a few blocks away. I’m coming back to the apartment. I’m here baby…”

Then, just as you turned to a corner, you saw him.

Jason never looked so miserable, so visibly afraid of losing you that the sight tore your heart into pieces. He stood several feet away, but you were certain it was him. He had his red hoodie on covering his head. He had one hand holding his phone to his ear and the other in his pocket. He could be anyone, but at that moment, you were certain it was the heartbroken man you left just an hour ago.

“Jay…” the tears were flowing freely by now. You stopped walking, and so did he. You just stood there staring at each other, too dumbfounded to start speaking.

“I’ll start,” he said into the phone. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen and I understand where this is coming from.” You noticed he was getting closer, with small, slow steps with every other word he uttered. “I never mean to worry you, but you know I’d willingly give up being the Red Hood for you.”

“Jay, it’s never about me…” you whispered, “It’s about you and your own good. I don’t want to risk you being hurt every single night.”

“That’s why I’m telling you this. Just give me the word, and I’ll stop. I’ll listen to you for once. I love you.”

“Jay…” you choked back the tears, “I’m not gonna leave you. If this is because of what I said-“

“So what if it is. You’re right. I’m being too reckless and I’m risking my second chance at life,” he said. He was getting closer to you, about 15 feet away, but he still didn’t put down the phone. “And I can’t leave you. I’m lucky enough to be alive again, and I’m not gonna waste my time not being with you.”

“I’m not gonna die again, (Name),” said Jason, “Not here, not now, not when you’re in this earth.”

You couldn’t say anything when the tears just couldn’t stop flowing. You both put down your phones and he almost ran to you, crashing into a tight embrace so you couldn’t pull away.


	7. Last Moments

You were dying. 

There was no doubt about that. Everyone was looking down at you.

You were definitely going to die.

The pain that started in the core of your heaving chest had spread to all the other nerve endings in your body. Hot tears were seeping out of your eyes. You gritted your teeth, almost thinking about biting your tongue just to speed up the whole process of your life coming to an end.

Nobody has ever warned a single person on earth how the last few moments of their lives were like, how much a human being can be capable of enduring such pain, how it feels to have everything go white when you get bits and visions of your short, unaccomplished life as if a movie was forwarded times 8.

Only, it wasn’t just your life flashing before your eyes, but the parts of it after you first met Jason Todd.

You were on the ground screaming at the overwhelming shooting pains all over your limbs.

He was your life, the entire essence of life itself. Your mind replayed a scene when you were in his room talking late at night. He stood before you while you memorized how his bright blue eyes could light up even the darkest rooms. The way they looked so deeply into your eyes was mesmerizing while he held your hand when his face was just inches away from yours. You studied those eyes that told a story that made you realize at that moment just how strong he can be. He could tell you the most depressing of stories about his life at just a few words because the painful look he gave you managed to tell all the other left out details, and the relief was as satisfying as all the sex you’ve had when you held him in your arms, cradling him close into your warmth while you pepper kisses onto his neck.

Your breathing had slowed down, and so did your heart. Bruce held you in his arms with a tear falling down his usually stern face because he knew he failed his son. Jason would have done anything to prevent you from being hurt. And here you were, with your life about to end.

Your eyelids shut tight, drawing even more tears out of them as your screams lessened at each moment. As your eyes closed you saw Jason’s face again, this time he was holding you. He had a big smile on his face without ever turning his head away from you. You were sitting on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck while your burning, sweet lips pressed against the skin of his face over and over again. You couldn’t stop kissing him, the light of your life, your Jason. He pulled away just for a moment to look at your face, and the way he did so, told you so many things about how in love he was.

And from the way you were, experiencing the worst of all human pain, it was the worst of Jason’s nightmares. He’s always talked about how afraid he was about you getting hurt. You knew you were gone, and you knew everyone else’s life was about to change as well.

After a while, when you breathed as slow as a human can, you could feel the pain grow until you were barely able to take it. You thought you were dying.

But at this point, you were dead.

At last, your mind decided to let you relive your last, final moment with Jason, a moment you wished turned out differently from you throwing a glass vase at the ground and screaming, crying, almost as if you didn’t love him at all.

The room was dark and dimly lit, mostly because you threw the lamp as well. He just didn’t listen to you, like he almost never does when it comes to his duties as Robin. You were screaming at him to make him stop from going after the Joker, from possibly committing straight up suicide if he does it alone, from definitely not letting you go with him to make sure that doesn’t happen.

If only the things you did turned out differently, if only you followed him right after he left the cave, if only you did something, anything that could’ve stopped him, if only…

If only you didn’t spend your last waking moment with the man you love in a horrible, unforgivable fight, and instead told him how much you loved him, you wouldn’t be dead right now.

But that wasn’t the case.

It was far too late. You were dead. You just laid there lifeless, your heart so close from stopping from how hard you clenched your own chest.

Jason’s body was right in front of you. His bones were all broken, his beautiful face scarred and covered in blood, and the rest of him bruised and destroyed. You couldn’t tell if it was the bomb that killed him or if he was already dead from all the beating he got from the Joker.

Either way, he was gone. Jason was your life.

And your life just ended.

You continued to breath and exist after that day but everyone knew you had died when Jason was taken away from you, and that makes you the only dead person with a still beating heart, no matter how slow it had become.


	8. Crying

You breathed in the faint scent of the soft, cotton fabric of the pillow you hugged tightly against yourself. Half your face was mushed against it, and as time passed it felt more and more drenched from the tears that slowly seeped out your eyes. The light around you was dim, coming from a sole source on your bedside while the rest of your apartment was completely dark. No other sound could be heard except from an occasional sniff or sobs coming from you.

You had a small digital clock on your bedside, and in bold, red lights, the time read 4:35 in the morning. If it was only as simple as you first thought it would be. After all, you had expected situations like this to happen all the time. You knew he might not come home especially on difficult patrol nights, but if only it were as easy, thinking you could just tell yourself not to worry, to get used to it, to suck it up and go to sleep and call him in the morning.

But, fuck, was it far from being easy.

You were so deep in your thoughts you failed to hear the door creaking open, the lights flicked on, and heavy footsteps getting louder and louder.

“Baby, you still awak-“

He saw you, then he couldn’t say anything more. You were sobbing onto a pillow, with no one else around you, no one to comfort you. He should be the shoulder you were crying on to, not the reason. His chest immediately stung. Seeing you in such a state almost hurt him physically.

He wanted to say something but he couldn’t. He took off his boots, his jacket, everything he had on him until he was left in his boxers.

He didn’t want to startle you, or say anything wrong that would just hurt you even more. He hated seeing you this way, but he sensed that if he’d apologize or bring you close, you’d just push him away. So he got under the covers and faced away from you, tearing up at the thought that someday, you’ll grow tired of his shit and find someone else who’d be there for you when you’re upset.

You heard him say something, but you couldn’t tell what. He was there, in the room, taking off his clothes and getting under the sheets. You cried even harder at the thought that he could go to sleep after seeing you this way. You sobbed into the pillow, brought it tighter to your body in the hopes that it would bring the same warm feeling you’d feel when he brought you tight against his chest, encasing you in his arms until you couldn’t move.

Until you actually did feel two big arms wrap around you.

You looked up. Jay was there, with you, peppering kisses onto your shoulder and pulling you tight. In between kisses you heard him whisper “I’m sorry” and “I’m here. I love you.”

Your heart ached at his gesture, but a small smile couldn’t help but creep up your face as you kissed his forearm and snuggled into his embrace.


	9. Something New

You anticipated that eventual crashing sound of broken glass. Especially when he had a beer bottle so close to him. You could only face at the blank wall behind the kitchen counter you shakingly grabbed onto. The tears were difficult to fight off. But when you’d been married to someone so long, you’d grow used to nights like these. The nights you dreaded. Jason placed his arm against the wall and had his own face buried into his hand.

The littlest bickering, nagging, sneering at him for forgetting to put away a slice of cake the night before, for saying that snide remark that sent your blood boiling, for coming home from patrols so recklessly injured. And him doing the same, when you’d leave the door unlocked overnight, or drank straight from the milk carton, or glance at another guy for more than three seconds. It got so bad, you haven’t had sex in a week. That was the most you’ve gone without it since you even met.

Tonight, it was the worst. Even when it was just after leaving the toilet seat open. It struck both your nerves and let the last few weeks of unnecessary fighting take its toll. You couldn’t give him another glance. You had to keep yourself from saying anything more. Anything more, and the damage would last longer than you’d thought.

You heard Jason’s footsteps coming towards you, followed by his cold hand reaching for yours. You scoffed and brushed him off, walking away to get yourself a glass of water. He hit the kitchen cabinet with his fist, though with less force than just moments ago, and kept from looking at you in the eye. Silence. More silence. It was the best way to handle this after that horrific marathon of screams and shouts. You placed the glass onto the sink, and walked straight to the bedroom. If he wanted to sleep on the couch tonight, let him. You were off to bed. You were done talking.

You shut the lights off with a swipe of your hand and jumped to bed, angrily shuffling through the sheets and muttering every curse word you knew. The tears fell through the moment you were alone, and they didn’t stop. You faced the wall opposite the bed and wrapped yourself in the sheet to the farthest edge of the bed as you could. The darkness was calming. And thankfully, you didn’t hear Jason break any more of your furniture outside.

The anger, the tears, it tired you out. And even with your thoughts in a violent rampage, it afforded you a bit of sleep.

Then you woke up a few hours later, with something pulling the other end of the blanket. Jason was there, his back turned to you. You’d have screamed at him to get out like you sometimes would, and it would only do so much more harm than for the betterment of any situation. But when you saw how disheveled his hair was, how tense his back was being turned away from you, the anger no longer built up, and you no longer had the energy to send him out. Either that, or you were afraid that if you did, he’d no longer come back. Ever.

So you shut your eyes closed. No matter how angry you were, you weren’t ready to lose him. Not tonight.

Even more hours passed, and you knew he was just as awake as you were. The curtains in your room helped with the calm, dancing in the air with the window slightly pried open, but you could only see the shadows. You focused on them, hoping their movements would lull you to sleep. You felt the heat build up under your head on the pillow, the cold nipping at your feet, or the arm reach from behind you, circling your shoulders.

You peered your eyes open, so slightly. Jason was ready to back away, as if waiting for you to scream back at him. The violent thoughts continued on, and you felt the anger build up again. Still, not enough to reject his touch. A soft kiss on your shoulder, then your neck. You closed your eyes for the moment you felt his warm lips, but didn’t say anything.

Jason was still mad at you. You could feel it. You’ve had sex when he was angry. Multiple times. The way he touched you, it was harsher, more tense, like he wanted to claw at your burning skin and fuck you until it hurt. Tonight, it was that same feeling. His kisses on your neck had his teeth grazing and biting onto it enough to make you jolt.

 _Fuck,_ did it feel good when he did that.

His tongue would lap over your skin after he’d bite, and he did the same to your ear, your cheek, then back to your neck. Never your lips. You were still in a daze from being half-asleep. You didn’t have the fight to tell him to stop. That frustrated part of you that screamed at your husband the whole night wanted you to.

But all the other parts knew what was coming after, and dear God, did you not want him to stop.

You felt his muscled abs tickle your bare back. Your shirt had been ridden up, and his hand was holding your hip forcibly tight, not wanting you to move. It traveled up your waist, your breasts, kneading them until your back so slightly arched against him. A week of no sex. It was far too long when the last several years of your life he’s spoiled you with so much love making that you’d grown no less than addicted to his cock. His lips were still on your neck when you shifted your body, now laying flat on your stomach with your arms under the pillow as if you were asleep.

He knew what that mean too well. When you laid on your front, exposing your ass and pussy with your back slightly arched down, it meant one thing and one thing only.

_‘Do whatever you want with me.’_

You shut your eyes as if you wanted to drift off to sleep, but you kept your attention to his touches. How his hands, still with lingering rage, roughly pulled your shorts and underwear down your legs, then his fingers brushing down your exposed asshole and pussy, pressing against them to make you jump.

The sharpest slap against your ass. You wanted to scream, whimper in submission, but you didn’t want him to have that satisfaction. As if you’d openly admit to being wrong. _No_. That’s not how it works. Another sharp sting on your ass and you managed to gasp, then mewl over the warmth of his hand smoothing it over.

Three. Ten. Fourteen. Twenty-two. You lost count after that. He was angry. So angry. Your ass was glowing red and your knees were trembling. Not once did you scream. The most was a muffled moan when his fingers accidently hit your pussy. And you were dripping wet by now, so much you could feel it trail down your legs. Your ass was pushed up so much you could feel the bulge in his boxers poke your skin.

The last slap was the harshest, and you were sure your ass was practically bleeding at this point. Somehow, it wasn’t, even with the sting on your skin so overwhelming you started to pant. His hand trailed up your trembling body until your shirt was rolled up above your breasts. You had your head buried into the pillow, refusing to look at him, and the aftershocks of the slaps had you too exhausted to even move.

You felt the tip of his cock, lathering your ass with your own wetness and inserting it into your pussy, balls deep, before pulling it out and having at it with your ass again. You were all drenched down there by now. And every time his cock impaled you, you let out a cute little moan into the pillow, needy and wanting more. He kept pulling it in and out until you eventually came. A small orgasm, especially when it wasn’t a proper fucking, but enough to make you want to go back to sleep.

He felt it, but kept going on. You rolled your eyes and buried your head deep into the pillow to ignore him, though you didn’t ask him to stop.

His hands pulled your ass up to him again. Jason licked his fingers, then you gasped when his drool glazed over your ass. You felt the cold air hit it, your knees shaking terribly, and your head shot up when the tip of his cock so slowly entered your asshole.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK it hurt._ Even with just the tip, it stretched you out so much you could only claw at the sheets at the excruciating pain. He had his own share of ungodly curses under his breath. He waited a while, but it wasn’t like your pussy. How, on your first time, it took you less than a minute to adjust to his rather large cock inside you before he started pounding. It wasn’t like that. Not at all. It opened something entirely new inside you that you couldn’t even do so much as to move your hands. The most you could do was hold on. Especially when he wasted no time to plunge deep inside you. _Holy SHIT his cock was fucking huge._ It just didn’t seem to end. Deeper and deeper and deeper inside you. You finally screamed loud enough for him to hear.

Jason grabbed your hair and forcibly held you up so he could look at you. And the look in his eyes was dark, grim, and still so furious with you that it showed. You glared back at him, and it only made you look even hotter. His grip on your hair tightened, and the sting on your scalp, mixed with his cock pulling out of your tight little ass only to pierce inside you again, without any warning, you covered your mouth to keep from screaming but he forcefully held your hand away and pinned it against your back.

He started fucking your ass faster and faster, never mind the time for you to adjust. It hurt. So much. But you didn’t want it to stop. Never. The pain was one thing but the feeling was so entirely new and exciting, lighting up something within you that you hadn’t felt in a long time. Your ass was so stretched out by now, you just knew it would bruise from his muscled self pounding into you so harshly.

You threw your head back, and felt your ass mold around his dick, more and more until the pain started to slowly simmer down. He kept going, faster, harder, and it hurt. But at the first, slightest taste of that delicious shocks of pleasure shoot up to your limbs, you grabbed the headboard and let yourself go. You screamed, wordless, animalistic moans, his name over and over.

Jason grabbed your neck and held you to face him, still with his glaring, hooded eyes. You looked back at him the same way, but it had the lusty, seductive taste to it that drove him absolutely nuts. You screamed again, when the more he pushed inside you, the better it felt, until you’d grown accustomed to his size and felt him graze along your once untouched walls into a delicious drive when every stroke worked its addicting magic inside you.

A slap to your ass and you fell back down onto the mattress, the vibrations kicking you off your balance, only to be brought back up with his sharp hold on your hair. You left your clit untouched. It just didn’t feel necessary. It was overwhelming, the mix of pain, the vigorous stretch. The more it felt good, the harder he pounded. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted you to scream. He didn’t just want you to feel good. He wanted it to really _hurt._

Jason clamped his hand over your mouth, and you bit him to out your anger, moaning in the process. He slapped your face at that, hard enough to sting. You gasped, then his hands grabbed your shirt that had ridden up your shoulders and pulled it all the way up to where your mouth was. He forcefully stuffed your mouth with the fabric, and the tears started to flow out. Relishing in the delicious pain, he then gripped your neck to make you stare at him while you came.

You lost this round. You came undone, a writhing, screaming mess under him. Jason poured out every drop of his seed inside of you and stretched out your ass cheeks to hollow you out. You gripped at the headboard so hard you could feel a bit of the wood chip off from your nails. The orgasm, it was an entirely different experience. It came from somewhere else, and the shocks, sending you in deep shivers and electrifying your limbs in long, overstaying shudders of buzzing goodness. Over and over, like an unending pulse. You were dead on your stomach, lying down while Jason silently took the sight of his cum seeping out of your ass and down to your throbbing pussy. It was the hottest fucking thing he’s seen.

He fell beside you, catching his own breath.

A while passed by, and neither of you moved. Neither of you were asleep, too. Jason was staring at the ceiling, and you buried into the pillow. You smelled a bit of smoke in the air, and you turned to see him draw breaths from a cigarette.

Jason noticed you move and looked at you, meeting your eyes no longer with anger but with sadness. You, with your pride set aside, moved over to him to meet his lips.

You just kissed. For a long time. You hadn’t done that in a long while. But you did that without doing much else. Suddenly, so slightly, everything felt better.


	10. All That Jazz

_Slick your hair_

_And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that Jazz_

This song. This fucking song. This fucking song that never seemed to end. He knew this scene was going to bite him in the ass, but there wasn’t any worse possible time for him to get a fucking huge boner. Jason shifted around his seat with as little movement as possible.

He placed his hand on his crotch. _Fuck._ The friction just made it worse.

He tried with the arm rests, but the two people beside him had them occupied.

He bit on his hand. Focus on the pain. Look anywhere else on stage. Just not at you. Jason shouldn’t have bought a seat so fucking close. He could see the lace of your stockings, the ties on the corset, the bright red on your lips that he desperately wanted against his dick. _Fuck._ It was getting bigger.

_It’s just a noisy hall_

_Where there’s a nightly brawl_

_And all that jazz_

Velma Kelly. It was your first night as Velma Kelly during your run as an understudy, and you only had a few performances. You were so happy when you heard the news, and Jason was even more pumped. He watched other performances of Velma with you and he couldn’t wait to see you on stage as one of the sexiest characters in any musical. You had a fantastic voice, and tonight, it resonated into him and went straight down to his fucking crotch.

He didn’t know he had a thing for 1920s vaudeville girls in fishnets and bob wigs. Fuck, how was he supposed to know that? Maybe it was because it was you. It was probably that. Or not, because he wasn’t going to look at tiny black dresses the same way again.

Your legs were up in the air, your arms were around another man. But instead of feeling the slightest pang of jealousy like he usually does; it only gave him a more accurate image of how you’d run your hands all over his chest if you were in character.

 _Motherfucker_. He was going to draw blood eventually from chewing at his gums so much.

The scene did eventually end. And it was only the overture.

He prayed he’ll get through the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was already outside waiting for you, and immediately he pulled you into the tightest hug, never mind the bulk of your coat and his. It was the final touch of the victorious sense of pride you needed after your first successful performance.

“You. Were. Amazing.”

“Thank you!” You grabbed his face and kissed him hard even as the other cast members had walked out the door and gave you knowing glances you couldn’t care less about. Jason wasn’t going out for patrol tonight. Even after the performance. It was your night. He was going to dedicate the whole of his to you.

“I thought I messed up my lines back there,” you squealed. “Hopefully no one noticed!”

“You were perfect. In every way. I’m so proud of you.” He hugged you again and kissed the top of your head. You couldn’t stop smiling, inhaling into his neck and enjoying that lighthearted, blissful rush through your whole body.

“I have more good news!” You handed him your phone with a screenshot of an email you got while you were performing.

“They loved my audition! I’m officially Anne Boleyn in the Original Gotham Cast of SIX!”

“ _HOLY SHIT, WOMAN.”_ Jason snatched your phone and read through the contents. You couldn’t stop squealing and hugging him, jumping around even with his large chest in your arms. He kept kissing your face, neck, anywhere that wasn’t covered to hide from the cold. He kept saying ‘I’m so proud of you’ ‘God, you’re amazing’ ‘I’m so lucky to have you’ over and over like it was the only set of words he knew at the moment.

“Jason, you can totally go on patrol tonight if you want to-“

“Oh, no.” he pulled you into his arm and walked you out of the alley back to the car. “I’m not letting you out of my sight. Not after that performance.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you have your costume with you?”

He opened the car door for you and you stopped to look at him skeptically. “No, but I’m wearing a black dress underneath my coa-“

“Good enough. Get in the car.”

You laughed when he walked over to the driver’s seat a bit too eagerly. Like he was skipping like a little boy. You drove out of the theater and turned the heater on.

Jason turned to you, and everytime you stopped at an intersection, he’d put his hand on your knee and squeeze it. The car was getting too hot, so you took off your large coat.

His mouth instinctively began to water. The black dress wasn’t the same. It had long sleeves that covered most of your arms, but your had boots on so you only had thin leggings underneath you still looked so hot. And the lipstick you had on hadn’t faded. Jason drove his hand further up your leg, then pulled away when the light turned green.

“Jason, you are horny as fuck.”

“You can’t fucking blame me when you were up there in fishnets, Y/N.”

You couldn’t stop laughing after that. “Were you hard for the last two hours?”

“Three. I had a boner since the overture.”

“Oh. My God.”

Another traffic light. And it didn’t look like he was going to get past this after the next one. The traffic was a fucking ass and it wasn’t going to be until another thirty minutes until he reaches the apartment at this rate.

“You looked so fucking hot. As much as I loved the show I couldn’t wait to get home and fuck the living daylights out of you.”

“Mmm,” you hummed and leaned in against his ear. “Would you like me to sing while you’re at it?”

“You’ll be screaming the highest fucking notes you never thought you’d reach.”

Jason’s hand went to your leg again, this time playing with the thin fabric going all the way up to your upper thigh.

“I swear I’ve never had a boner like that in public in my life. I had to go to the bathroom twice in the intermission. I almost wanted to jack off while I was at it if not for the line. Fuck, I couldn’t take it. You’re so fucking hot. Your performance was one thing but the costumes you wore. _Shit¸_ I couldn’t stop staring at your ass.”

He squeezed your leg. You could feel your juices seeping through your underwear.

“Jay,” you breathed too heavily. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, kitten.”

You looked at him with the hottest smirk and made sure the red of your lips were what his eyes were on when you licked them intensely. Further up, his hand reached the waist band of your tights, just as the cars began to move. “Fuck.”

He turned the car to the right. Whichever was the quickest way to the apartment. But there was traffic no matter where he went. He stopped again at a red light, and his hand went back to your hip, under your tights and underwear so he could have at it with your cunt.

“Fuck,” you moaned. It was the same sounds you made on stage when you sang. You threw your head back and reclined your seat.

“These windows are tinted right?”

“This used to be Bruce’s. Of course, it’s tinted. It’s practically a mirror.”

“Good,” you laid back and kicked off your boots. You were getting so wet. Your hand was gripping your hair just as he started circling your clit, gathering your wetness and stimulated it with more pressure than he usually gives you. He was rougher tonight, and you gasped when he pressed on it a bit too hard.

“That’s it. Lay down. Lick those red lips for me.”

You did just that, and his fingers violated your clit even faster. Your moans were getting louder, and you could only hope this car was sound proof. You bit the back of your hand but Jason pulled it away from you.

He heard a car honk its horn and it turns out the light had been green for a while. Jason cursed beneath his breath and you took it as a chance to relax. “Play with yourself, kitten. I’ll watch you.”

You couldn’t argue. Your hand continued Jason’s job and you spread your legs even wider, never taking your eyes off him while you played with your folds the way he’d do it. You circled your clit, inserted a finger or two into your hole, or teased yourself with neither of those sweet spots just to drag it out. He’d watch you when he had the chance, and his breaths were short, his chest heaving, and the sounds of your long, needy moans, his cock was painfully asking for some action in his pants.

“Lick your fingers and squeeze those tits.”

You kept at it. There were the beginning flashes of an orgasm, shocking you to your core and making you tremble and twitch, but you slowed down just as those flashes happened, then went faster again once the shocks simmered down. Your other hand that had been squeezing your breast under your shirt was now around your neck. You brought your fingers to your mouth, dragging them long and hard with your lips wrapped around them, so harshly that your lipstick stained.

You took your tights off, and your pussy clenched at the exposure of the colder air. You raised your legs up, and he had a perfect view of your cunt. You inserted your middle and ring finger inside you and slowly pumped them in and out, filling the air of the sounds of your lapping juices and your animalistic moans.

You looked at Jason, then watched your own fingers with your mouth locked open. You craned your head over, watching you fuck yourself, watching it happen as the wonderful sensations buzzing through you as a result from your own doing, then you went faster and threw your head back against the seat. Your other leg snaked around Jason’s thighs, causing enough friction against his pants to drive him insane. A sharp turn around and you were met with a dark, lightless alley where he parked.

“Jay, why are we h-here?” you asked even with your fingers inside you.

Jason didn’t answer and instead, removed your hand so he could replace it back with his, with his other hand this time. He leaned over you, lips on yours while he violently fucked you with his fingers. The slow buzzing through your limbs were now a fast, overwhelming current that sent you screaming in an instant. The sound of your wetness, and how his fingers sent you thrashing uncontrollably in your seat. You grabbed the hand holder by your seat and gripped tightly just to contain it, but he only went faster, curling his fingers at just the right angle.

His hand was on your hair, gripping it tightly when he felt you come hard. You were violently shaking, holding onto his arms this time. It was so wonderful, and you bit his shoulder to stop yourself from screaming too loud. The heavenly highs that sent your limbs almost to the point of dysfunction. It was so fucking good. You panted as the high subsided.

He pulled his fingers out, bringing it up to your lips for you to lick. Jason kissed you again and sat right back against his seat.

His dick was practically poking out of his pants. The clock in your car told you had about thirty minutes past midnight. You still wanted more. One round was never good enough. Jason ran a hand through your hair and you went with it, leaning over his cock.

“Fuck, you’re gonna be the end of me.”

“Your cock obviously can’t wait any longer.”

You unzipped his pants, and your legs went up to the seat so you could fold them under you while you worked. Jason could see your pussy still throbbing through the reflection in the window, so he brought his hand back onto your cunt just to wet his own fingers.

A sharp slap to your ass cheek, just before he smoothed it over with his palm. You freed his cock and it was already leaking so much, it looked like he was cumming in his pants. You took no time to wait and took him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down and widening your mouth as much as you could.

He turned the music up. All That Jazz. The one from the movie. It was playing from his phone. You giggled at that took him whole, pumping the bottom half with your hand. He held onto your hair and guided your head to his own liking.

He wasn’t going to last long. Jason wanted it fast, too. The rush of being in an alley. So dark, yet you could unmistakably look at every detail of you like you were perfectly lit up. He threw his head back, moaning your name. You felt his palm over your ass and went faster when you felt him squeeze.

You choked with him in your throat and gagged, swallowing around him which made him twitch. Another sharp slap against your ass, and you bobbed your head violently and hollowed your cheeks, sticking your tongue out with the amount of drool wet enough to drench his underwear.

He busted so much of his load into you, and you kept swallowing around him, over and over to let him ride out his high. His hand on your ass was tight enough to leave a mark, and you swirled your tongue around the tip just as the last of his cum blew into you.

A bit of his cum was on your mouth. Your lipstick was almost entirely faded by now, so you licked the last of it, including the cum.

Jason kissed you immediately, and held your face.

“Are we gonna reach home soon enough or are we gonna do it right here?”

He looked back. There was still no one around. No one usually came here even at this hour. Not even criminals liked hanging out at this corner.

“I think we’re fine here.”

Jason held your chin and slowly slid on top of you, spreading your legs and reclining your seat even further.


	11. Sinatra

_Sinatra_.

The Iceberg Lounge wanted the ambiance to be as fitting to your deal here as possible. Dim red lights, the soft laughter of women on the laps of men not looking too far off from the likes of Penguin, it wasn’t so much the area of work you were used to. The dress you wore was far too revealing, with barely anything covering your back, legs, and arms, so you had a fur coat on to cover it up. Your hair was up, and your lips were as red as the wine glass balanced between your fingers. You had your ass pushed out with your elbows leaning against the bar top. And on top of all that, the band was playing Sinatra.

You sipped at your wine and pressed on your earpiece.

“Oracle, where are they?”

“They’re just about to enter the lounge. Don’t drink too much,” Oracle said.

“I think I’ll need more than a glass to get through the night.”

You heard her chuckle at the other end. The bartender came to you to give you a refill, and you gave him a wink before he left.

Roman Sionis. Black Mask. He was a short man, about the same height as you, but he was surrounded by men in black twice his size. Five- _no_ -seven of them trailed behind him. They had on their own creepy masks ranging from the faces of monsters to pigs to just a black ski mask covering most of their face.

“Are you sure this is how you want to do it?” Oracle asked you with that strain in her voice. You watched Black Mask settle at a booth, then eyed his henchmen, particularly the large one with a plain red helmet. He had a machine gun strapped to his back and he sat right beside his boss with a relaxed stature leaning against the back of the booth.

“I’m sure.”

The red masked henchman caught your eye, and he never looked away once he did. You turned up your volume enhancer and listened to his friend whispering into his ear.

“ _I’d like a piece of that, Red.”_

_“She’s looking at me. Not you, Tony.”_

His voice was the same. Young but experienced. _“She lookin’ at you real hard.”_

_“I know. I know.”_

_“Ey, if I don’t see you makin’ a move then you better believe I will-“_

_“Alright, alright, Tony. Hold my drink.”_

Red was coming up to you. You finished your glass, hoped the alcohol would sink in sooner than it usually would, then turned to him taking the seat next to you.

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Y/N.”

“I told you not to say my name.”

“You don’t have your suit on. You’re undercover. Which makes you Y/N and not some vigilante for the night, babe.”

“Mmm,” you hummed. “Still charming, aren’t we Jason?”

“Hey, you’re the one looking at me with that fucking dress on.” His eyes lingered on the skin of your bare leg crossed over the other and your lips delicately kissing the rim of the wine glass. “What do you want anyway?”

“Why do you think I want anything from you this time?”

The bartender handed him a shot, and he took it in one swing. “Don’t you always?”

You hummed again, this time your hand landing on his knee and giving him that slight squeeze that made his back jolt up and his breaths uneven. “I miss you.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. I do.”

You couldn’t see the look on his face, but when you stood up from your stool and walked over to the private rooms at the back, the one you reserved just for tonight, you knew he was looking at your backside like he was about to pounce. Jason looked over at his boss, who looked too preoccupied to care where his henchman was, then followed you.

That buzz of victory came over you when you heard him step into the room.

There was a rounded booth covering the walls of the small room. The light was even dimmer. There were no windows, and the table at the center limited most of your movement. You removed your coat.

Your dress was ridiculously revealing, and most of your back was exposed to the nipping air. Your straps were as thin at your hair and it hung delicately over your shoulders so nicely. You turned to Jason, who was standing frozen just by the door, and the eyes looking at you through the thin slits of his mask were dark and hooded.

The center of your dress revealed most of your cleavage, which was where his eyes were locked onto now. You stepped forward, arms on your waist.

Then you heard him lock the door.

“You never wore that dress when we were together, kitten. Would’ve loved to take that off.”

Then he stepped even closer to you.

“Of course, the sex we actually did have was phenomenal in itself.”

You scoffed and looked deviously back at him. He wasn’t wrong in that. Three months you were together and the sex was unlike anything with anyone else.

Which made this task both easier and so much more difficult.

You stepped closer and placed your hand on his chest. “Take your mask off.”

“Black Mask said-“

“It’s just me, Jay.”

You heard him chuckle under his mask, looking around for any cameras at the corners, then at the door.

“I have this place to ourselves for as long as we need to.”

“You really thought this through, didn’t you?”

“Mmm.” You slowly held the sides of his helmet. Jason didn’t move when you slid it off, your wrist grazing against his soft, ruffled hair. He craned his head down for you to fully remove it, then grabbed your hands over his helmet, making sure to touch you.

As if he wasn’t already so hot, his suit almost made you forget why you were actually here in the first place.

You removed your hands from his then took a seat, your arm resting on the back of the booth. He sat dangerously close to you, close enough for you to smell the faint remnants of the shot he took a few minutes ago.

“Now. Tell me why we’re really here, Y/N.”

Your eyes rolled and you raised your legs to rest on whatever space was left between you. Your leg was brushing his thigh. _His thighs_ that you remembered riding on more than one occasion.

“Quentin Palermo’s daughter was kidnapped this morning. I want intel.”

“ _Kitten_ ,” his voice was solid. He didn’t sound like he was shaken. But Jason placed his large hand on your knee and squeezed. Either it was working or he was trying to reverse the action on you. “What makes you think Black Mask has anything to do with it.”

“Since his biggest investor sold _everything_ once Sionis’s stocks dropped last week.”

Jason bit on his gums, still eyeing you. You pushed your chest out even further, which caught his eye.

“You’re gonna need to do a lot more than this to make me say anything. We’re working against each other, remember?”

“Are we, Jay?”

Jason watched your dress drop even lower when you heaved your chest. Then your hand went to his hair, twirling the strands with your fingers. You smelled like sweet vanilla. You knew he liked that.

“Put a bit more effort in convincing me. Maybe I’ll let something slip.”

You didn’t complain. Slowly, you snaked your leg over his lap, making sure to graze on his growing bulge, then straddled him with your dress riding up enough for him to place his hands on your bare ass.

You moaned when his hands massaged your bum, lightly digging his nails and pulling your dress even higher up. Your face was so close to his, but you didn’t kiss him. You hugged his neck and let him have the best view of your tits from being so close.

“Just the slightest bit of info, Jay. Black Mask won’t find out.”

You were whispering against his ear and so slightly touched your bottom lip against his earlobe.

“All this for some information, Y/N? I thought you never wanted to see me again.”

“Dragging this out only makes it more fun.” You breathed, placing your lips against his cheek, his jaw, feeling his hands tighten around your ass cheeks.

“I can tell you right now, then we can take this to a hotel room across the street. No more distractions.”

“And how do you know I won’t leave after I’ve gotten what I want from you?” You ran your hand up his chest, and his bulge grew harder. You loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

“I don’t think information is the only thing you want from me.”

“And how would you know that?”

Without warning, his fingers touched your clothed pussy. Your thong was thinner than your dress, and it only did so much to cover you. And his fingers, _fuck._ You let out a moan and gripped his hair.

“’Cuz I can feel it,” he whispered, taking his hand away and licking the tip of his wet fingers.

“ _Todd. Where the fuck are you?”_

Sionis. Jason pressed on his earpiece. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

Jason turned it off then looked back at you. “Looks like I have to take off, kitt-“

A knife. You hid it under your dress just above your hip. You pressed the tip of the blade right at his cheek and watched him stiffen, then relax just as quickly.

“You’re gonna tell me exactly what I need to know or I’m not gonna let you out of this room alive.”

“Getting kinky, are we, Y/N?”

“I’m not here to play, Todd.”

“Oh, you definitely are.”

A sharp sting on your ass cheek, and you almost dropped the knife. He knew you loved that. Jason watched you whither and lose a second of focus. He drove your skirt further up, exposing your waist where he rested his hands on your skin.

“I’m not gonna tell you jack shit-“

You winced, his hand gripping your ass even tighter to spread your cheeks.

“Oh, you are. I don’t care what I have to do to make you spill.”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.”

“We both know you’re not gonna stab me. Though I should say you look so fucking hot right now doing just that.”

“Didn’t think you’d be into this, Jay.”

“Now I am.”

You drew the knife down his face. Just barely grazing it enough to sting but not enough to actually penetrate his skin. Your other hand dropped to his crotch, massaging it outside his clothes. His hold on you tightened and he hissed with his head thrown back.

“Tell me where she is.”

Harder. Faster. Your fingers trailed down the impression of his length and you found his tip. You moved your hand, just as how he liked it, then unzipped his pants.

“ _Fuck off, Y/N.”_

You pulled out his cock. It was leaking, and it poked your stomach every time you pumped it and his hips jerked.

He took the second you were distracted and pulled the knife off your hand. He dropped it to the floor, then grabbed your face, kissing you so hard you almost fell off his lap. You continued to pump him even then and started to grind.

“ _Fuck._ ” Your moans started getting louder. Jason pulled down the straps of your dress. You weren’t wearing a bra, and he was in the perfect position to devour your nipples and have at it with your tits. His hands on your ass tightened, slapping every so often that you were a writhing, moaning mess.

He set your thong to the side, then slid his cock inside you, so easily since you were already dripping on his pants. But even then, you were still so fucking tight around him.

Jason pulled your ass to bounce on his dick as slowly as your moans dragged out. You held his face, kissing him desperately, bouncing on his lap so mindlessly you set every other thought aside and concentrated solely on his perfect body.

You ripped his tie off, then helped him take off his jacket. You rode his shirt up so you could hold his abs, his pecs, his perfectly muscled chest. _Fuck_ , every part of him was perfect. Leaving him because of your opposing lifestyles just didn’t seem worth it anymore.

He guided your ass faster on his cock. “Right there, Jay… Oh!” you screamed. He did just that and you kissed him hard. Your walls swelled around him, the fleshy confines dragging the length of his hard cock so wonderfully that the tip massaged that side inside you that made you bite into his lip, drawing blood while he went faster.

You kept moaning. He moaned back, right against your ear, low enough to be a whisper if not for his teeth nipping at your earlobe. He spread your ass cheeks, letting you scream his name as loud as you could. Jason gripped onto your tits and you felt his teeth around your nipple. That, with his cock starting to twitch and his thrusts getting sloppy, you threw your head on his shoulder.

Another slap on your ass, then you came apart. That wonderful, buzzing sensation that almost made your limbs fall to the ground, your senses dysfunctional for a fraction of a second, and the vision of blank static as you reached that blissful high, it couldn’t possibly get any better. You felt Jason spill inside you, his own moans as loud as yours, while he made sure you kept dragging his cock inside you in slowing thrusts. You panted against his chest, and he kissed your bare shoulder, your collarbone, your neck, your jaw, then your lips.

“Now will you talk?”

Your voice was still in a daze. He kept kissing you still, softly this time. His hands were around your waist, no longer on your burning skin, and his eyes were on yours, no longer on your body.

You drew his hair back and looked into his eyes. There was good in him. You knew that. And if he knew that too, another shot at that relationship wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

“I have to go.”

That sudden drop of disappointment overrode every lingering feeling of bliss. You looked at him, then at the wall behind him. You reluctantly got off his lap and fixed your dress. He put his clothes back on and zipped his pants. “I’m sorry. I can’t help you.”

You laid back against the booth and watched him head to the door.

“She’s five, you know.”

Jason stopped. Then so slowly, he turned back to look at you.

“Palermo’s daughter. She’s five years old. Sionis didn’t tell you that?”

Jason didn’t look like he already knew that. He tightened his tie, looking intently at the door.

 _Good_. _There has to be just the slightest bit of good in him._

“An abandoned warehouse in Otisburg.” Jason neared you, so close so you could look straight into his eye.

“Save the girl. And do nothing else. If Sionis finds out, I kill you first.”

He left the room, and you were left with the hem of your dress ripped beyond repair.


	12. All Grown Up

You were so fucking horny.

He knew you had your hands right on top of his clothed abs on purpose. You couldn’t stop running your fingers down the hard crevices. Jason pulled on the throttle and drove faster out of the island, where there were trees littering an acre of empty lot and the road went straight into Wayne Manor. He was horny, too. You could see the sweat coming out of his neck. Burying your nose into his nape, your hand went further down.

“Playtime after we get off this bike, Y/N,” he said through his helmet. He was grinning ear to ear.

You inhaled into his neck. He turned further into the island, and the only light that showed the way was the motorcycle’s headlight. A movie date at the manor’s theater. That’s what he promised you. “What do you wanna watch, babe?”

“Your dick sliding in and out of my pussy,” you breathed, grazing your lips onto his skin. “Fuck.” He was hard. You could feel it.

“Never mind that movie, then.”

“Let’s do it at the cave. Bruce is out for patrol. No one will be there.”

“There are cameras at every corner. Unless you’re into that stuff.” He winked. Jason sped even faster past the trees.

“How ‘bout the library? You can read a few of your classics while I suck you off-“

“Mother fucker, you’re killing me.”

“I love you,” you grinned.

He slowed down his bike, just when you thought he wanted to get to the manor even faster. “Jay?”

The bike came to a complete stop. He parked it, took off his helmet, and took off yours. He pulled you up and kept kissing you hard while his hand squeezed your ass. Jason took your hands and walked you into the trees, farther from the road so no one could see them. “I’m so fucking hard. Let’s make this quick.”

He pushed your back against a tree trunk and pushed his much larger self against your body. Jason bit your lip, and your hands were all over him. Snaking under his shirt, your fingers tracing his pecs, his abs, then you held the large bulge on his pants. Jason pulled your shirt up your bra, then pulled them slightly down to expose your breasts to the cold, nipping air. Your heavy breaths were cut short when Jason trailed his hand up your cleavage, up to your neck, squeezing at just the amount of pressure that you loved.

His lips were so rough, teeth drawing blood from your lips, numbing them so wonderfully you moaned at the sensation. Jason forcefully flipped you over, pushing your front against the tree while you heard him unbuckle his pants off.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you gasped, then he pulled down your pants just under your ass. A sharp sting on your ass cheek soon followed. Your hands gripped tightly onto the tree, your nails digging into the bark when Jason sucked on your neck, his tongue drawing circles with his one hand still squeezing your neck and the other holding your breast.

Jason pushed into you, raw and hard. He couldn’t wait any longer. You pushed your ass out, arching your back as much as you could when your head was being held back by his strong arm so he could kiss you, biting into your lip again when he thrusted again.

“ _Yes_.” You squeezed your eyes shut when the feel of his lips, his hands and his massive cock stretching out your pussy so wide all sent your mind dancing on the light clouds. You loved this man so much, and it just so happened that his dick was the absolute best as making you come. Jason squeezed your neck harder, and he moaned your name into your ear. The way he whispers against it, his breath tickling your ear and his teeth biting into it sent your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

You pushed your ass out even further and spread your legs. Jason’s hand was strong pulling and pushing your whole body, bruising your hips in the best way possible. He snapped his hips into your ass. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, just like that!” you kept crying, mewling and holding onto the bark when the burn inside your walls swelled up, and you felt that familiar coil in your stomach. Jason sensed it and fucked you even harder. You couldn’t stay here long. But the thrill of getting caught. _Fuck._ You could get off from it alone. Jason slapped your ass again, and that one spot that drove you mad, he purposefully stimulated with the tip of his cock.

You were twitching, and every drag of his cock sent pulsating tremors down the ends of your whole body. Jason covered your mouth just as you came undone, biting into his hand and the other gripping his own to hold yourself up as you shook, your knees trembling. He kept going, faster, then you felt the familiar warmth of his cum spewing inside you. He breathed heavily into your ear, leaning his head against yours, and you both came down your high with a softer kiss on the lips. Jason’s grip on you loosened, slowly turning you around so he could kiss you better. He held your waist, grinning between his sweet kisses.

You heard a large car speed by, narrowly missing Jason’s bike.

“That’s our queue,” he said. “The big guy’s out for the night. I’m not done with you yet, baby.”

His thumb soothed your lips, and you looked right into his eyes as you sucked on it like you would his cock. “Fuck,” he breathed, watching you and sinking his thumb deeper into your mouth. Already, he was getting hard again.

You both put your clothes back together. A bit of cum seeped out your pussy and stained your underwear. You didn’t care. You both went back onto the bike and drove towards the manor, which was merely another five minutes away.

Jason held your hand and walked you both to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

“Master Jason,” Alfred greeted him. “Miss Y/N.”

“Hi Alfred.” He stepped inside.

“You’re spending the night, I believe?”

“Hope Bruce wouldn’t mind.”

“As always, sir.”

His hand on you was squeezing tight. Jason was too quick to pull you into the library, only turning on the lamp by a desk.

You marveled at his large corner of books. _The Great Gatsby. Moby Dick. Little Women. Hamlet._ Books of the like, arranged in perfect alphabetical order. The man was a nerd and you loved him even more for it. Jason circled his arms around your waist and settled his head on your shoulder.

“We can skip the reading,” he whispered, and his hand on your waist squeezed harder. You hummed, turning around to kiss him. You made out for a little while, your hand over his bulge once again to feel him grow harder and harder. His hand went under your pants to grab your ass, but you pushed his hand away and knelt down in front of him.

He forgot to pull up his fly from a while ago. You giggled, then pulled his pants down to his knees and slowly licked up his hardening length.

“Jason…” you moaned, and his hand gripped your hair to pull your head. Slowly, delicately, you pumped him with your hand, then slowly dragged your wet lips grazing over his sensitive tip. He almost jizzed just at that, then you kitten licked the bottom of the tip and tasted a bit of pre cum seep out. You could taste yourself still on his length. And you knew how you tasted from all the times he’s asked you to suck his fingers after he’s fucked you with them, or from your own fingers when he was far away, watching you from his phone.

You winked at him when you took half of him in, his hand pulling your head back and forth. You widened your mouth and let him fuck it at his pace. Then you pulled your pants off, spreading your legs as your fingers played with yourself. Jason pulled you hard, bottoming out. You could feel his length stretching your throat, chocking and gagging you with tears down your face, and your fingers harshly circling your clit. Your face glowed red, and he pulled entirely out just to push into your mouth again.

Jason didn’t come yet, but he took your chin and kissed you, hard. Then he set himself on the floor before you and pulled you on top of him as he laid down. Your legs were on his sides, and you grinding against his cock while his hand still gripped your hair.

“Sit on my face,” he growled. And you could feel your wetness stream down your thighs. You inched to his head, then turned to face the other way so you could watch his cock. You lowered yourself, then felt his hot breath against your cunt.

You felt him spit at your hole, and you moaned. Your clit was grazing against his bottom lip, then he circled it with his tongue. Jason held your hips and you took your shirt off to squeeze your own breasts. _Fuck_ , his tongue just entered inside you. It was hot, burning, and it was soft. _Fucking hell, this man._ And his finger, stimulating the outside of your asshole, you could no longer hold back your moans.

His cock was leaking, so you bent over and took him in your mouth, the cock curving down to your neck. You sucked him off to suppress your own moans. And it worked, if not for the vibrating hums up your pussy and his dick. You sat there quietly, feeling the ecstasy from the outside of your cunt and choking into his cock. Without his strong hands, you couldn’t take the whole of him in. So you pumped the bottom of his length while you sucked on him hard.

Jason’s lips were encircling your clit, and his tongue violated it to the point where the shivers down your limbs almost made you fall off of him. “Oh!” you screamed, then moaned with him in your mouth. You took as much of him as you could, just how he liked it, then he came apart.

His cum spilled over your mouth, breast, and hair. You’ll have to wash this off tonight. But his moans, you could feel him shaking, furiously lapping at your cunt the more he came. You dove back in and swallowed around him, just as you felt his thumb dip into your pussy and you squirted all over his mouth. You stopped sucking him, gasping as you sat back and felt his hands go up to hold your waist. You held your head back, riding your high and moving your hips. Your whole body came apart. You were writhing, holding back most of your screams. And the mind-blowing orgasms had you weak and almost limbless.

Jason kissed your pussy, then you swung your leg over just to straddle him again, facing him this time as he sat up, then kissed him with the sweet, slow kisses you always had after fucking. His touch on you was gentle now, brushing your hair back and his hands holding your hips.

“Master Jason-”

You covered yourself and grabbed your shirt from the floor, pulling it on hurriedly while Jason zipped his pants up and stood. “Hey-y, Alfred-“

“Master Bruce will be home early tonight.” The old man faced away from the sight but continued talking. “Here’s a towel. Do clean up after yourself.”

 _Fucking hell_. You buried your face into your hands. The moment you heard the door close you nudged his arm and stood. “I thought you fucking locked the door.”

“ _Sorry,”_ he laughed. He continued to laugh until you playfully pushed him. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

“Let’s take this to my room.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up to your sleeping form, bare back turned the other way. Jason went up to you, kissing your shoulder. You were still asleep, and it was almost noon. The amount of sex you had last night sent you dead asleep and his thighs burning. Never mind how he works out like a beast every single day. Fucking you always got him sore.

Jason got up and pulled his pants off from the floor. He’ll bring you breakfast from downstairs, ready for you just as you’d wake up. He knew you loved that. Slowly making his way down the large staircase, he ruffled his hair and went to the kitchen.

Alfred was there wearing an apron. “Mornin’ Alfred.”

“Good morning, Master Jason.”

“That for me?”

“This is for Master Damian. Your and Miss Y/N’s meal is on the table there.”

“Thanks.” He got a tray and placed your food, balancing them out. Just as he was about to walk away with it, he turned back to the butler.

“And uh, sorry ‘bout last night.”

“Oh, not to worry, Master Jason. I’ve witness far worse from Master Dick. On multiple occasions.”

He stopped turned his ladle from the pot, then looked at Jason.

“You’ve grown up, dear boy.”

Jason smiled at him. “Thanks, Alfred.”


	13. The Prince of Gotham

Call him damned, or whatever the tabloids call him as Bruce Wayne’s forgotten son, the son he almost never talks about. Jason Todd will be damned for all that was left of his second life.

The glass was cold on his lips, even colder between his fingers. The Falcones were here again. At least one of them running their mouths at another million-dollar loss. He placed the glass onto a waiter’s tray and placed his firm hands into his jacket pockets.

Miguel came over to him, whispering about a blackjack table with an unruly foreigner throwing the cards at the other players. Surprised it wasn’t of the Falcones, Jason whispered something back. And the next thing he knew, Miguel was taking the culprit into the suite.

No one has crossed him too much. Yet. And not much has happened, either. At least by now, _something_ should have happened. Penguin’s goons. Two Face’s. A worthwhile encounter with any of the beautiful women catching his eye. But there had been nothing. Nothing worth thinking twice about.

A crime lord. In Batman’s fucking city. It’s a death wish not many can escape from, not many can succeed in. The Dark Knight will eventually find some dirt on you, but him? His son? He’ll take it as a free pass. He smiled at a photographer taking a quick photo of him, straightening his jacket. The papers have been all over him tonight, more often than the past week. Just yesterday he saw an article about how he’s now up against Dick Grayson as the most sought-after Wayne bachelor.

The nightly performance should be up soon. He was told they’d bring in a number of beautiful women who usually danced at the bars on the outskirts of Gotham, so it should be something these strip club enthusiast pigs haven’t seen so often. Jason walked over behind the booths.

“Mr. Todd!” A man came to him with a crouched back, ginger hair and freckles that covered half his face. Stretching his hand out that wasn’t holding his camera, Jason firmly shook it. “Jimmy Olsen from the Daily Planet. Is it okay if I ask a few questions?”

“Ask away.”

“Proprietorship over the Iceberg Lounge costs millions of dollars, Mr. Todd. Did you have any financial assistance from Mr. Wayne in your investments?”

He wanted to scoff.

“No. I’m all on my own.”

“Are you involved in any of Wayne Enterprises’ operations, then?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Then what other means of income did you have prior to the Iceberg?”

_Blackmail. Robbery. Decapitating drug lords’ heads. Among others._

“My father taught me how to invest in the stock market with more accurate predictions than the average person.”

“You’re not so often mentioned by Mr. Wayne.”

“Well, I am the second eldest son. And there may have been a falling out at the time I was wrongfully declared legally dead. But now? I assume Bruce will have plenty of good things to say about me.”

“Mr. Wayne has not released any statement about your ownership of the Iceberg, Mr. Todd. The media has gone rampant after the Mr. Wayne’s absence in the Lounge’s opening ceremony.”

_He wasn’t invited._

“I’m sure he was busy.”

“And your siblings?”

“They should be as well.”

“Last question, Mr. Todd. Will all eight of Mr. Wayne’s children have an equal share of his wealth?”

 _Huh. He’s never thought of that._ “Perhaps. What are people saying?”

“Mr. Wayne is currently worth eighty billion dollars. That would mean you’d inherit ten billion dollars along with your other siblings.”

 _Shit_. Maybe threatening Bruce with his identity a few days back wasn’t the brightest idea.

“Right now, I’m worth more than any of my siblings,” Jason smiled at the camera. “And if Mr. Wayne does give me an eighth of his fortune, I’d be sure to give you guys a first at an interview as the youngest new billionaire.”

Kylie Jenner can suck it.

The music started blaring out from the speakers. Burlesque music. He took another glass of champagne from a waiter and nodded at Jimmy Olsen. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Todd!” he exclaimed.

Jason’s eyes were on stage. Five women with feathers around their arms twirled, moving their legs so gracefully to the music. They only had so much clothes on. Sipping into his glass, he moved closer to the stage.

.

_A kiss may be grand but it won’t pay the rental_

_On your humble flat, or help you at the automat_

_Men grow cold as girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

_But square cut or pear shaped_

_These rocks don’t lose their shape_

_Diamonds are a girl’s best friend_

_._

You caught his eye more than anyone else in the damn room.

You were staring right at him, then with your soft, lace covered hands, you ran it over the side of your cheek, over your red-stained lips. You were covered in red. And the wig you had, a short blonde one, you had that Marilyn Monroe look he always had a thing for. You reminded him of Isabel, the flight attendant he once dated. But you? On stage with your legs covered in the most intricate fish nets, you were definitely something else.

You looked at him again. Perhaps you knew who he was. Your mouth so slightly parted, and the feathers grazed against your glistening lips. Jason smiled at you. You didn’t smile back. At the next move, you moved to the other side of the stage and faced away from him.

Jason then walked over to your side, standing beside a booth. You were looking at the business moguls drooling over you at their table. But then your eyes darted to him again, this time with the slightest smirk. You turned around, along with the rest of the dancers, and bent over.

Jason’s eyebrow quirked up at the sight of your ass, but he kept silent, drinking his wine. Your eyes were immediately on him the moment you stood back up. He held his glass up at you, smiling, and you ignored him once again.

Biting his lip, he watched you throw out your feather scarf over your shoulder, holding onto another dancer’s waist as you grinded onto her, so slowly with the song changing to something a bit more seductive. You then walked off the stage and continued your choreography holding your scarves over people’s necks.

You walked over to the Falcones, avoiding their grabby hands. You almost kissed the best looking one in the group, your chest so close to the tip of his nose. Rolling his eyes, Jason sipped on his glass.

But then you turned to him, your lips subtly curving up. You were making your way to him, most probably knowing he owned the place, because you walked ever so slowly to his way, cheekily winking at all the other men fawning over you.

And when you’d stood in front of him, smelling like sweet, yet strong rose petals in a garden, the tension was immense. You were absolutely gorgeous. And his eyes were all over you.

Slowly, ever so slowly, you put your face so closely to his while your delicate fingers drew a line across his shoulders, his collarbone, over the muscles on his arms. He pretended not to be so shaken, standing still with the glass between his lips.

You were enjoying yourself just as much as Jason did. But he was practically growling in hunger as you swayed your hips, momentarily pushing your ass to his crotch but not near enough to actually touch it. Jason couldn’t care less about all the other people around him. As far as he knew, you were the only one in the room.

Then you placed your scarf around his neck, your forehead so slightly brushing against his. Your breath was hot, too hot, and your body was glistening under the pale blue light. Jason licked his lips before you left to go back on stage.

Looking down at the red feathered scarf around his neck, Jason walked over backstage just before the number came to an end.

—–

“Mr. Todd!”

A large woman with a fur coat big enough to have been from an actual bear came up to him. “Did you enjoy my girls?”

“I did,” Jason said. “Where are they?”

“They’re just about to finish up at the dressing room. Would you like to meet one of them?”

“Send them all out to the casinos for the night. I’m sure all the guests would be delighted to have them around at the lounge,” Jason said. “If they want to, of course.”

“They would love to. If you can excuse me, Mr. Todd.”

Jason nodded at the woman who then walked into the dressing room. He waited outside, just by one of the slot machines.

The girls walked out of the room, now dressed in long gowns, their backs bare and the slits on their legs high up to their thighs. You no longer wore your wig, but your natural hair looked even better on you, if Jason had to say. You were the last to come out, and the seductive, shameless demeanor you once had was now replaced with a shy, silent, yet beautiful disposition. Your dress was the same color red as his Red Hood mask. He loved it.

You caught his eye, stopping your tracks, then you brought your purse up to your torso as if you were covering yourself from him.

Jason walked over to you, stretching out his hand. You looked at his arms, then at his face. You didn’t smile at him, but slowly, you held his hand for a firm shake.

But he didn’t shake it. Instead, he brought it up to his lips, delicately pressing it against the back of your hand as if you were so fragile. But you sighed at his gesture, and you couldn’t help but step closer.

“Jason Todd,” he said, still not letting go of your hand.

“Y/FN.”

Your voice was sweeter than your scent.

“You were amazing out there, Y/N.”

“I didn’t realize I was dancing for the Iceberg’s new owner, Mr. Todd.”

“Call me Jason. Please.”

So you didn’t know who he was, and still you danced for him like no one else. Interesting.

“A drink?”

You nodded. Jason motioned for a waiter to his direction and he took two glasses from the tray, handing one out to you. “Walk with me, Y/N.”

Your lips stained the glass’s rim with a faint coral. He looked away before you’d catch him staring too much at it.

“How do you find the place?”

“It’s perfect, much better than when Mr. Cobblepot owned the place.”

“So you’ve danced here before?”

“A few times. I didn’t like it as much. Who knew a handsome young bachelor such as you would turn the place so much more interesting?”

Your eyes were piercing. And every so often, as you walked past the crowd, he’d catch you looking at him longer than you should.

“Being one of Bruce Wayne’s wards has its perks.”

“You are definitely different from your siblings.”

“In a good way?”

“In the best way.”

You’ve reached the dance floor, where drunken socialites had a glass on one hand while holding onto some businessman or crime lord half their height with the other. The live band was playing jazz music for now, and with the lights coming to a dim, Jason stretched out his hand for you again. “Dance with me, Ms. Y/N?”

Placing your glasses onto a waiter’s tray, you took it, and he placed his hand on your waist, yours on his shoulder. And with the other, he held your fingers with a slight brush against your thumb.

“You must do this with a whole number of women, sir.”

Sir. You didn’t say it the way you called him Mr. Todd. You said it seductively. _Oh,_ he definitely had that kink.

“On the contrary, I don’t.”

“So the Prince of Gotham isn’t a stud after all?”

“Not at all. But women don’t hate me, that’s for sure.”

His grip on your waist tightened, and you were pulling him closer. “I sure hope you like me, Ms. Y/LN.”

“Call me Y/N, and I think I like you just fine.”

The smell of rose petals yet again. Your faces were so close, and you danced at a slower pace than everyone else in the room. “I’d like to get to know you better. You have a show tomorrow night, Y/N?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Dinner. With me at the rooftop lounge. I’ll reserve a special table with the best view.”

“Just thought you should know, I cannot be reeled in over wealth and gifts.”

“Not that kind of woman, huh?”

You smirked. “I don’t think so.”

“Is that a no?”

“If you weren’t so rich, or if you weren’t so alike to your playboy father, maybe I’d immediately say yes.”

He twirled you around so skillfully you almost squealed. “Then let me prove to you I’m no rich playboy.”

“You have the whole night.”

He pressed his forehead against yours, smirking as you looked into his eyes. You were warm, and even if you weren’t so immensely sexy, he was still so drawn to you, he’ll make sure to make the night worthwhile.

The song ended, and reluctantly, he pulled away from you, but not without a kiss to your hand once again.

“You may not be that kind of girl, but what if I take you up to my room?”

He watched your face, looking for any signs of hesitation. Even at just the slightest bit of pressure, he wouldn’t push it. But the wide smile on your face and the enthusiastic nod reassured him. “Lead the way.”

Jason held out his elbow for you to take, and you wrapped your hand around your bicep as you walked to the back of the room, to the elevators no one was supposed to go into. He heard whispers from socialites left and right, how he was taking a burlesque girl up to his room. They’ll call you cheap, for sure. But even if they had half the charm you had, he’d pick you in a crowd of hundreds in a heartbeat.

You didn’t seem to mind. You walked into the elevator, still holding onto his arm, and you walked out into a hall of glass walls and crystal statues. At the end of the hall was the door to his room. And with no one around, Jason led you inside.

You placed your purse on a console table, marveling over the immensely luxurious bedroom. The walls were still of the same crystal-like glass, blue all over the walls. There was a couch and living area to the left, and right in front was his own liquor bar, which he walked over to immediately after pulling out a seat for you to take. Behind it was a beautiful aquarium, large enough to fill up the whole wall. Walking over to it, watching the fish move around the corals and seaweed, Jason took out a bottle of champagne and poured both of you a new glass.

“You have quite the exquisite taste.”

“I’m hoping that doesn’t turn you off as much.”

Handing you a glass, you clinked it against his and sipped. “Your charm makes up for it. I take it you weren’t born with a silver spoon up your ass?”

He laughed. “No. Glad you should mention that. I grew up in the streets, in fact.”

“You and I both.”

Another lipstick stain on the rim of your glass, and your eyes still on the fish of the aquarium. He had to stop staring so much.

“Where’s your next performance?”

“I’m not so sure yet. Our manager usually tells us of our performances on the day.”

“Call me. I’d love to watch you again.”

Smiling as you walked over to the liquor bar’s stool, Jason put his arm on the bar’s surface. “Why me?”

He was flustered. “Well, other than the fact that your beauty absolutely captivates me, red happens to be my favorite color.”

“A way with words, you have, Jason Todd.”

You both placed your empty glasses on the table, and Jason started to put his face nearer to yours, leaning towards you from the other side of the bar. You were pushing your ass out, leaning towards him in turn. With a brush of his fingers against your cheek, you bit your lips.

“May I take another step at convincing you over that date?”

“Take as many measures as you want.”

You were first to lean in to his lips, and you were warm, so soft, and incredibly addicting. That rosy smell was now mixed with the faint remnants of champagne. He breathed in, walking over to your side at the table so he could roam his hands around your hair, your neck, your waist. He stopped, and you went on to kiss his neck, and he leaned over to push on the lever under your seat so you’d be elevated up to his height. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kissed him again and you felt his hand snake up your thigh.

“You sure those-“ you breathed. “-socialites downstairs wouldn’t mind?”

“I don’t care.” He smiled at you. Jason took off his suit jacket and you worked him off his tie. His red dress shirt was a shade lighter than your dress, and all you could think about were the thick muscles he had on under his clothes, how huge he was compared to any other man you’ve ever been with. Your hands on his face, you spread your legs so he could settle himself between them.

Shit, this was hot. Your heavy breaths, your gasps, the slight mewl when he’d bite into your neck, he lifted you up on your thighs and carried you to the other side of the liquor bar. Now sitting taller than him, he could nip at your chest easily, biting into your collarbone. Your legs were hooked around his waist and with neither of you fixing the straps of your dress falling down your shoulder, you moaned in delight when his hands squeezed onto your thighs.

With your help, he fiddled with his belt buckle and unzipped his pants, never leaving your lips while he was at it. Hiking your dress up to your waist, he groaned when your hand suddenly started to pump his length.

“You really got it all, Mr. Todd,” you winked.

“Like what you see?”

“Yes, sir.”

He swore his dick twitched.

Then he started attacking your neck, the top of your breast. He pushed your dress down so he could bite into the skin of your now exposed breasts. Of course you weren’t wearing a bra. He didn’t know what he expected. Eyes closed shut, moaning even louder, he tipped over a few glasses when he leaned his weight over you. Your legs were in the air, and you were holding onto him so you wouldn’t fall off.

Kneeling down, your fingers locked onto his hair, Jason looked up at you as he pushed you further toward the edge of the surface, your exposed ass cold against the bar. He kneaded your thighs, so skillfully well you could probably cum just as that, then the cheeky bastard started biting at the hem of your stockings.

Smiling down at him, you watched him pull them down your legs with his teeth, before he’d traced his burning hot tongue up the skin of your inner thighs. Your thongs were thin enough for him to know you’d feel his breath if he ghosted his mouth over you, so that was exactly what he did. And watching your reactions, and the way you pulled even tighter into his hair, he stood back up to pull your lips back to his.

You bit at his lip, feeling the tip of his warm cock play with your folds.

And when he’d slid inside you, your nails raked onto his back, nevermind his shirt to protect him. You weren’t so shy anymore when you suddenly tore his shirt open, the buttons flying to whatever direction to the ground. Smiling as he thrusted inside you, your nails traced the outlines of his abs. So fucking hot…

He probably heard another glass break, but he didn’t care. Jason picked you up once again, turned around, then pushed your back flat against the aquarium’s glass. The fish were frantically swimming around in panic, especially when he started pounding against you and the window shook in loud thuds. You screamed, and with a bite onto your neck, the tip of his cock hit that side of your tight walls clenching around him to hard, he wanted to break the glass.

He moaned into your ear, effortlessly keeping you up with his hands on your thighs. He thrusted into you, gaining speed the more you screamed and moaned his name. He caught your lips, bit onto them even when he didn’t want you to be quiet. This was fucking hotter than anything he’s ever experienced.

And he didn’t want this to end so quickly. Not with you. Something to captivating within you made him want to take his sweet time, enjoy your body he was lucky enough to have at the first night. He didn’t want this to be just for tonight, no. He wanted you to come back, to make you feel so good you’ll have to say yes to that date. So he lifted you up once again, his cock still lodged inside you, and he carried you into bed.

Fuck, you were so hot splayed out on his bed like that, your thighs drenched and your hair a mess. Jason took his dress shirt off, throwing it to the floor, then he helped you slide off of your dress, your thongs, your stockings, and fucking hell, you were beautiful.

Jason took off his pants, and before you could pull him in, he leaned over to the side of the bed and pressed on two buttons. One of them dimmed the lights to a sexy, seductive red glare, and the other put on some music. Some slow rap song he didn’t have the liberty of choosing, and it made you giggle. You obviously didn’t want him fiddling around with more buttons, so you pulled onto his shoulders and hooked both your legs around him.

Moaning, your hands gripping onto the sheets, Jason kissed your breasts and midriff so breathily slow that it made you a writhing mess. He leaned over to your cunt, breathing against it to make you jolt, then he lapped his tongue over you so gently your back arched high up to the air. He inserted a finger, then another, and you were screaming his name over and over, shaking each time he thrusted inside you. “Fuck,” he moaned, before lapping at your clit with the tip of his tongue.

 _Yes._ Moan. Scream. Twitch at his touch. Just watching you would’ve been enough to get him off. The lights, the room, the music, it was all perfect. “Is that a yes on that date now?”

“If you don’t continue fucking me right now, I might never call you.”

He laughed and went back up to your lips, grinding against you so deliciously slow, his shaft grazing up your cunt, he held onto you as you jolted up. Suddenly, he flipped you over, and you squealed as he held your ass up, licking his fingers as he played with your pussy. You buried your head against the soft pillows and moaned as he slid back inside you, hands roughly gripping onto your hips.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!!!” you screamed, and with his arm holding onto your shoulders, he held you up, keeping that sexy arch of your back intact with his other hand, and with your head falling to his shoulder, he pulled you up for a kiss. Hands all over your breasts, skin so flustered and over stimulated, you felt burning. Jason bit your lip too hard when he felt your already tight pussy clench around him. Forehead against yours, he looked right into your eyes and snapped his hips into your ass, making you shriek.

“Fuck! Do that again, sir!”

_Fucking hell._

He did it again. And again. And again and again.

He’s never been so intimate with a stranger, never took so much time to make them feel good. And even when he’d just met you, something didn’t want him to make this a single night of quick, meaningless sex to keep him going through the day. Something wanted him to make this more than that.

So he kissed you, long and hard. And with your limbs trembling and shaking hard enough to make you fall, he held you up, holding himself back from the immense pain and pleasure that went with you clenching so hard around him, he hissed and gave in.

He came, and you both fell to the bed, his chest pressed against your back, he sloppily kept up with his thrusts and rode out his high. He shuddered, spilling so much of his load inside you. _Fuck,_ this was too good for him. He kissed your shoulders, your back, then your cheek. You looked amazing, and undoubtably grateful. Jason turned you around, legs around his body, and kept kissing you all throughout the night.

Fucking a stranger, sure. But making love to one? Not exactly what people would have in mind. But somehow, with you, nothing has ever felt better. Nothing felt so right.

And eventually, when the ripe beginnings of sunshine had met his window, you kissed him once again before walking back over to pick your clothes from the ground. “My phone’s over there,” you pointed to your purse. “Give me your number.”

Pinching your butt cheek, Jason took your phone. He then gave you his and you put your number with a little heart next to your name.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a night like that with someone I barely know.”

“Neither have I.”

Smiling, and with your clothes back on, you leaned over to him and kissed him, before walking out of the room. Biting the inside of his gums, he put on his clothes, walked over to the liquor bar, then turned over to face the fish.

A push on the remote he had opened the screens behind the aquarium. His hand in his pockets, he watched as the glass unfolded.

“You alright there, Cobblepot?”

“You. Fucking. Tool,” Penguin growled from behind the glass, his clothes and hair a mess. Probably from almost tearing them out from his skin in frustration.

“Shut up. At least I had the decency to shut the glass _and_ the one way mirror. You didn’t see anything.”

The stout man looked absolutely traumatized. “And you just forgot to turn the sounds off?”

“Oh,” he sipped on his wine. “Whoops.”


	14. The Odyssey

Fucking hell, you were so doing this on purpose.

And it didn’t help that you were late. Even if he weren’t at the podium standing in front of almost a hundred people, he could just feel how half his students’ attention had long left him and were almost drenching the floors of their drool. It sickened him. You, with your insanely fitting pencil skirt hugging your curves, a thin button shit that laid so delicately against your skin, high heels on your feet as red as the lipstick you were wearing, and a pencil you used to hold your hair up in a bun, you took the front seat, crossed your leg over the other and pulled out your notes.

Professor Jason Todd stopped with his lecture for the tiniest minute to breathe, and he told himself it was because you, his co-worker, were assigned to observe how he’d deal with such a number of students before sending the report over to human resources. His job was on the line. Of course, he’d be sweating off his pits.

Yeah, it was totally because of that.

“As I was saying,” he said. “The Iliad and the Odyssey are the oldest surviving works of Ancient Greek Literature…”

You started jotting down onto your notebook, not of his lecture, but on how he was speaking, standing, and interacting with the students, your eyes peeking up from your dark-framed glasses and looking directly into his own. Pursing your red lips together, you inched up your seat, and your skirt riding up your thighs caught Jason’s attention more times than he would ever say.

But he managed to continue speaking at a modulated volume as if he weren’t distracted at all.

“We have little reliable information about him other than that he was blind and may have been from island of Chios. He probably made money singing at festivals. Milman Perry in the 1920s speculated that Homer…”

Half an hour passed perhaps. He was doing fine. Great, in fact. You had stopped with your notes for the moment and were leaning back against the chair, the tip of your pencil between your teeth. Dark red lipstick looked so good on you…

“A-and,” he coughed. “About the Greek’s religion…”

Okay. You looked absolutely gorgeous. He never denied that. But the way you were looking at him now? In the middle of a lecture when you were supposed to make sure he _doesn’t_ mess up? Jason wanted to dig himself a hole right in the middle of the concrete floor and die.

You smiled at him.

That’s when he audibly stuttered, cleared his throat, thought back for a few good seconds on what the hell he was saying, before he continued.

He had to stop looking at you.

Look at anyone else. That kid who looked like something was up his nose. A girl who was writing down every word he said without missing a syllable and still had her phone up to record him. A boy with dark eyes who’d fallen asleep on his desk. Another guy three seats away from you, looking over at your chest.

Three knocks on his podium to catch everyone’s attention. Everyone stopped with their whispers and naps and looked back at him again.

But it wasn’t without glancing down at your chest, too. Just to know what that other guy was gawking at. And as if you knew, you breathed in with your chest up and he could see how the buttons of your shirt barely did their job.

He had to look away before he’d be given any more chances at a peek at your dark-colored bra.

Homer. Odyssey. A journey that lasted decades and other shit he’s known since 5th grade. This was exhausting. Trying not to look at you was exhausting. Being ashamed of getting a hard on behind the podium in the middle of a fucking lecture was exhausting. And later tonight, he probably won’t have the energy left in him to go on patrol.

Alright. He can take this. He knew what to do.

“Please take out any paper you have with you and write down a piece of ancient Greek literature you want to do for this week’s paper. I’ll give you five minutes.”

Breathe. Fucking breathe. This was his chance to breathe. He probably hadn’t in the last hour, because it felt like not even the tiniest bit of oxygen was flowing up to his brain.

But the demons in him spoke against his ear. It was telling him to look up at you again. Just a glance.

You were swinging your leg, your back straight as a pole and your teeth around the pencil once again. You smiled at him, this time with your eyes so dark and deep that it sent his blood flow roaring around the vessels in his body. Jason didn’t smile back. Instead, he looked at you with his face all blank, up and down, before turning back to his class. “Pens down. Tomorrow we’ll talk about the Trojan C-“

Then, you had it in you to take the pencil out from your hair, letting it drop and flow down to your back. It was a curled, beautiful mess. And you didn’t straighten it out. Instead, you let it rest over your shoulders and looked straight at Jason with the most subtle smirk.

And your lips had that pout, from a habit he’d noticed when you’d instinctively lick over your teeth. Your lips were what he stared at the most.

As did practically the whole room. They weren’t even waiting for Jason to finish his sentence and pick his mouth back up from the fucking floor.

His stutter made you narrow your eyes, lean over your desk, and take note of his behavior.

—–

You tried to at least hold back your smirk when you heard the knocking on your office door. The same three knocks he used to silence his class.

“Come in.”

Jason stepped in, his laptop bag over his shoulder.

You stopped what you were doing and placed your pen into your holder.

“Mr. Todd-”

“Don’t give me that,” Jason said, rolling his eyes.

You let out a breathy chuckle, spinning in your chair as you leaned back. He looked mad. And insanely hot. Never mind being in a teacher’s suit that was all brown and boring. He looked good in anything. Jason set his bag down, pulled down the blinds of your windows, then walked over to the other side of your desk with a glare that sent you in painfully delicious shivers.

His hands on your desk, he leaned over to you. “That wasn’t funny.”

“That was hilarious.”

“I’ll get fired.”

“Relax. I gave you a perfect score,” you placed your elbows on the table and looked up at him, feeling his breathy growl so near to your lips.

His breath uneven, you reached out to hold his tie, twisting it around your fingers.

“The students are gonna know something’s going on between us. They all had fucking hard-ons in class.”

“And you didn’t?”

Your eyes darted over his lips, then at his crotch. You smiled.

“You are so dead when I observe you tomorrow.”

“Then it’s HR’s fault for letting two professors secretly sleeping with each other have a say on their job performance.”

“It is,” he smirked.

“What are you gonna do? Parade into my class with your shirt off?”

“No, but it’s never been that hard to make you soaking wet for me.”

You pulled on his tie and he hungrily devoured your lips like he’d been long wanting to do that the whole day. You stood up, pushing the chair behind you, then Jason violently cleared out your desk with a strong swipe of his arm, pulling on your waist to let you sit on the table.

“Did you-” you said between kisses. “-lock the door?”

“Mhm.” The table squeaked when he pulled you even closer, letting your legs swing over the edge of the table. His hands were all over your thighs, squeezing and kneading them to tease your pussy. You helped him take off his suit jacket, then you pulled on his dress shirt up from being tucked into his pants so your palms could snake up his abs. Jason tore your shirt open, letting the buttons pop and fall to the ground.

Gasping, Jason started kissing down your breasts and you let him ride your skirt up to your waist. He pulled you closer, and you spread your legs wide open for him to get comfortable between them. Teasing the tip of your heeled shoe against his back, you moaned when he grinded against you.

You weren’t wearing any panties. For fuck’s sake Jason looked like he wanted to murder you after fucking you so violently. “I can’t believe you.”

“Shh,” you gripped on his hair, so tightly it made him wince. Glaring at you, he took your hand off and started to pull his tie off from his neck.

“You don’t get to do anything.”

Gulping, he took a moment to watch your chest heave before taking both your hands, letting his rough finger graze across your wrists. Then you almost came right at that moment when he pulled your arms behind your back, turning you around, then tied your wrists together with his tie.

You could feel your wetness drench the table.

“Get on your knees.”

You did. And you kept looking up at him while he unbuckled his belt and let his awfully hard cock spring out of his pants. “Has that been wanting to see me for the last hour?” you said.

Without an answer, Jason held the side of your face, taking in the sight of you so flawlessly perfect in front of him. He grazed his thumb against your red lips and groaned. “I’ve been wanting these lips around my cock since you walked into the damn room.”

When he started gripping your hair, he pulled you to him and his cock sunk deep into your mouth, past towards your throat which instantly made you gag. It was hot, almost a blur, but Jason kept holding you still until he heard you whimper around his dick. “Hmm?”

Your eyes locked onto him, you let your tongue play with his load inside you, swirling and teasing with your drool trailing down your mouth. He shut his eyes and moaned way too loud. Pulling your head back and forth, you hallowed your mouth the best you can and stared up at him.

“Fuck…” he gasped. “You have no idea how hot you look right now.”

He didn’t give you a chance to answer and pulled his cock deep into your throat to watch you gag.

Pulling your head back just to breathe, he let go of your hair and let you suck him off at the pace you wanted. You couldn’t use your hands, so you did what you could with your lips, your tongue, your teeth so lightly grazing the tip, watching his reactions. His finger brushed against your cheek, and you pulled away to look up at him with your drool dripping down your chin.

You absolutely loved watching him squirm while you sucked his dick. The way he pulls on his own hair, trails his hand down his abs, he watched you with his mouth parted and let his dark hair flow down to his eyes. You licked his tip, sucked it like you would with a lollipop and let your tongue go crazy with the slit at the tip. He bit on his hand, still keeping his eyes on you, then you forced it down the back of your throat the best you can and choked yourself.

“That’s it,” he said. Smoothing your hair over with his hand. You pulled back to look at him, and he put his thumb into your mouth, pulling it off with a loud pop before letting you have it with his cock again. You could tell he held back his cum. He looked like he was just about to internally explode.

You stood back up, kissing him so he could taste himself from you. Jason didn’t wait another moment to forcibly turn you around, then he bent you over the desk to let the cold, breezing air hit your throbbing cunt.

With your hands still tied, you let him hold onto your waist, bruising them with his strong hands, then you hit the table’s surface with your forehead when he started fucking the living daylights out of you. “Oh!” you squealed, but you bit your lips before you could scream anything else. The thrill of getting caught, it was one of the reasons why your relationship with Jason was so hot.

You don’t think he’s ever been this hard before, like it was throbbing and hurting so much that any touch was possibly going to make him cum. Still, he had it in him to hold it back, but a pull on your hair made you wince at the pain, then he pounded into you so skillfully fast, you could only stare at the wall with your tears leaking out of your eyes. It was definitely a blur now. The buzz, the sensation, his moans, you came much too early despite all your forces doing everything to hold it back. But you couldn’t, and with him still pounding relentlessly, you were a twitching mess so sensitive to the core.

The pain was so beautifully mixed with the orgasm, which trailed on and on the more he fucked you. Fuck, the orgasm probably lasted longer than the build up. But with your mouth so wipe open, screaming whatever profanity you knew in your head, Jason kept going until another coil in your stomach built up, and you exploded.

Jason didn’t last any longer. Spilling his hot cum inside you, he hesitated to slow down, wincing at his own sensitivity. You were panting, sweating off your skin, and you laid bent down over the table even with him already zipping up his pants, taking his tie off from your hands.

You pulled yourself up and stretched your skirt back down to cover your cum-covered thighs, still in a daze. You turned around, wrapped your arms around him and kissed him gently, much softer than just a moment ago.

“That ended way too quickly,” he said, his hands on your waist.

“Why don’t you come over tonight and we’ll make it last for all the way until dawn-“

“We should probably go to a hotel,” he smirked. “Can’t risk getting caught in that fucking teacher’s dorm.”

“I’ll book us a night.”

Winking at you, he slapped your ass before pulling away and walking out the door.


	15. Fire

Arms splayed out on your sides, back laid flat on the mattress, and your head dangling off the edge of the bed with your blood rushing to your cheeks, eyes, making you more aware of the sensations around it. You looked pathetic, your twitching fingers violating your clit so viciously that your legs were up in the air, shaking to your tremorous strokes. That, and the large cock lodged in your throat mindlessly fucking your face was causing the circulation to your head much worse than it already was.

From your point, you could barely see anything beyond the plain white wall and the blur caused by your own tears down your face, dropping to the floor. Your head was burning, and his hand was squeezing your throat as if you weren’t already choking on his cock, making gurgling sounds as it thrust in and out of your mouth.

The last, finishing touch to all this was the Red Hood helmet worn on his head, the only thing he was wearing at the moment. You couldn’t see it much, with your head upside down, but when you told him to fuck you as the Red Hood, and not Jason Todd, his bright eyes lit up like a kid’s at a theme park.

Thrusting into your mouth so rigorously, you let out a loud mewl for air and tapped on his thighs. The Red Hood pulled his cock out of you so suddenly, giving you that split second to breathe when you barely could with all the saliva mixed with pre-cum spilled out of your mouth, dripping down your nose and cheeks. You gasped for air, then with his hand on your throat, Red Hood plunged his dick further into your throat until your tiny neck could barely take him in. From his view, standing in front of you, he could see how vividly the skin on your neck had a large bulge outlining the shape of his cock, moving in and out of you. It was amusing for him to see.

He started fucking your face hard and fast, slapping your quaking breasts. “Don’t stop playing with yourself,” he demanded. And when he started to push inside you balls deep, holding it in so you couldn’t breathe, you had no choice but to keep rubbing at your clit even when you’ve already orgasmed just moments ago. Your body couldn’t stop twitching at being so overly sensitive, at the pain it brought each time your quivering fingers rubbed over your bud. But he was keeping an eye on you, so you kept going, enjoying how fast he was thrusting his cock into your face like he was fucking a pussy.

With the last of your gurgling sound, he came into your tongue splayed out of your mouth for him, and you felt his hot seed all over your face and lips. He kept pumping himself while he was at it. His groans, faintly muffled by his helmet, made your clit swell once more and you joined him with your cries, cumming from your own fingers for the third time that night. You swallowed everything he’s spilled in you and gagged.

Red Hood took a step back and watched you before him, your fingers taking every bit of his cum from your face, bringing it to your lips, your head handing off the bed, while your other hand gently rubbed over your throbbing folds. Your eyes were looking right at him, and even just after he’d come, he was getting hard again just at the sight of you.

Jason took off his helmet and placed it on the ground. “Fuck, babe, you look like a fucking porn star right now.”

Giggling like you were an actual porn star, you flipped over, feeling the blood rush down from your head. Jason reached over to the table and grabbed a towel, cleaning you off. It was always so warming and heartfelt when he did that. He leaned over and kissed your forehead and nose to calm you down. Then he kissed your lips, soft and gentle. He helped you to sit up.

“You okay?”

“I feel amazing.”

You circled your arms around his neck, pressing your chest tightly against his. He kissed you back lovingly and moved over to the bed with you on his knees. “What do you wanna do next?”

“Something we’ve never done before. You know those really crazy sex positions in front of a mirror?”

“Fuck,” he bit your ear. “How are you not a porn star again?”

Gripping on your waist, he kissed you tenderly until you pulled away and sat him down, his legs over the edge of the bed right in front of the mirror you had placed across your bed. You straddled him, holding him as you started to grind against his cock. A sharp slap on your ass jolted you up and made you squeal. You bit on his lip and dragged it on as you stood up.

“Come here.” Jason turned you around facing away from him.

Before you could do anything else, Jason held onto your hips and licked all over the skin of your ass, his finger grazing down your pussy, and his teeth lightly biting into your flesh. You stared at yourself, how your body moved and reacted so quickly to his touches. How at every flick of his fingers against your clit, your chest heaved up and your mouth parted open. You were a mess from a while ago. Your hair was unruly and your face was still fairly flushed. Jason kept eating your ass, and you held your hands out behind you to hold onto his just so you’d have something to grab on.

He stopped, then you felt him pull you to sit on his lap. Facing away from him, you watched yourself in your reflection, back arching up as his tender palms hovered over your stomach, your chest, kneading your breasts as you whimpered. Jason buried his lips into your neck and looked up at the mirror. You’d thrown your head on his shoulder, eyes shut close.

So he did what he could to call your attention back to yourself. Jason held onto your neck, squeezed, then forcefully made you look at the mirror while his other hand cupped your aching cunt. You moaned at the contact, but you kept your eyes on yourself, on his eyes at the reflection.

“You like watching me fuck you with my fingers?” A finger inserted inside you. “You look adorable. You cum so easily with me, it’s embarrassing.”

You were writhing in his hold. Your wet folds made that tasteful sound as Jason brought his fingers in and out of you so smoothly, yet stretching you when he’d move around to feel your walls. Your legs were over his knees, which were spread out so your legs would be all wide and open for him. Your inner thighs were drenched by now, and the noises his fingers made while it lapped up your pussy… It was the thing of dreams. His hand came up to your mouth and you started to suck off his fingers like you did with his cock.

“Fucking hell,” he whispered into your ear. Then you felt his fingers thrust faster into you. “Yes! Right there! Don’t stop…”

“Cute…” he growled.

Keeping your eyes locked onto yourself, you watched yourself shake, twitch, then watched his fingers in and out of you. Jason gripped on your breast, your mouth, everywhere he could touch. You felt the beginnings of yet another orgasm when he stopped.

“On your hands,” he ordered.

You immediately obeyed. Leaning forward, you placed your hands flat on the ground, then balanced yourself when Jason grabbed your legs, placing them to straddle his sides. You were arched way down than when you usually were when he fucked you doggy style.

His entire view was of your ass right on his lap, your curved back, and on the mirror, your flushed face staring back at him. “Holy shit…” he said, taking in your position.

He started playing with your ass, and all you could do was gasp when he’d suddenly slap it as hard as he could, then smooth it over with his burning palms. Your pussy was facing up to him, as well. Jason started to thumb your clit, dragging your wetness up your asshole. He spat on it, then slapped your ass again.

You felt like you were about to explode.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” he said. You could feel him take out his cock, now as rock hard as before. You were a sweaty, shaking mess, and you watched him jerk himself off while he stared at your ass, biting his lip like it pained him to be this awfully hard. You started pushing your ass back towards him, hitting his knuckles. A soft groan followed by his hand on your hips, you made the most animalistic noise when you plunged inside you.

From this entirely new angle, his dick, curving up towards his direction, was pressing on that side of your walls so painfully hard that it burned when he started to thrust. You weren’t just moaning. You were straight up crying. But with the pain it brought, it came with a buzzing new sensation, your flesh being rubbed on that caused tremors down the ends of your nerves. It was such a new, wonderful experience, but you didn’t have much time to delve deep into your appreciation when Jason started to snap his hips hard against your ass. You screamed, again when he snapped once more. It was slow, his thrusts, but each time he did, it was like a hot, bursting fire roaring down your skin.

“Jason!” you yelled. You could tell he loved this position. He was moaning harder than he usually does, and he liked how all he had to do was sit comfortably while you were leaning down from the bed to the floor, your weight on your elbows like an actual wheelbarrow. Jason held your hips, and with his inhuman strength, hauled you up.

He stood on his feet while carrying your thighs. Your legs were in the air, and you were almost face down to the ground, your whole body crying out while Jay fucked you harder than he ever had that night. Your ass was bouncing against his pelvis, and he alternated between looking down at you and at your reflection. Your arms started to give out, but you had no choice.

The pain didn’t matter anymore. You focused on the burn his cock left on your walls each time it dragged his immensely hard tip, pressing onto your flesh. Jason kept murmuring your name like a prayer.

The sensations were so intense, that each pull on your hips felt as good as an orgasm. You must have came by now, but each time you thought you did, another thrust into you felt just as good and you screamed out even louder. Your tears swelling down your face, you finally felt that powerful blow inside you, one that rendered you so helpless and shaking that your arms finally gave out and you fell to the ground, shaking tirelessly.

Your orgasm was one you’ll probably never recover from. Your eyes rolled and your skin burned to touch. The shaking, the tremors, that mind-blowing explosion inside you that almost made you pass out. You felt Jason come just moments after, and his hot cum was like a cherry on top when you felt it spill inside you. He was just as loud as you are. And with his arms probably exhausted, he gently placed you down and fell to the ground with you.

Your face to the floor, struggling to catch your breath, the whole world was a blur as you felt every second of that aftermath. You closed your eyes and felt your legs shake, your hands struggling to pick itself up from the ground. Jason was no better. He was on his back, eyes on the ceiling as he panted along with you.

“That… was… fucking… amazing…”

“I… know…”

Fucking hell. You were probably on the floor for a good ten minutes. And still, you were exhausted. Every inch of you ached, but your cunt still had that wonderful buzz. If you could, you’d just sleep on the floor and never move another muscle again. Every part of you felt burnt out.

You groaned when Jason started pulling on your arm. He would have carried you to bed, but even a man as strong as he was no longer had the strength to do that. “Come ooooon.”

“Nooooo…”

“You can’t stay on the floor forever…”

“You should’ve thought of that before you fucked me like a machine-“

“I wanna go to sleeeeep.”

“Fine,” you grunted. Without even fully standing up, you both slithered onto the bed, passing out on the mattress before either of you could get under the sheets.


	16. Please

“Jason!”

Your trembling hands fumbled as you attempted to relieve the overwhelming ecstasy flowing through your veins as what you could describe as tiny pins and needles, piercing through your skin while the man whose name you just screamed licked around your hard nipple. His hands were firm on your hips, definitely leaving bruises but at a time like this who cared less. You were on fire, shaking at his grip as you laid on your back, legs spread wide for him to enter inside your aching pussy over and over again until you were writhing beneath him, begging for release.

“Jay, please-“

His grip on your waist strengthened as he sat up, looking down at you. You looked absolutely gorgeous, cheeks flushed, mouth parted open, and your hair a mess. You arched your back as he thrust into you as hard as he could. “Oh my God!” you cried out.

“Please what?”

You were crying, an absolute mess. You had your back arched so much it made it easier for him to start pounding harder into you. “Please make me come…” you managed to say in between screams and wordless moans.

He smirked. Just before you were about to explode, he stopped, leaving you whining and fumbling to pull his hips towards you, anything to put his hard cock which you craved so much back inside you. But he wouldn’t. Instead he grabbed your waist and forcefully flipped you over, no mercy whatsoever that you were squirming right before him. He grabbed you by the hips again to pull your ass up, just before you felt a sharp, pleasuring sting on your ass when he slapped you.

“What was that?”

You let out a soft, needy moan when you felt his fingers slick up your folds, careful to lightly graze your clit. “Jay, please make me come.”

You felt him slap your ass again. This time it was harder. Hard enough that it was so close to making you come without even any contact from his cock. You gripped the sheets harder, pushing your ass up and begging for any kind of friction, which he didn’t give you. Instead, you felt his fingers enter your pussy, just enough to get them soaking wet, and brought them to his mouth.

“You taste so good, baby,” he told you. “Taste yourself, then I’ll make you come.”

Fuck, that was so hot. You nodded, and he slowly brought his fingers to your lips, parting them open until you were sucking his fingers clean of your juices. He smiled at that, before he gave you one last slap on your ass before he started pounding into your wet pussy with no warning.

“Yes!” you screamed, over and over like it was the only word you knew then. You gave in to his grip, let him guide you to feel the long hard drag of his cock inside you while you were getting weaker and weaker on your knees.

You screamed his name as your body gave in and exploded from the euphoric release he had just given you. You shook while you were bent over, then he leaned down and pressed kisses on your shoulder, occasionally biting down as you rode out your orgasm, finally satisfied and relieved.

You panted, losing the ability to support yourself. He let go of you and you fell to the bed, laying on your back and staring at him. You were slowly inhaling and exhaling for a good five minutes before he smiled and kissed you.

“You okay baby?”

“Amazing…” you whispered.

“We’re not done yet,” he smirked. He then kissed you on the lips then held the back of your head, bringing you on your knees while he slowly pumped his still rock hard cock in front of you. “I still didn’t come, baby.”

You looked up at him, eyes shining like a puppy while his hand led you closer to his cock.

“Suck.”


	17. Pledge

There he was, with his red helmet-ed glory. You turned as soon as you heard his substantial combat boots bang against the metal bars of the fire escape out your window. The smile on your face is inevitable, like it always is. You lowered Coldplay playing at the background before you stood up and opened the window for him.

“Did one of the raptors from Jurassic World go through your room or are you just this messy?”

You rolled your eyes, “Shut up.”

“I’m serious. Did you grow up in a barn or something cuz I don’t wanna be the one who cleans everything up when we live together someday.”

“Oh,” an eyebrow raised, so did a smile, “so I reckon we’ve reached the part of our relationship where we talk about our committed future and what school our kids will go to?”

He slowly took his helmet off, and immediately you got lost in his eyes, “Not like you’d work with being entirely spontaneous with our eventual married life.”

You laughed and helped him with his partly ripped leather jacket. Your legs situated on either sides of his hips. He then kissed your nose, to which you giggled to and hugged his neck after. His eyes couldn’t leave yours, and you had just as much trouble keeping track of time when you couldn’t stop staring at him as well.

“Do you really think we’ll get married soon?” you lightly grazed your nose with his.

“We will,” he kissed your plump red lips.

“Well, I sure wish you’re right.”

“(First Name) (Last Name), I pledge to do everything in my power as the Red Hood,” he gestured to his helmet on the floor, “That I would fight anything and anyone who dares to stop me from marrying you someday.”

A tear couldn’t help but fall down your cheek, “I pledge the same, Jason Todd.”

You kissed him with every ounce of passion you had left in you that had built up in the past hour. Oh, how you loved his man, so much that it made Rose’s love for Jack Dawson look like some summer hook up from a bad teen rom com (which Jason was sure it was. The Titanic sank after 4 days, which is more often than not the same number of days a hook up should last.)

He slowly took his shirt off, revealing the delicious, chiseled goodness you fantasize too often about. The buttons on your blouse were soon undone, and not long after you were writhing, rolling around the sheets, wrestling with his lips that felt like he sought dominance from. The friction on your naked skin caused a burning pit down your lower stomach, hungry for him, and only him, the craving you knew only he could satisfy.

He licked a long line down your front, tracing a burning line down to your navel, then back up to your breasts. “Jason…” you whispered, calling for him. He licked circles around each of your throbbing nipples, bit down carefully on your breasts to drive you nuts. He knew exactly, which specific way, on what spot, would leave you desperate for release.

His tongue teased until it reached down your burning core. “Fuck!” you screamed, when the first signs of his tongue barely grazing against your clit sent shocks up your spine. You writhed on the bed, trembled with every move he made.

“I love you,” he said, just as he licked hard on your aching bud. You moaned wordlessly, called nothing else but his name when he slowly inserted his tongue down your pussy. “Jason, please!” you cried, “Make me come!”

You heard his slight hum of approval that vibrated inside you, driving you totally insane with the sensation he was making you feel. His long finger eventually snuck up inside your pussy, drawing even louder moans than before. He added another finger, to which at that point, you already couldn’t stop screaming either Jason’s name or any other wordless cries.

Just before the flame in your core was about to explode, he added a third finger. You felt so full, so filled up with Jason’s being that you never felt more pleasured from. You gripped the sheets until it hurt your knuckles, felt the burn spark to your highest limit until you came, filled Jason’s lips with your cum that looked so hot you swore it made you come even more.

You panted, saw almost all white as if you were about to pass out when Jason cleaned up around you, set your clothes aside on a nearby seat, and snuggled both your warm bodies under your blanket. You hummed, feeling the aftermath of yet another amazing orgasm, before the exhaustion sent you to sleep.

You didn’t notice Jason was awake, still staring at you as if you were the Heart of The Ocean. You were the most precious thing in his whole world. Ever. And he wanted you to be his forever.

He closed his eyes. Maybe he’d ask you another time. Tomorrow even. Tonight was already as perfect as it can be, he thought, before eyeing the ring box in the pocket of his discarded leather jacket.


	18. Endlessly

He shushed your giggles after he clumsily bumped his head against the door frame. You covered your mouth, then he took it away to kiss you again. Your feet fumbled to get inside the room. The door slammed shut, almost a bit too loud that Jason cringed at that, glaring at you and looking around to make sure no one was about to check on you both. You continued to chuckle at his goofiness as you wrapped your long arms around his neck, staring deeply into the blue tint of his shining eyes.

Jason Todd was beautiful. You loved his eyes, and the way he’d look at you that made you feel as precious and beautiful as any treasure on earth. His hands were as warm as a fireplace in the middle of a stormy winter, and his body, his mind, and his heart, him entirely, was your everything.

The look you had on your face made him stop worrying so much and hold your waist, pulling you as close to his warm, firm body as he possibly could. He lowered his lips until it met yours, lightly wrestling and moving just to let you feel the addicting sensation of his lips on you. You breathed when he lowered down to your neck,, lightly biting and making you whimper from needing more.

You felt his warm hands brush down your waist and under your shirt, only to move up again and bringing the fabric along with him. You gasped at the feel of his hands on your skin, so scorching hot and burning much like his lips on your neck. He soon brought your shirt up above your head, exposing your lace bra cladded breasts. His eyes lit up as he stared at your breasts so blushed and perfect and ready for his touch.

You felt the edge of the bed hit the back of your knee. You were really gonna do this. You had totally forgotten about it, being so lost and your focus being on Jason more than anything else, that you almost neglected the nervousness and doubt you had when you’re about to lose your virginity.

 _Holy shit,_ you remembered, _you’re really gonna have sex._

The light brush turned into a deep red on your cheeks when you realized just what you were about to do. Jason, too, felt nervous that he was gonna see you naked for the first time. What if he doesn’t do it right? or worse…

You continued to kiss his plump, burning lips before he pulled away to look right into your eyes. You felt safe. This is Jason you’re with. And when you’re with him, nothing could ever go wrong. His large hands held the sides of your face, careful not to break you with his hold when the need for you inside him was growing too strong for him to control.

He needed you. He needed to feel every part of you. He needed to make you moan and writhe and feel good. He wanted to be inside you, taste every inch of you. He wanted to see you naked, unclothed, to satisfy the fantasies in his mind that he’s too embarrassed to reveal. He wanted you, all of you, and to show just how much he loved everything about you.

You both were starting to sweat, so awfully turned on that the anxiousness of doing it for the first time was almost completely masked off. He gently pushed you to the bed until you laid on your back. You never left his gaze, slowly moving up to the headboard on your elbows while he crawled on top of you until you were comfortable. He slowly brought his shirt above his head, showing you his perfectly chiseled chest that was almost god-like.

You were really about to do this. _Fuck, this is terrifying_.

But the look on Jason’s eyes spoke to you, telling you that it was okay and that you were secure in his hold. His fingers fumbled with the button on your jeans and pulled it down your legs, along with your panties. To you, it was either happening too fast or too slow. You laid there, not really knowing what to do until you realized your wet pussy had been completely exposed. The cold air on your core shook you, made your knees tremble, and the lower region of your stomach engulfed in a burning flame of lust. He stared at you, spreading your legs wide for him to admire your need for him.

You unhooked your bra and threw it to the side. Jason couldn’t stop his predatory gaze on your now unclothed, hopelessly beautiful body. He hasn’t seen you this way until now, and fuck, it was like he fell in love all over again. The bulge in his pants grew undeniably bigger and harder. “Wow…” he whispered to himself, almost as if he forgot you could hear him. You blushed, but his hands couldn’t help anymore but run down your sides, lightly brushing over your breasts like a feather. His eyes lit up so much, you couldn’t tell he was enthralled by your beauty or if he was just horny as fuck.

His eyes met yours again, and he leaned down closer to you, whispering “I love you” before he kissed you hot and heavy again. You heard him unzip his jeans, then something hit the inside of your thigh, something that felt rock hard, solid.

You looked down, and your mouth almost dropped open. You prepared a while for this moment, but fuck you didn’t prepare for a size like that.

“Jason…” you whimpered, but couldn’t say anything else ‘cause his mouth devoured what was left of yours. “Shhh, it’s okay,” he assured you, “I got you.”

You kissed him back and helped him off his jeans. You were now fully naked, and the feel of his skin, all of his skin, and the burning friction that rubbed against you, drew a blank in your head and drove you mad. You were a sweaty, hot mess, writhing on the bed and moaning wordless cries for him.

You pulled away from his kiss when he slowly inserted the tip inside you. “Fuck,” you cried. He stretched you wider and wider with every inch he seemed to fit inside your tight virgin pussy. He almost fell apart at the feel of you around him. “Holy shit,” he cried out. A tear fell on your cheek, which he quickly kissed away.

Thank God, he had the consciousness left still to hold back enough to be gentle. If it weren’t for you and your need for his care, he would’ve mindlessly fucked and pounded on you by now.

He was now fully inside you, and the new, overwhelming sensation of having Jason’s cock inside made you tremble and in need of his warm embrace. He peppered kisses around you, to make you feel more secure and calm. Your knees were dead by now, but the pain, the goodness, the satisfaction it brought, it only made you want more.

You looked into his eyes. And he read your mind, knowing what that look in your eyes meant. He began to move his hips, slowly thrusting into you.

“Ohhh!” you clawed on his back, shivering and trembling at every push. You felt a mix of pain and pure ecstasy. You never felt so filled up, so full, your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you cried. It felt like you couldn’t do much but just lay there and take it all in. You looked straight into Jason’s eyes, his having the same flushed look as you. You both moaned and cried as you held each other in a tight embrace.

His cock. _Fuck_ , his cock. It was glorious. Perfect. So rock hard and long and so fucking thick that you just knew you wouldn’t be able to walk that well tomorrow or maybe for the next week. You cried out his name, doing anything you can as an outlet to the overload of pleasure loaded deep inside your dripping pussy. It started to build up slowly, the pain soon fading out. You could now only feel this burning, spine-tingling sensation you desperately wanted more of. You couldn’t take it anymore.

At his last thrust, you fell apart. You screamed, tears falling down your face as your body felt electrified with the never ending waves of goodness that flowed all throughout your body. Your whole body trembled, fireworks blowing up on your core and only his hold on you as you shivered at the slow, painfully satisfying orgasm. Your pussy clenched so hard around his hard cock that it pushed him off the edge.

He pulled out suddenly, unloading his cum on your stomach as he pumped it hard and fast. He kept moaning, looking straight at you and the cum that spread all over the flushed skin of your stomach and breasts. You breathed hard, watching him cum all over you before you’d possibly pass out. You looked so fucking hot. He was definitely never gonna stop doing this with you.

You took a bit of his cum off your tits and licked it off your finger. “Fucking shit, (Name),” he groaned, before he laid beside you to catch his breath.

You just did it. You had sex. You came. It wasn’t awkward or awful or anything like they said it would be. It was nothing short of amazing.

Of course, it could be because it was with the man you loved endlessly.


	19. The Screen

“Tell me what you want.”

You felt your skin almost scrape off of your flesh caused by the carpet against your knees. Your breaths turned short but heavy as your current state made your heart race out of your chest, your hands seeking sanctuary, or just anything you can grab on, when all you can do writhe and tremble on all fours. Your back was arched as much as it could, though you couldn’t really do much but feel the long, hard drag of Jason’s cock inside your clenching walls. Your eyes almost rolled to the back of your head, feeling the intense, never-ending tremors that got you hooked on like nicotine. His large hands grabbed you by your waist, arching you even more to further push your ass up.

You felt a sharp sting when Jason’s hand slapped your ass so hard and good that you almost came right at that moment. “I said,” he leaned down and whispered into your ear, “What do you want me to do, babygirl?”

His hot breath almost burn against your skin, contrasting to the cool sweat that dripped down to your neck. “I want you to make me come!”

You felt another sharp sting on your ass, “Then look at the camera, beautiful.”

At that, he raised your head up by grabbing a fistful of your hair so you’d look at his phone positioned right in front of you. It was your idea, actually. And fuck, did you not regret it.

The camera on his phone felt like a sharp eye watching, like Jason was inside the device itself and was watching you through the lenses. And as if the feeling that shot up throughout your body when he’s fucking your throbbing pussy didn’t already feel good, the fact that you were being recorded made it so much hotter, You couldn’t help but feel sexy, almost as much as he says you are.

“You look so hot. Just look at the camera, babygirl.”

He gripped your hair tighter, letting you feel the sting in your head that added up to all your bodily pleasures. You started moaning like a porn star and could feel his cock throb and getting harder and harder at every thrust. You clenched around him so good that he let go of your hair and moaned out so sexily that you recorded it in your own head to help you when you needed something to get off to. His cock was so hard and thick that you briefly wondered how much your thighs are gonna ache after this.

Then he shifted your hips, and that’s when you were an inch close to a powerful, explosive orgasm that will surely rip you to pieces. The tip of his cock repeatedly hit that spot inside you. “Jason!” you screamed.

He had no mercy. He gripped your hips even harder, fucking your numb opening so hard, your moans could be heard from the next block. He slapped you one more time, and that’s when your body gave out, giving you one of the most intense, spine-tingling orgasms you’ve had in your life. All that, and you just happened to be capable enough to look at the camera the whole time, and Jason just couldn’t wait to get his hands on that footage.

You collapsed on the ground, feeling that shocks and aftershocks that made you high. You couldn’t move for a few good minutes, laying on the carpet with your ass up and exposed. You were so weak, so wonderfully fucked that you needed time to process just how good it was.

Jason came back with a towel and wiped your thighs off from your cum (you just happened to squirt a whole lot) and off the carpet. You still didn’t have the energy to move, so close to passing out before you felt Jason’s hot lips on your neck, then down your back. He traced your spine with his tongue before moving back up to your ear.

“You did so well, baby,” he smiled, placing a sweet kiss on your cheek. You smiled and hummed to his soft caress, embracing you from behind.

He stood up and you gathered the strength to get up from the ground. He took the phone from the chair it sat on and stopped the recording. That’s when you noticed he still had an awfully hard cock. He still hadn’t come.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at you playfully before he pressed on his phone and you heard yourself, gasping and crying louder than you thought you did. A blush suddenly crept up your cheeks, until you noticed Jason get even harder than before. His cock was throbbing, and the sight just made your mouth water.

You crawled in front of him and looked into his eyes. The video kept playing, and your moans only seemed to get louder. He didn’t dare take his eyes off the screen even when your hand was wrapped around him, rubbing smoothly at first so he wouldn’t come immediately.

He let out a groan, and you felt his hand grip your hair once again. He guided your head to his cock, and you couldn’t help but smile as you kissed the tip.


	20. The Screen Pt. 2

You could still taste yourself dripping on his length. Of course you’d know how you tasted. Your cum was almost always all over his cock and mouth. He was awfully hard, and you took the time to admire his wonderfully thick length before you took any action to aid it. 

You smiled. The moans coming out of the phone led you to believe he was watching some other regular porn video. It was almost doubtful how it was in fact you he was looking at that was making him so fucking hard. A blush formed on your cheeks and your heart raced at how Jason enjoyed watching you being fucked mindlessly on tape.

He looked away from the screen just to glance at the beauty that kneeled in front of him. You looked so cute, he thought, with those doe eyes admiring his cock and your hand wrapped around it. He bit his lip, thanking how he was this lucky to get to heaven, and returned his attention to the video.

You spat on his cock, letting your drool drip on him to give you some lubrication. He almost came at that and began to grip your hair. You smiled. He always does that when he’s desperate for some kind of relief. The cock in your hand almost twitched when your burning tongue drew a long lick up the underside. You heard him groan, and your moans in the video just got louder and louder.

“Babygirl,” he pleaded, “quit teasing me.”

You only smiled playfully, looking up at him as your hand pumped his cock. Your body repositioned so your ass would be in his full view, and goddamn was he in a better place than heaven as of now. He gripped your hair tighter, not leaving his eyes from the screen as he guided your head to his cock.

He felt your lips kiss the tip, giving him that short flush of relief which was immedietely replaced by even more desperation. He almost couldn’t take it anymore.

Finally, your mouth sank down on his cock so swiftly it was amazing how you got used to a length like that. “Ohhhh…” Jason groaned, and at this point, his hand took total control of your head. When you started to pull back, his force on you was far too strong, and you were left with his cock in your mouth pushing yourself further and further down until you could feel the long drag down your throat. You gagged, over and over until his lap was almost dripping with your drool.

He pulled back violently, giving you a split second to breathe before pulling you back in an instant. He didn’t even look at you. His eyes were still glued to the phone.

“Ohhhh! Fuck me Jason!” you heard yourself scream. You didn’t have time to be embarrassed of your cries when his cock was pushing even further down your throat, making your eyes water and your mouth hurt from the stretch. Everything was making your pussy dripping wet, as if it wasn’t just fucked violently a few minutes before.

It was as if he was masturbating to porn, except you were the porn star and your mouth was used to pleasure himself. He started pulling you back, then pushing you further again and again, faster at every thrust of his cock down your throat. You moaned into his cock, the vibrations sending him chills down his spine. You gagged on his cock a few times, letting him pull your head back and forth to his liking as he continued with the video. You snuck a finger down your folds, feeling how wet you are.

Fuck, you were dripping. After touching yourself you couldn’t help anymore but slide two fingers in your throbbing pussy, looking up at him with your mouth full with his cock. You were wet everywhere. Your pussy, the floor, his cock, his lap, the bed, everywhere just seemed to be filled with your juices. You were gonna have a hard time cleaning it all up after this.

Tears just kept flowing down your cheeks. The pain in your throat only made you more turned on, and everytime you gagged, it sounded like music to Jason’s ears. You noticed his Red Hood helmet sitting at a console table across the bed, as if it were looking at you and its owner sinning.

You couldn’t help it anymore. His cock was so full in your mouth. He groaned louder when your tongue swirled where it could and you sucked so hard he was about to pass out. It felt too fucking good.

Finally, he spilled his hot load in your mouth, making sure you tasted all of it. His orgasm was almost too good to be real, and the video ended just as he finished inside you. A lot came out of him, proving to both you and him that you were the best girlfriend the world could ever give him.

He crashed on the bed, taking deep, heavy breaths as he processed what had just happened. You couldn’t help but laugh. No matter how rough he can get in bed, he’s still your adorable little cutie you loved so much. You took a towel and wiped yourself, the floor, his lap, everywhere that had any trace of you two having sex. You joined him in bed, pulled him up so he can lay comfortably on your chest, and placed a kiss on his forehead. He fell asleep almost immediately with you playing with his hair, humming his favorite song until you fell asleep as well.


	21. Safe

“Ohhhhh…”

You skipped the build-up. You were writhing, limbs trembling at every move taking heavy breaths and feeling the burn of hot sweat all around your body. His hand held yours down on the surface, so as to not let you move too much when he’s concentrating in making you feel better than he’s ever made you feel before.

You couldn’t help but think he was doing a good job.

You had your legs so wide, exposing the most intimate parts of your body that only Jason could see, touch and fuck that way. His sexy thighs kept your legs spread so he could thrust at an angle that hit that sweet spot inside you so accurately, your hands were visibly shaking at the overloaded rush of ecstasy around your body. “Jason!” you kept crying. Tears fell down the side of your face as he kept pounding into you so hard, making sure you could feel the hard, long drag of his cock that throbbed inside you.

He bit down your neck to conceal his own moans, but mixed with the pain of having your pussy so stretched out by him made you delusional for more. You couldn’t think about anything else but relieving some of the pleasure that kept building up inside you by digging your sharp nails down Jason’s back. He groaned loud at that and turned to kiss your lips.

He pounded at you once more, then you came undone. The goodness that had been building up the whole night had finally reached its peak and your body was almost unable to handle just how powerful your orgasm was. You had cum, both yours and Jason’s dripping on your pussy down to your inner thighs. You kept coming, screaming his name out loud as you shook and gripped the sheets for some relief, but it was just too strong for your own brain to comprehend. If Jason hadn’t been holding you tight, knowing how hard you’re coming and easing into his thrusts, you could have passed out right then.

You panted, not moving for a good ten minutes just to internalize what had just happened. Fuck, that was so good. You barely had the energy to move a muscle. You felt like heaven had another form as an orgasm that sent your body in shivers.

You lied down, stunned, with Jason as equally burnt out as you were. He moved first, going down on you to lick the cum off your thighs. You lets out soft, appreciating moans, laying still in bed before he finally got up and cleaned the rest of you with a towel.

“Cuddle time,” you said, widening your arms. He didn’t hesitate to jump right back into your embrace, letting you hold him and rest his head on your neck. Jason loved this part of the night as well. He loved the feel of your fingers digging through his hair, your warm lips pressing soft kisses on his forehead, your breasts pressing on his chest, your legs wrapped around his hips as if you never wanted him to leave, your warm, beautiful body being all his to love.

Jason held himself up with his arm to look at you. He took the time to admire the best part of your body, your face. You were, and still are, the girl he’s always dreamed about. You stared into his eyes, and you couldn’t help but notice a slight glimmer on his eyes and his pupils dilating. Your heart had a warm, glowing feeling that made you feel so loved. He kissed you on the lips.

“I love you,” he told you.

You loved nights like these. You loved when he wasn’t in patrol. Because if he wasn’t, he was right in your arms, as safe and secure as he can be.

And when he is, you won’t let anything happen to him.


	22. Sex Scene

The stinging cold of the room was almost ignored when the sex scene came on. You knew this movie was R-Rated. What you didn’t know was how hot watching it was with your boyfriend running his hand down your thigh.

“Jay, I don’t think we should…” you whispered, but even you couldn’t fool yourself to think you weren’t wet at that moment. His large hand slid deeper into your inner thighs, so close to feeling your dripping pussy under your skirt. He leaned in and nibbled at your neck, slowly digging his teeth into your delicate skin. His breath was scorching against you as he kissed at your jaw, your cheek, everywhere his lips could have contact on.

The sex in the movie couldn’t even compare to how hot Jason was right now.

You focused on his mouth on your neck. His lips were wet, soft yet demanding, and when you felt his burning tongue licking circles, you almost broke the arm rest from gripping it too tight. “Are you wet, babygirl?”

You slowly nodded, parting your mouth just a bit to release a slight moan. You wanted to let out dirty noises, sounds that could only be heard by Jason’s ears (and the unfortunate neighbors). You didn’t realize you’ve done your own exploring and found your hand reaching over the bulge in his pants. He grunted at that and adjusted at his seat, careful not to let anyone around you notice.

You gently rubbed through his pants, massaging over the denim enough to tease him while he continued to suck at your neck. You couldn’t believe you were doing this. You’ve never done it in public before.

But you didn’t care. You wanted him now.

“Jay, please…” you massaged his cock harder to let him know what you wanted. He smiled at that and pulled away from your neck. He slowly licked up to your lips, exploring your mouth while his playful tongue couldn’t help but toy with yours.

You let out a moan barely enough for the next two seats to hear, that was until he bit at your bottom lip the exact same time his hand came in contact with your drenched panties. Your spine shot up at the stimulation and you gasped, so Jason bit your lip harder to keep you quiet.

You couldn’t take this. The need to narrow down your moans mattered less and less with every second passed where his hands were busy making you feel so fucking good. You felt his finger set your panties aside, gaining himself access to your wet pussy.

“Fuck, baby…” his breath danced at your red lips, sending you in an overloaded frenzy as he started to encircle your clit.

Even with the movie as the only source of light, his green eyes were still bright enough for you to make out. He stopped kissing you and stared into your eyes, deepening every motion of his hands as the heat grew with your passion and love for each other.

His fingers slowly entered inside you. His hands acted as a match that set your core on fire, burning every part inside you with his hands dripping from your juices. You were helpless, too weak to react properly or moan with the thought of being caught in your head. You couldn’t care less if people heard you. They wouldn’t notice since, after all, your moans were drowned out from the movie.

Your hands shook when he found that sweet spot inside you that always turned you into a squirming, moaning mess. His long fingers curved and massaged directly onto that spot with such accuracy, you had to bite into his shoulder just so you wouldn’t scream out. You were so wet. His fingers fucked you at a faster pace with every second passed, and you couldn’t take it anymore.

You came on his fingers without any shame, whispering his name as his arms held your trembling body. Your whole body felt like an overwhelming explosion, your torso barely strong enough to hold you up when you shook so much even Jason was worried for a while.

Jason continued to kiss you, careful to be gentle with you since he knew how weak you were at the moment. He felt you squirt on the seat and on his fingers, so he did what he knew would make you even crazier. You watched him lick your juices off his hands before he placed a sweet kiss on your lips.


	23. Kissing Pt. 1

You loved kissing Jason Todd.

You just loved kissing Jason Todd.

It wasn’t just the puffiness of his soft red lips, or the smell that came from him and only him you can only sniff when your this close. It wasn’t how his tongue would start by gently poke at you, begging for entrance before he’d slyly slide in anyway and play with yours. It wasn’t how his strong hands would firmly hold your waist, as if preventing you from slipping away and gently trace your spine at your lower back. It wasn’t how he’d pull away right in the middle of your trance and show off that devilish grin while nuzzling your nose, whisper dirty promises into your ears and go back to kissing you as you giggle. And it definitely wasn’t how he’d eventually push you against the nearest wall and drive his hand down your thigh to bring it up and hook your leg over his hip.

You loved kissing him because from the way he does it, you could just feel how much he loves you without telling you in any other way than his actions. 

Your back was tightly pressed against the wall, concealing you from doing anything else than just stand there and take it when he finally stops attacking your numb wet lips and traces his tongue down to your neck. You gasp and entangle your fingers in his locks, pulling even tighter when you feel his nails deliciously raking down the skin of your thigh, leaving bright red marks that showed how much you were his. 

He smiles after biting down your collarbone and goes back up to lay kisses against your cheek, jaw, and the sweet spot just below your earlobe that sent sparks down to your legs. You tremble agaisnt him before he senses your helplessness and lifts you up, carrying you to the nearest surface available (the kitchen counter) and pushes you to lie down. His greedy hands grab your waist as you arch your back to him, feeling his wet lips leave a trail down your neck.


	24. Kissing Pt. 2

You were a moaning mess and you haven’t even taken off your shirt yet.

Or, he still hadn’t ripped it off your body.

The soft lips you were accostumed to feeling, or fighting, against your own had found its way to your collarbone, leaving trail after trail of marks that made you his. Your fingers slowly slipped from his hair and went down to the hem of your shirt, hoping to finally get them off.

Jason noticed, grinning against your skin before he forcefully grabs your wrists and pins them down. You let out a soft plea just as he goes back up to conceal your lips, kissing you roughly, as if he was trying to leave a mark on your lips, too. 

Your heels dug against his lower back, pulling him close for some friction, just to relieve a bit of tention since it seemed he wasn’t even close to fucking you at this time. Jason started driving your shirt up, his hands happily going to town with the feel of your skin, your back arched to him and eventually reaching your bra. He bites at your bottom lip as he pulls away, looking at you with those brilliant blue eyes the way a predator would look to his prey. 

He was gonna fucking kill you.

Your breasts were now exposed save for your bra, but that didn’t stop him from attacking you with his lips. His hands were kneading your breasts as he kept kissing down your middle, all the way to your abdomen where your shorts were begging to be removed. 

“Jay…”

How you wanted to slap that grin off his face. You knew what that meant. He wasn’t only gonna make sure you knew you were his. He was gonna let the whole fucking apartment complex know how good Jason Todd was in bed. You got even wetter knowing people were gonna hear you screaming his name.

You had a good 3 seconds to think of that before he literally ripped your shorts down your legs, without taking off your panties. You groaned. You just wanted to be fully naked by now and he was holding back. You sat up when he knelt down and finally took off your shirt and your bra.

By now only a thin pair of panties was covering you.

Jason stopped what he was doing to look at you.Holy shit, you were hot. How was he not fucking you by now? 

Your fingers grasp his hair, just gently playing with the locks. Jason smiles and spreads your legs wide, open for him to do what he wants.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told you, making your heart flutter just as he finally slides your panties off your legs and goes to work.

A huge sigh of relief leaves your trembling lips, throwing your head back when Jason starts with your clit. His tongue gently works circles around the sweet bundle of nerves, sending paralizing sparks of electricity up your spine. You were pulling at his hair, screaming his name like it was the only word you knew by now. 

He liked the sound of that, so much that he started thrusting his tongue inside you. It wasn’t as full as his cock, but his tongue was dirtier and more intimate. You let out a loud, wordless moan, not caring if the neighbors three doors away could hear you. He thrusts his pink muscle in and out, bringing you to the edge of a much too long awaited orgasm before pulling out.

You whine, but he was in charge. Jason stands up and pulls you closer, kissing you on the lips to let you taste yourself. You were giggling, enjoying the feel of him this close to fucking you, all the while staying this sweet and adorable. You just loved the handsome grin he had, driving his shirt up to run your hands up his abs. He pulls a way and pulls his shirt off, and you smile in content when you see the gloriousness that is his fully sculpted chest you just loved running your hands along. 

Jason takes the time to kiss you, holding your waist and pressing his lips against yours. No tongue, just a sweet, gentle kiss that calmed you down at the same time igniting a fire in you that you wanted nothing more than to put out. Your arms wrap around his neck, giggling when you hear him fiddling with his pants. 

You reach down. His cock was awfully hard by now. Your hand wraps around him and starts pumping at a slow, steady pace. He groans and pulls away, biting down your shoulder.

Neither of you could take it anymore. He grabs your wrist and pushes you down, back laying flat against the counter. He takes another moment to run his hands down your sides before he pushes his cock at the entrance of your pussy. You let out another load moan, then scream out totally when he finally slides inside you. He skips the build up and thrusts into you fast and rough. You have growned accustomed to his cock but his size always manages to stretch your walls at first. You loved that pain. You just laid there, taking in what he was finally giving you and feeling the hard drag of his cock filling you up deliciously. You were pratically boneless. You’re whole body in a trance from a wonderful sensation over and over again. You were trembling, curling your toes while he grabs hold of your hips so you’d meet his thrusts. 

Your name leaves Jason’s lips, and that’s when your mind drew a blank and your whole body shook wave after wave of a powerful orgasm. You didn’t have the strength to move. You were panting, still feeling the orgasm even moments when he came seconds after you did. He slows down, dragging it as long as he could.

He leans down and kisses you, going from rough and dominant to adorable and gentle in seconds. He was smiling with you against your lips, whispering “I love you…” without seeming like he was pulling away for a while.

You loved kissing Jason because he always ended up fucking you.

Also, you loved him, too. 


	25. The Thighs

The moment his hand found its way to the doorknob and slammed it shut behind him, his broad, thick body was all over you, hovering over your figure as he slammed you against the wall. His lips marked his territory on your neck, biting down your flesh like a blood thirsty vampire before trailing down your collar bone. 

Jason smiled when you gasped, digging your nails down his back when his tongue swirled over the sweet spot on the lower part of your neck. He smelled so sweet, a nice mix of men’s cologne and gasoline from his last patrol that you couldn’t get rid off of his shirt. His body, pinning you down as he raised your shirt above your head, aggressively taking your bra right with it. 

While you threw your head back against the wall, his lips started sucking every inch of your exposed breasts, your midriff, and everywhere his lips could touch. “Fuck, Jay” His lips curled to a grin when he looked up. You gripped his hair, pulling him back up so you could slam your lips together. You suddenly felt his hand fiddling with your jeans, slowly undoing your belt and zipping it down enough to slip his fingers into your folds while he continued to kiss you. Holy shit. “Fuck babe,” he whispered, “I could get myself off just looking at you right now." 

"I can do that for you…” You flash him a goddamn sexy smirk before getting down to your knees, only getting to slide his jeans down to his ankles when he pulled you back up. “I wanna make this about you…” He replicated your actions and went down, sliding your jeans along with your panties down your smooth legs. His fingers danced on your skin, prolonging the feel of you at his fingertips. 

You didn’t know how fast he moved you, but you ended up sitting on his lap on the couch, with you fully naked and him only in his boxers and a thin shirt. Unknowingly, you began to feel a nice, slow-moving sensation right down to your core. Your knees went weak, barely keeping you up before you realized you were already grinding on his thigh. 

Holy fuck, it was hotter than anything you’ve done. Your boyfriend was sexy, anyone with eyes could see that. But it wasn’t just his perfectly chistled chest or his toned shoulders that made him so, because one of the first things you noticed about him were those perfect, impossibly toned, hard as diamond, fucking hot pair of thighs that were sexier than any other part of his body. They were big enough to match your head, and definitely hot enough to get off from. Now he was yours, and you looked down as you felt your clit slowly rubbing against his skin, a long, torturous drag after another. 

His thighs were almost as good as his cock, and fuck the feel of it against your warm, dripping pussy made you weak to your feet. “Yes baby keep going” You thought of stopping, quit enjoying yourself while he sits there not getting any pleasure out of this. You thought of going right to the good stuff and slide his cock inside you but you couldn’t. It was slow, but fuck it felt good. Your moans got louder, and soon you were riding his thigh while he watched you, green eyes not taking a second to miss what he thought was the single hottest thing he’s seen for so long. 

"Fuck! I-I’m gonna come, Jay!“ Your juices spilled on his skin, dripping with your scent all over him as you rode your orgasm out. Your clit lazily dragged over his skin, before you stopped and dropped your head on his shoulder. "Well,” he laughed, “Never thought you’d have that much fun.” You smiled while pressing sift kisses on his neck, “In case you haven’t noticed, I have a thing for your thighs” He laughed, “Yes, I do, babe.”


	26. Does That Hurt?

This was technically a drill. This was what you signed up for. This was what you expected when you decided to fall in love with the gun-handling, reckless, handsome vigilante who gets into fights and comes home with wounds almost an inch deep. This was what you said you were okay with and decided to stay with for the rest of your life (the ring on your finger practically sealed that).

The clock read 3:28. You’ll both sleep ‘till noon, you thought. Though that was the last thing on her mind by now. Your fingers were firm, held stiff and controlled with a needle with legs were crossed over on the floor. Jason sat up with his back against the foot of the bed, legs spread wide so you could sit in between.

He had his head thrown back, facing the ceiling while counting the times the needle peirced through his skin, then back again in a slow rhythm. You made sure to keep it as painless as possible, but he really didnt mind it. It was nothing compared to the other parts of his body hurting that you couldn’t fix. He wouldnt tell you, though. He kept some details of his night from you, or else you’d freak out if you knew he almost got shot in the head or his leg was actually broken. The last thing he wanted was to see you worried, ‘cause then you might reach your breaking point and leave him someday.

“ **Does that hurt?** ” you asked him as the needle stabbed his skin. 

He licked his lips and inhaled the blood-sceneted ether around him. “Nah,” he told you, tilting his head down a bit to look at you. 

You finished up with the stitches before looking into his eyes, “Take a shower.”

Fuck, he was lucky to have you. He gently cupped your cheek with his hand, automatically making you hold his wrist so you could kiss his calloused palms. He smiled, staring at you stand up before he made his way to the shower.

You didn’t join him that time. You stood at the sink, watching the blood get sucked into the drain after you washed everything that had blood in them. You filled your lungs with the highest amount of air you could and closed your eyes, until you felt two large, muscular arms wrap around your waist from behind. Your arm caresses his in return then you felt his nose nuzzling into your neck. 

“Going to bed?”

You turned your head to his direction and closed your eyes, “Not now.”

You felt a small, sweet kiss on your shoulder, “Babe, I’m sorry-”

“I told you not to go out tonight.”

He holds you even tighter, “I know, but things were getting out of hand.”

You shook his arms off you and headed for the bedroom. Suddenly, you felt a strong hand grab your arm, “Baby.”

“Just go to bed, Jay,” you whispered. His grip still hadn’t left your arm. You looked up into the deep blue in his eyes and inhaled the hypnotizing scent he gave off after he showered. He took small steps toward you,”I’m not tired.”

You tried stepping back until you hit the wall, “Yes you are. Go to bed.”

He caught your eyes glancing down at his hard abs, “Forgive me yet?”

You sighed, feeling his breath closer and closer against you, “Jay, I can’t sleep if you’re not being careful out there.”

“I am. But I can’t come home unscathed all the time.”

You didn’t say anything when you realized he was only a few inches away from your lips.

“You know,” he whispered, his fingers beginning to unbutton the oversized white shirt you had on. Your heart instantly started beating faster and your breaths came short and quick. “I really couldn’t care less what happens to me out there if it weren’t for you worrying at home. I know you cry yourself to sleep at night, and that’s just as painful as the scars I come home with.”

Your chest rises at every shaky breath as he unbuttoned between your breasts. You didn’t have a bra on, so his fingers would lightly graze your skin. His breath was achingly hot against your mouth and you wanted to jump at the contact but his body was twice your size and you were caged by him and the wall. 

“I’m sorry if this isnt what you signed up for, but I love you and I know you love me too. I just wish you didn’t as much as i do so you don’t have to cry so much.”

He finished unbuttoning at your midriff, then the three other buttons below it. Your heart was beating frantically, laying flat against the wall knowing you were moments away from being him having his way with you.

He opened up your shirt, revealing your breasts and the thin black panties that were undeniably soaked by now. His fingers traced over your curves, admiring them without even saying a word. His warm fingers almost stung the surface of your skin, making you jolt at the contact that would’ve made you come when he reached your nipples.

His lips met yours, and thats when you gave in and let him lift you up so he could carry you to the bed. You let out a loud moan when he throws you on the sheets. Then he wastes no time and gets on top of you, kissing you everywhere around your body. You gasp when he reached your inner thighs, feeling his breath ghost over your core before he goes back up to you face, kissing every inch of your cheeks, your jaw and under your chin. He left so many hickies on your neck you were sure you needed a scarf to go to work tomorrow. 

He takes one nipple in his mouth, gently sucking and flicking it with his tongue until he moves to the other one. He knew you’d come just from that so he holds back, kneeling between your legs that were spread wide open for him. He runs his hands over your legs, taking in the smoothness of your skin before he pulls out his cock from his boxers.

He kisses you once more before he flips both of you over so you were on top. His hands gripped your hips, one setting your panties aside so his cock would tease your clit. You threw your head back and let out a moan loud enough to wake up the neighbors. His thumb rubbed your throbbing clit as he slowly guides himself inside you, groaning your name as he screams out in ecstacy.

Fuck, he felt good. Your headache magically vanished. You couldn’t care less of what was happening cause all you could think about was how big his cock was and how perfect his chest felt when your hands were rubbing all over him. You held his hands that were over your breasts, kneading them as you continued to bounce on his dick. You kept going faster, slamming into him harder until your knees felt wobbly and your whole body was on its high.

“Fuck, Jay!”

Eventually, your body couldnt take much more and youexploded with him inside you. He noticed you come from your moans and held your hips so you’d continue. You screamed out his name, which made hime come and spill his juices inside you. He threw his head on the pillow and panted.

He held you close and threw the sheets over your body. You took off your shirt entirely so you’d feel his warmth on your bare skin. You fell asleep almost immediately, feeling exhausted more than he was. He didnt, though. He took the time staring at your face, a face he found so perfect and delicate he wanted to run his fingers down your cheek. 

He’ll be careful,he told himself. He’ll make it up to you someday.


	27. Slow Burn

You’ve always known that a good half hour in isolation with Jason, wherever you may be, will result in a secretive, almost scandalous sexual experience. A few minutes in a pool under the beautiful night sky with you and his hands were already all over you, his lips pressing hard into your neck like Damon Salvatore feeding on human blood. You threw your head back, giving him as much skin he can get to drag his soft pink tongue all over. He had suggested beforehand to go skinny dipping, so he had no problem digging his hands into your ass and feeling your warm skin underwater.

You were silent, looking up at the sky breathlessly while your small mouth parted open to let a few moans escape. You didn’t notice until your back hit the wall that he had you cornered, ready for him to have his way with you. You were on your high; looking at him with so much adoration and lust that you gasped the moment he picked you up and wrapped your smooth legs around his waist, making the gentle, silent water splash around you.

You could pass out from how good it felt, the cold water around you in contrast to Jason’s firm, warm being, his hard cock already grinding against your core, or his breath ghosting on your mouth. You kissed him, deeply and hungrily as if you wanted to eat him up. You had no idea how a person could want someone this much.

No, you didn’t just want him. You needed him, needed him inside you, to feel every part of you as you felt every part of him. You wanted to lavish him with passionate kisses all night and make love to him like it’s your last time.

Your legs gave out the moment his cock slip into your soaking pussy. You let out a wordless cry, as if your desire for him had been partially relived, but you knew you were about to get so much more than what you wanted out of him. You wanted him to make you come like no one else ever had, and you knew he could do that three times in a row if he wanted to.

“Jason…” you gasped. Your pussy was scorching hot as the shocks went all the way down to your legs and up your spine, and the long, slow drag of his cock made it harder for you to stay put. It was burning hot inside you, delicious in every way that if he went just a bit faster, you’d come in an instant. But he knew better than that. He knew how to make you come so hard it wouldn’t just be your legs you can’t feel in the morning.

He started thrusting, and the sensations around you, the water splashing at every thrust, the beautiful stars watching him fuck you, the fact that you could be caught at every minute, the fact that you couldn’t care less with mind numbing shocks running through you, you were certain you were gonna come at any minute now. But despite how everything felt, Jason knew how to prolong it, so you didn’t come when you thought you would despite the goodness being absorbed throughout your body.

Your pussy opened up to him like it was magnetically attracted to his cock, and with every push, the hotter your body became. It was like he was igniting a fire inside you, like a slow, agonizing burn ready to explode.

He kissed you again, and that’s when your body gave out. Your orgasm was powerful enough to break every bone in your body, coursing through your veins with electrifying currents that pushed loud, dirty moans and curses out your mouth. Jason held on to you, holding you tight so you wouldn’t fall into the water, whilst continuing to thrust into you for his own pleasure. The heat was still there, his cock was still over-stimulating that one, special spot inside you that he knew how to reach. So you came a second time when you felt his hot fluids fill you up.

You laid there, in his arms, helpless like a puppy found on the street while he rested his head on your shoulder. You kissed his cheek and whispered a small ‘I love you’ while you waited for him to regain his strength and take you to his apartment.

_Please leave a message and tell me what you think of my writing :) I love talking to you guys and you helped me sculp this blog which I cannot live without :’)_


	28. Stuck

You stood there frozen, despite knowing you weren’t alone, nevertheless with somebody so strong he could break walls and build them just to protect you. You heard light beeping noises, probably coming from the machinery that held the elevator up, and eventually the emergency light turned on. Your chest fell an inch deeper out of relief that you weren’t gonna be stuck here for hours in the dark.

“Baby?” You held Jason’s hand out of instinct. “You okay?”

You felt his firm hand grow tighter around yours as he turned to face you. “I’m fine, but it looks like we might be stuck here a while.”

You grunted, but refrained from complaining. The last thing you wanted to do was to become a problem for everyone else, even if it was just Jason. Just him, and you, in an elevator together.

Bruce called your boyfriend in from the office. You had no idea what it was for but you could see this morning before you left that Jay didn’t wanna go. And instead, here you were, stuck in a dark, tiny space with no one else to contact. Your phones were out of signal and you already tried pressing the emergency button.

You sighed in defeat, bringing him in for an embrace and burying your face into his broad chest. “I’m sorry, baby.” You looked up at him and made sure your eyes were as big as they could be, hopefully to make him less frustrated. “I shouldn’t have forced you to come here. And now you’re stuck in an elevator with me for what could be hours and I made you mad.”

You made sure those puppy dog eyes were as clear under the limited lighting.

Of course, it always worked on him. “It’s fine, baby,” he kissed your forehead. “It’s not your fault.”

His lips were soft on your hairline. Then he kissed your left temple, your eyelid, then your cheek, your nose, your cupid’s bow, then finally down to your lips where you needed him most. He held your face before he gently pulled away.

“You know,” he brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear, “We both know we’ve been wanting to try out different kinks. Maybe doing it in public can be added to our list?”

You smirked, “The power could come back on in a few minutes.”

“Or hours. Who gives a fuck. It’s Bruce’s place anyway.”

He slammed into your lips, and at that gesture you knew you couldn’t back out. You were lost in him, inhaling his addicting scent that made you hungrier for a taste of him every second. He pushed you against the wall and stuck his tongue down your throat, forcefully grabbing your ass and lifted you up so your legs wrapped around his hips.

It was so hot you were already starting to sweat. Not only was it humid because of the blackout, the elevator walls had mirrors on them. So you could see yourself, looking gorgeously sexy against the wall while the hottest man alive carried you and started kissing your neck. The small space made it even better for your moans and gasps to be heard. Your heavy breathing, your unclear whisper of his name, it was all in the effect that he had on you, and you couldn’t stop watching yourself being so close to getting fucked in the reflection.

He started grinding on you. Your skirt was lifted up to your hip so it was merely your thongs that separated your drenched pussy from his jeans. You cried at the friction, wanting more from him, so you reached down to his ass and pulled him closer.

He grinned at that and bit at your collarbone, “Should we do this fast?”

Then, you heard someone else’s voice coming from the emergency telecom. “Hello? Sir? I’m sorry to tell you that after we heard your distress call, it might be another hour before we can rescue you.”

You let out a loud moan and smiled, “I think we should just take our time.”

You could barely hear anything but muffled noises canceled out by your desperate cries as he couldn’t stop grinding against you.

“Hello? Anyone there?”

Jason ignored it and unzipped his pants, pulling his rock hard dick that you wanted nothing more than to fill you up nicely. You grunted, pulling him closer to hopefully relieve your drenched, empty pussy that was crying out for him. His hands went under your dress and snaked up to your bra covered breasts, slowly kneading them while he bit at your neck.

The sensations were too much for you to absorb. The way his lips worked at you, his hands at your breasts, and his hard cock teasing your hungry core. To add to that, you couldn’t help but feel the thrill of being caught for doing it in public, or the fact that there were mirrors all around you and you couldn’t stop staring at him and what he was doing to you. Not only were you feeling it, you had front row seats on getting to watch it.

You held on to him as close as you could, bracing yourself as he set your panties aside and slid his hard, throbbing cock inside you smoothly. You were already so wet, it was easy for him to drag his length inside your pussy despite his impressive size and your tightness. He moaned and threw his head into your shoulder, feeling that shock in his spine similar to what you were feeling. You pulled on his hair, finding relief from such overwhelming pleasure that you could feel your knees give out. If he wasn’t holding you, you would have fell.

He started thrusting at a steady rhythm, and the euphoric sensation was getting too much, but you still couldn’t peel your eyes away from your reflection. There you were, getting mindlessly fucked, sneaking in public while he thrust his dick inside you in the near dark. You looked so beautiful, with your lips slightly agape and forming moans and cries at every thrust, and your soft cheeks blushed at how you opened up for him so easily. You’ve never don’t this before in fact. That is, you’ve never done it in an elevator. But with Jason, you’ve probably had more sex than anyone else in the planet combined.

His dick was so hard inside you. And your walls started clenching around him, and Jason tensed up everytime you did. The wonderful flows of such an amazing, dirty feeling coming from your core and stretched to the rest of your body made you so helpless, you almost passed out.

Then his hand reached down to rub your clit, and that was nothing short of too much for you. Your orgasm was enough to tear down walls, exploding inside you and sending wave after wave of spine tingling good ness that for a minute you couldn’t move your whole body. And you saw it all happen in your reflection.

Your moans were enough for Jason to release his hot load inside you, and it couldn’t help but make you orgasm again just from that. Jason was the true definition of hotness, and you had no problem getting off when it came to him.

Your breathing filled the whole elevator, and you panted while he held you knowing you couldn’t really support yourself at this time. He pulled out of you and zipped his pants, carefully setting you down while you regained your composure.

Jason went up to the telecom and pressed the button, “How long until we get out of here?”

He heard a whisper coming from the telecom, “I knew there was someone stuck in there!” he heard before the guy cleared his throat, “It might be another fifteen minutes, sir. Are you all right?”

He looked at you, all tired and satisfied, and smiled, “Yes, we are.”


	29. Good Morning

“Good morning, babygirl.”

Two extremely muscular arms encircled your waist. You were merely wearing a discarded black shirt you found on the floor that morning, and nothing else. You hummed into his strong, warm embrace as the soothing smell of the freshly brewed coffee you made for him filled your apartment. “Good morning,” you sighed and giggled. You felt his hot lips press against your shoulder.

“You know,” he whispered into your ear, “I could be wrong but I think that happens to be my shirt you’re wearing. Mind if I take it off?”

You bit your lip in an attempt to contain a grin. “Jay,” you said while turning on the coffee machine, “I can barely feel my body from last night.”

He could feel himself getting hard just staring at you. His eyes grew more predator-like, ready to pounce on you and make you come like he hadn’t just last night.

You looked so beautiful. Your hair was still a mess. His shirt only seemed to compliment your figure and your face looked as fresh as morning. He couldn’t help but hold you tighter.

“That better be your phone I feel, Todd.”

He grinned, “You’re not leaving until I fuck you this morning, (Y/L/N)

He cupped your chin and forcefully turned your head to the side so he can kiss you hard. You moaned when his soft tongue tasted every inch of your mouth while his hand reached for the hem of your shirt, bringing it up to your breast and exposing the best parts of you that he loved staring at and feeling so much. His throbbing cock grew harder at the feel of your skin, your already wet pussy, your tender breasts.

Jason pushed you to bend over the counter, and you moaned again at the cold kitchen counter pressed against your breasts and the side of your face. “Yes!” you sighed, grinding against his boxers and begging for some friction. You held for dear life at the counter, shaking at the multiple stings and shivers running up your spine. He rubbed his finger against your folds, feeling your wetness for him and the sweet bundle of nerves that caused you to twitch every time he rubbed against it. You couldn’t help it.

“Jay, baby, please…”

He wasted no time. Jason’s long, thick, delicious, hard cock filled you up so nicely and smoothly with the embarrassingly dripping wetness going on. He leaned down to groan against your ear. And fuck, was it hot to hear him, the Red Hood, moan your name along with unclear curse words while he thrust into you. The long drag of his cock was becoming too much for you to take, but he held and restricted you from moving so you were forced to take in all that he was giving you.

You felt the electrifying shocks coming from your pussy and spreading to the rest of your body. He thrust into you over and over again, going faster at every push that it didn’t take long for you to come at the overwhelming stimulation of your g-spot. You screamed his name, trembled against the counter while he held your hips tight and filled you up with his hot come.

You stayed in that position for a good few minutes, not being able to move at the goodness of it all. Jason was first to stand up.

You squealed when he suddenly picked you up bridal style, and the smile just wouldn’t leave your face when he started pecking kisses all over you until you got to the bed.

He laid you down with him on top.

“(Name)?”

“Yeah?” you smiled.

Then the idiot started tickling you like a child and wouldn’t stop even though you were laughing, writhing under him, and squirming. “Jay stop!” you laughed.

His tickles slowed down when he pressed his lips against your neck before looking down at your eyes, taking a moment to smile and look at you.

“I love you,” you told him.

“I love you too, babygirl.”


	30. Hot Water

The only thing missing was blood seeping right of your eyes, especially when it came to days like this. The ringing noise stuck in your ears was the bits and pieces of what you could remember of your boss’s aggravating screaming. You closed your eyes and concentrated on the sound of the water dripping on the bathroom floor instead, feeling the sweet, scorching burn of hot water flowing through your skin. You took a deep breath, running your hands through your hair with shampoo and rinsing it off.

Then you bit your lip when you felt two rather large arms wrap around your waist and soft lips pressing against your shoulder. Without words, he ran his hand through your stomach, feeling his hard, calloused fingers in contrast to your smooth skin. You wanted to say something, but your attention was resorted to his hot breath against his neck, and nothing but a soft moan came out of your mouth.

He must have known you had a bad day, because without warning, he reached his hand down between your legs. _Yes,_ you thought. You threw your head back against his shoulder as you felt his perfect fingers run through your folds, making sure to feel the long drag against your clit that was beginning to throb. You felt the beginning sting of a spine tingling sensation when his other hand reached up to your breast, gently massaging and kneading it to his liking.

Now you were wet. You were sure of it. You could hear how much you wanted him to fuck you hard just by the sound of your dripping pussy being rubbed with his fingers. “Oh…” you whispered, grinding your hips to gain more friction against your throbbing clit before he withdrew his fingers, carefully tracing it up to your stomach.

You turned your head to the side to kiss him, but he pulled away instead and smirked. You felt another sharp sting when he squeezed your breast, hard. The feel of his skin was already hot enough, but added with the hot water still flowing out the shower head, you were gonna melt on the floor any time soon. You let out a louder moan, making him lose his control on you. He released his hold on you and turned you around.

You had your eyes on him, shining under the light and silently asking him to make you come. He gently held your chin and kissed you, but you pulled away too soon and knelt down in front of him instead.

“Fuck,” he murmured under his breath. He always loved it when you did that.

If he wasn’t gonna fuck you soon then might as well push him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

You took your time, wrapping your hand around his hard cock, slowly dragging soft moans from his perfect mouth. He grabbed the back of your head, gripping your hair as if it was his way of begging you to suck him dry. You started by licking the tip as slow as you could to make sure he could feel your soft tongue. He gripped your hair harder, urging you to go faster.

You looked up at him, making your eyes sparkle against the light while looking directly into his own eyes when you opened your mouth to suck in the tip. He threw his head back, enjoying how you swirled your tongue around him, making him writhe in front of you with the sound of dripping water that accompanied his soft moans. Then you immediately took him whole, pushing his cock deep inside your wet mouth until it bumped the back of your throat.

He let out a loud groan at that and the sting in your hair grew more painful as it was delicious. Still, you didn’t stop. His whole cock couldn’t fit inside your mouth so you pumped him with your hand while your mouth did the rest. You bobbed your mouth back and forth, starting out slow and steady while never taking your eyes off him. You pulled back for a moment, taking a deep breath while still rubbing your hand around his hardness before diving back in.

You tried pushing back your gag reflex, swallowing around him and almost choking with him in your mouth before you pulled back to breath and sucking him off again. You felt his muscles tense, and at that point you knew you were in control of him. He was yours.

He came all over your mouth, some spilling on your lip. You felt so alive, and you could just tell how amazing he felt by the way he was closing his eyes and almost leaning against the wall on his side. You swallowed and stood up, smiling at him.

It took time for him to regain his composure. And by the time he did, you were done rinsing yourself off in the shower. You stepped out, holding his hand to let him follow you.

“Where are we going?” he said, the first full sentence either of you has said after what had just happened.

“Bed. You owe me a favor, Jaybird.” You winked and led him out the bathroom without even drying yourselves off.


	31. Cold Metal

“Are you sure? What if we get caught?”

“Alfred never comes down here. Bruce is busy upstairs,” he smirked. “You’ll just have to be careful not to get too loud.” He cupped your chin and tilted it up so he could kiss you, soft enough not to make you moan.

You smiled, “But what if I can’t help it?” He bit his lip at that and stepped forward, guiding you until your back hit the hood of a very expensive car.

You expected a nice dinner with Jason’s family at the Wayne Manor, and you prayed Jason wouldn’t slip his hand in your skirt under the table while you spoke to Bruce mid-sentence. Thankfully he didn’t, but with Jason, you never went anywhere without messing around a bit. Now you found yourselves in Bruce’s garage, full of the most luxurious cars in Gotham that cost more than the arms and legs of any person combined.

And by the time you realized that, Jason had lifted you to sit on the hood, legs spread wide for him while his lips wrestled with yours. As if the garage wasn’t humid enough, the hotness that is Jason Todd already made you sweat so much it would be better to take your clothes off as soon as possible. Lucky for you, Jason already had that covered.

He pushed you to lay down after taking your shirt and bra off, leaving you topless with the cool metal against your sweating, hot skin. He stopped kissing you and started biting down your neck, pushing your legs farther apart.

“Jay…”

“Shhh…” he whispered, smirking up at you before circling his tongue on your nipple.

Now he wasn’t being fair.

 _Fuck,_ a small breath escaped your lips. The tingling sensation, coursing through your veins as you gathered all that you had not to moan. You arched your back, biting your lip in an attempt to constrain yourself from screaming as he made his way down your midriff, then to the hem of your skirt.

He looked into your eyes just as he slid a finger through your drenched folds. You squirmed under him, shaking as your spine shivered with delicious tingles that spread throughout your body. Your clit was throbbing, begging to be rubbed.

“Jason…” you couldn’t help whisper. Your own hand went down to your wet pussy, trying to rub yourself if Jason wasn’t gonna do it soon enough. He stared at you for a while, watching you touch yourself on a hood of a gorgeous car and maintaining eye contact.

Fuck, he could get off just looking at you.

“Baby, let me do that for you,” he said before leaning to press tiny kisses down your sensitive inner thighs. Your hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling it tight enough to let it sting him when you felt his soft, pink tongue, sliding against your clit.

The metal was so cool on your back, perfect in contrast with sweat that pooled over your head as the rest of your body shook and trembled under Jason’s grip. You arched your back even more when he slid his tongue inside you, moving around and stimulating every delicious spot he could lick.

You grabbed your own hair and pulled it just to relieve some of the pleasure he was giving you, his tongue over every spot he knew would leave you writhing for him, say his name, and shaking under his hold. He gently circled his lips around your clit and sucked, finally pushing your body to its limit and coming with his tongue inside you, so powerful you couldn’t care less if anyone heard you. You shook, moaned wordless cries, screamed “Yes” over and over until the insanely good orgasm you just had subsided.

You laid there, tired and sweaty while Jason stared at you, smiling before he went down to kiss you.

“There are like, twenty other cars in here,” he winked at you.

You smiled, “Then we better get started.”

_We all sin once in a while, right?_


	32. Wallpaper

Two espressos at ten that night. At this hour, there were three types of people in the café with you. The hard-working strivers with bloodshot eyes and five different highlighters, the laid back, unbothered students on their phones even with a book wide open in front of them, and the likes of Jason, the friends of the mentioned two, asleep on the couch and/or their desks.

And it was just that when you got to your table and Jason had already settled into his seat, crouched over and unmoving. You poked his shoulder with your elbow to wake him. “Drink.”

“I didn’t order one.”

“I thought you needed it, with you on patrol tonight.”

“How’d you know?”

“It’s Wednesday.”

Wednesdays he patrols the alley, so he won't be getting any shut eye for the whole of the night. And he had an hour, maybe two, before he leaves. Still you convinced him to come with or the lack of company lulls you to boredom. And that wasn’t much an option even when it’d be inevitable having a paper due before AM.

Jason didn’t argue, and he wasn’t much to have caffeine before he goes on patrol. He just took the cup and sipped.

You pulled out your laptop. “Got anything to do for the night?”

From your screen, you looked up and Jason was on his phone. “Errands.”

“Errands?”

“Yeah,” he showed you his screen. It opened a text from Roy. “Is Roy asking you to do something for him?”

“Nah. I just need to reply. It’s been two days.”

“So errands to you is replying to text messages-“

“You know I don’t like texting when it isn’t necessary.”

“You reply to me.”

He snorted and sipped from his cup. “’Cuz you're tolerable.”

“Thanks so much.” You stretched out your fingers. “Now be quiet. I need to finish this.”

You never once would have thought that was the last thing you’d ever say to him that didn’t have any unusual undertones, when you didn’t have to think too much about what you’d say and what light you’d put yourself into. And what was worse, it wasn’t one you’d prepared for, neither was it anything to expect even when it was all in front of your nose for so many years.

“Bathroom,” he said to you after half an hour of silence.

And all else would have stayed that way if you let it. But even that had proven to be something so difficult for you to do.

It started when, out of the gaps from the supposed noise cancelling headphones you got from Wish, his phone rang. It was Roy. Because of those headphones, and how they failed at their one job, you heard that ringtone, the first of this descent, this succession you’d no longer knew how to stop.

You picked up his phone and told Roy he’d call him back.

Another step was looking too closely at his lock screen that opened just as you hung up.

It was taken from a couch. Your couch it seems. The one in your apartment that faced your window. And in front of it, too far for you to recognize immediately but close enough that you’d know, was a head of hair, back turned and facing out the curtains, with an arm outstretched so she was holding the fabric out the way to look out the glass.

Her hair was, however, something you could tell was yours. Because then you remembered the day this picture was taken. You invited him over to your apartment and a parade went on just outside your building. Jason didn’t care for it and stuck to the couch. You wanted to at least take a peek.

But it would have been nothing to think much of if it weren’t for the fact that the whole picture was centered on _you,_ that it wasn’t the curtains or the windows or even the blank wall perfectly shined on was what the photo was so focused on.

It was ignorance, genuine confusion you just wanted an answer to.

But something, some voice perhaps, told you it was a good idea to snoop around your best friend’s phone, because that very voice knew there was so much more to this than you ever would have thought.

Another step you didn’t know would push you further into this fall was guessing his password right the first time.

It was then when you knew there wasn’t any turning back, whatever it was you’d gotten yourself into.

All it was, and all it should be, was a photo of you, one of you turning your back to tell him you’d seen god knows what outside your window, something that seemingly made you smile in a way you’ve never seen yourself before, so raw and candid, one you could never force yourself to have if you tried. Because it seems it came out when you weren’t. A photo that Jason had set as his home screen. All it should be was a photo, and a few taps of his fingers that should mean just as much as saying you looked at all decent. All it should be was pixels, a moment captured just because, something he’d look at amusingly that had nothing to do with depth nor thought.

All it was is you, his best friend, someone he took to prom once and ended up skipping because you had food poisoning that night, and he spent the night holding up your hair with your head in the toilet. All it was is you, the girl who tried and miserably failed to hook him up with so many others because no one seemed to stick with him long enough, longer than just a fling or enough to have meaning.

All it was is _you_. It was _him._ It was _just_ Jason.

It can’t be anything more.

You put the phone down just as Jason came back from the bathroom.

“Roy called.” You found it difficult to even talk. “He wants you to call him back.”

The man just scoffed. “All he’s getting is a text outta me. You didn’t have to answer.”

You shrugged. Maybe you _shouldn’t_ have.

_But it shouldn’t matter if it didn’t mean anything._

That he didn’t actively choose to have your face to look at every day when you weren’t around, on his phone which he was on so much of the time, even when he barely talks to anyone.

That it wasn’t you, at a moment you didn’t even notice, and a photo he’d cropped out so it was you and you alone that he could see, that he didn’t care for the curtains, the view out the window, or the blank wall, that he only cared to see you.

That he didn’t choose to have you to look at every time he closes an app or sends a text or takes a photo or do anything with that little device.

It shouldn’t be any of those things.

But, even with your efforts not too futile, it didn’t even matter.

Ten years, more than that, without seeing him anywhere near that light.

But not one day out of those years did you remember looking up from where you were sitting quietly across him and notice how lightly his tongue dragged over his top lip to clean off the coffee’s brown, or how he ignores it when his hair tickles his eyelids but can’t stand it when it was on his nose.

You thought you’d never notice how that night, the dark circles under his eyes were more eminent than they’d so often be, how when he answered your call that late afternoon, he’d just woken up from a nap, or more likely, just had the time to at all sleep. How he didn’t even sound like it was a bother and went with you anyway.

How he’s never rejected a night with you at the café even when you thought he would, even when he’d barely do anything more than nap or fiddle with his phone. Sometimes he’d pretend to ask about what you were up to, pretend to be interested.

How he’s never said no to you at all. Even for the most trivial things, even when it seemed so unlike him to be invested in what you do, even when it doesn’t concern him at the least.

You never saw him in that light.

Suddenly he was shining under it brighter than any beautiful woman’s eyes or a concert stadium’s stage lighting.

At one point you couldn’t remember, you were told it was possible to fall in love in a day, and naturally you didn’t believe it. Or if it were true, that it wasn’t at all any deeper than a child’s play pool or a pond outside a garden.

And it was all too unlikely that you’d know all these with what time you had.

But you did.

All it took was an hour. Less than two.

And it was your chest burning, jumping even, that went with your stomach when he slid the small cake he’d ordered over to your side of the table so you could have a bite, even when you knew that little slice was barely enough to stuff him.

It was your eyes that took too long to linger on what was just his face, no longer _just_ a face, but was now one you could stare at for so long as you could see, for so long that you’d take advantage of your sight and choose to only ever look at things so beautiful, such as him.

It was your hands, sweating profusely and defying all effort you’d pathetically exert, how they shook so much you had to fist them just to have some kind of conscious control.

But even that wasn’t possible. You had no control in any of this at all.

It was the opposite of gradual falling, the kind you thought would only bring out something so intense and genuine and at all _real_ , something that’d last and evolve from the frantic beating in your chest into comfort you’d find in no one else.

It wasn’t something you’d seen come from so far and prepared for even with it so clear, that you’d look to yourself and actually _watch_ yourself fall and at all have a say in any of it.

Because, if anything, it was tripping over a cliff that suddenly appeared behind you, or a beaver dam you thought was made of stone, but instead was filled with leaves and branches so brittle and fragile that the water broke through it easier with one, single ripple from its surface.

You watched yourself then, as everything you felt, every ounce of redness in your face that morphed into this fire that never would stop burning even with what you’d try to extinguish, that this shaking in your palms turned to this reeling, this desire to hold something or someone, _someone that was him and only him,_ when you looked up and saw his hand and you realized it was what you were crying out to hold.

Like you’d transcended out your own body and saw what you never thought existed suddenly unfold. 

It wasn’t possible.

But you didn’t even allow yourself the time to deny it.

“Want me to get you more?” Jason asked you, and you realized you’d finished the cake he’d given. And you didn’t even like cake.

“I’d love one.”

Just as he started to get up from his chair, he looked at you quizzically.

“You alright?”

The nod you gave him was too subtle to imply truth, but he didn’t look into it twice. He just got up and bought you another slice.

Then he handed the whole thing to you, took one bite, then gave you the same fork he’d just raked over his lips.

A smile so palpable, a smile you saw him look at and return, for only just so few a second, it stayed and delved into this threshold with him you never would have foreseen.

But it was that very smile that sealed it, that locked you in, and right then you knew that perhaps, this was what you’ve wanted in a good life for so long.

It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be.

You couldn’t possibly have fallen in love with him in eighty-three minutes.

But at the end of it, you didn’t even try to deny.

You did.


	33. Someday, We'll Meet

**_‘_ ** _If you can’t tell, I was flirting with you.’_

Your cheeks have grown painful, and your side eyes started to hate you constantly having to pay attention to the streets and pedestrians for you when all _you_ would look at was your screen. Not even the strong yet alluring ambiance of the shop could at all have the slightest bit of your attention, or at all your admiration.

“Excuse me,” the barista called you over. Whoever was in front of you had left and you didn’t even notice. “What would you like to order?”

“Caramel Macchiato,” you muttered. It was the first decent thing that caught your eye in the menu. You scrambled for your wallet, handed him the cash, then as you stood aside already you were typing.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘I’d love to see you try.’_

You took your cup, sipped, and momentarily winced when you were met with an untimely burn mark on your tongue.

From not so far, you saw an empty seat just by the cascading views of delicate snow and the warm rush of a heater close by. You took the seat.

.

Just one sugar packet should be alright.

It was quite the talent, how he ripped the whole packet with just one hand and poured it into his drink. A useless one at that, except when he was too invested writing and rewriting a single text before he hits send.

Dick stirred his drink and didn’t notice how it started to spill past the brim.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘Yes. I have five tabs open telling me how to do this.’_

He hit send just before a drop hit his thumb, finally prying his eyes away for the much-needed minute. But it was barely just that he gave. Dick walked over to an empty seat and set his elbows on the table just as he would be as excited if he was fifteen.

Was it right saying just that? Probably not.

.

You’ve never talked to anyone this open about how much of a dork they could be and actually make you laugh, genuinely laugh, and not just a breathy chortle out your nose. Though this definitely wasn’t the first time, and you’ve gone through one too many potential dates either trying too hard or trying too hard _not_ to try at all.

But this guy, for some spiritual reasoning logic could never convince you of, he carried his cheesiness like it was anything but. Like everything he said was _supposed_ to be what he says.

You sipped from your cup, and the whole thought that you came here to work on a paper non-accidentally slipped your consciousness.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘Have you found any good ones yet?’_

_._

**_Dick:_ ** _‘I have, but I don’t wanna mess this up.’_

Perhaps whatever it was he was doing, if at all would be considered at all riveting to just about any human being in existence, was doing its job. He’s a flirt. He’s always been a flirt.

But to those he actually _wants_ to stay, even when he has no idea the face of, he’s just about as sweaty as the grease left behind by a rotisserie chicken.

He did have five tabs open. None of them worked out.

He waited for a reply and didn’t even touch his drink with it cooling with the neglect.

.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘Don’t worry. You won’t.’_

You almost jumped out of your seat when a large wall of glass hits the back of your chair like a car without taillights. Spurting out your drink from your nose, you looked up and the guy who came in apologized once, before he went his way to the counter.

Another minute after that, a child burst into the door and by then it was your fault how you leaned back far enough for the glass to hit you in the head.

You hissed, looked around for other seats empty. So much for cascading snow.

.

_Did that mean he’s done it? Did you like him? Already?_

Because he definitely did, and it’d only been twelve hours since he matched with someone and ended up staying past three in the morning just to talk. Hell, not even for golden nights at TCM would he stay up that long.

It was why he was here at all. Give him the caffeine rush just to at least jumpstart his brain for the day. But even that, he couldn’t give himself.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘I wouldn’t want to waste my chance with someone like you.’_

His hands were the Niagara and almost did he give himself a heart attack when his finger slid past the screen, and he ended up having to wipe it just to hit send.

He put his phone down, flat so the screen was all he could look at, then he sipped his coffee.

And almost spat it out. _What the hell did he just pour in it?_

.

By the fifth time you were almost stabbed with the door handle, someone finally sat up from another seat nearby, one that wasn’t as warm but at least didn’t have the threat for physical harassment. You got up, as quick on your feet like any other café goer would for a table, then settled down.

You stretched out your neck and arms, finally pulled out your laptop like you were supposed to, then just as it booted up already you were back on your phone. Then you saw his text.

You wanted to run to wherever the hell he was at that moment and throw the phone at his face, any attempt at all to ease how your stomach had morphed into mush and your arms uselessly flailing about like some boneless pile of flesh, which was more or less what you were.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘That was a good one. 8/10.’_

_._

The concoction he’d brewed was enough to choke a man to death like some medieval torture. Whatever it was, it wasn’t sugar he’d poured all over it and stirred like it was soup. It might as well have been salt. _But they wouldn’t have salt in a fucking coffee shop, would they?_

Dick cleared his throat, hacked off the crystal grains that had stuck on his throat and beat his chest with his fist.

Then he stopped, like a man who’d just been caught naked in a department store’s dressing room, eyes wide open and wary, when a girl walked past his table.

And when she took the seat right behind him, he let his eyes follow, didn’t even realize his neck was turned all the way over to the side, and watched her stretch out her neck and arms.

His phone lit up, and slowly he picked it up.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘What attempt? :P’_

_._

Cute guy behind you. Sharp jaw. Large physique. Tanned skin as smooth as the desert sands. Strong, yet lean arms.

Just one glance was all you got, and already you couldn’t stop ogling at his reflection from the glass in front of you, even with it too distorted. You worked with what you had, and what you had was equally pleasant to the eyes.

You got another text, drank from your cup that’d cooled by then.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘What you did just now. Was it one from the sites you have open?’_

Another smile, out of the countless others from just that day alone, before you glanced again at the man’s reflection of his side. _So cute._

You should talk to him. _Should you talk to him?_

You probably already would have if not for one of the best matches you’ve ever gotten out of that shitty dating site, but he couldn’t possibly be anywhere _near_ as attractive as the one just five inches away from your backside.

.

She was pretty. That girl behind him.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’_

He texted, still with his nerves, but he couldn’t help it.

Just a glance. Over his shoulder. He caught sight of her hair and just a bit of her right cheek.

And it was probably a mistake, on him most of all, how his eyes seemingly got drawn into the glass thick enough to make out a reflection. And from that surface, he saw himself, back crouched over sneakily trying to check out a cute girl.

Then so quickly did that relaxed demeanor melt into this horrible burning just under the first layer of skin beneath his cheeks when from that reflective glass, he ended up catching sight of her eyes staring back at him.

Dick looked away, swallowed.

And if he didn’t catch just a glimmer of a smile out of her just that second he looked away, he would have bitten his lips off just then.

.

You definitely should at _least_ start a conversation. Ask for his number. See how it goes.

But it’d only been twelve hours with this dude you met online and already you could see that light shimmering of gold you dug out of mounds of soil after so long with a shovel. You didn’t want to lose that either, and you didn’t even know what he looks like.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘Maybe you’re a lot better at this than you think.’_

Just once more, you glanced at the window.

Then you caught the man staring at you over his shoulder. You froze, and your spine was as good as a walking cane held stiff.

Your neck was going to burn at the amount of rubbing you were doing with your sweating palms, but so much was that a habit when your hands were shaking and you hadn’t an idea much what to do, especially with boys like him.

.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘Sorry. I’m just nervous. I don’t usually do this online.’_

The nerves were getting to him. And it wasn’t just from the texts.

The strings that grounded his shoulders weren’t too hard to shrug off, and with it held his head up higher much like it would be tied to the ceiling. _Confidence. Charm. He was supposed to be good at this. Stop acting like a goof._

He took another sip, and almost spat it out, completely forgetting that it tasted like shrimp sauce.

.

It was unfair how every word out of him drew out the best of your smile, made your day like some nuclear accident were to happen in your apartment and you wouldn’t bat an eye. You tugged at your hair.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘Don’t be. I already think you’re cute.’_

Then you hit send, then you wished you didn’t.

.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘You think I’m cute, huh?’_

He needed a drink, calm him with the nerves. And for that, he needed creamer. At least just to make this horrific excuse of a drink bearable at the least.

The counter was at the other side of the shop, and the crowds were so full that if he stood up, someone would take his seat in two seconds.

He didn’t have any creamer left in his table.

But the girl behind him did.

Good impressions. At least.

He didn’t have much a choice. No one else was around him. And the drink made him want to both cry and vomit and he didn’t exactly want to throw away three dollars.

He turned around.

.

A light, yet sharp tap on your shoulder.

You turned around and caught sight of the most beautiful ocean blue eyes you’ve ever sworn to see and prayed to the deities above, whoever was true, that you’d be blessed enough to look into your own.

“Hey, uh-“ _holy fuck his voice was hot._ “Sorry. Can I have some of those packets?”

He pointed at the creamers, and there was no use hacking your throat off when it was as foggy as a day in London. You took three packets and handed it to him. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

He winked at you, and you almost fell off your chair.

A text was waiting for you on your phone, and it took you a minute.

Still with the rush, smiling until it hurt, you imagined whoever you were talking to, behind the screen, was at least half as attractive as that man behind you.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘I think you’re adorable.’_

_._

Reading this text from you and getting to talk to the hot girl behind him probably wasn’t the best idea to do within the same minute.

He bit on both his cheeks and let his fingers grab onto his hair to ease himself. Then he breathed.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘What if I look like a serial killer?’_

He typed that just as he was too busy pouring three packets of creamer into his cup.

And just as he read back, he wished he didn’t.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Unsend._

The drops of sweat hit send for him and he might as well have thrown his phone down a ditch and ghosted.

That girl behind him was distracting him too much, throwing him off. Her and her annoyingly adorable smile. _Fuck_.

.

Back hunched over, elbows on the table, you eyed his text like it was a quotation to be memorized.

And you huffed, long and hard. Another step. To an unknown outland.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘Is it weird that I’m pretty sure you’re at least decent looking?’_

Another glance over your shoulder that didn’t at all feel like you were peaking over a wall of such great heights, at the other man’s incredible build and hair looking as soft as feathers in the wind.

You haven’t seen anyone that attractive for as long as you had eyes.

But you also never had a conversation like this with anyone you’ve ever met, either.

.

The breath out of him. Like his soul had been lifted back from the depths of earthly soils.

Dick dipped his head just so the sting from pulling on his hair would snap him back into thought. And he thought, long and hard.

Whoever you were, whatever you looked like, the past twelve hours were the most enjoyable he’s ever had in years. With a stranger, no less.

You were wonderful. And if it were to last, then this might just be one to keep.

His drink was to no salvage, even more horrible than it already was.

He set it aside, breathed.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘What if I’m just all talk?’_

_._

You’ll know what he looks like, eventually, and whatever it was, it’d be worth it.

And it will be if this carries on, how in just one night you’ve talked of movies and thoughts and book and conspiracies you haven’t even talked to about with your friends, it will be worth it.

Your luck with guys, when you go for the cute ones too much, hadn’t always ended too well for you. So this was a change. A fresh one. Find one that matches your soul before anything else.

Blue Eyes behind you will have to wait. In another life, if you were still keen on such risks, you’d have taken it.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘I sure enjoy talking to you.’_

You finished your drink, but you didn’t leave that shop until the snow blew over and the tides mellowed enough for you to settle. Take your time. Enjoy this.

.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘I do, too.’_

He stayed for however long it took before the snow storm outside had come to a rest, and it was long after he’d come in.

And he couldn’t stop texting you even if his phone bill would bite him in the ass later that month, and with it came the assurance he needed. With each turn of your back and forth’s, the conversations endless, wherever it ended up heading into, you were this depth still yet to be explored.

At the gust of cold that blew up his socks, it’d eventually be too dark to walk around town. He threw away his half empty cup, walked out of the shop.

.

You had to head home. Stay too late and the ice would literally nip at your ass before you’d get anywhere near your street.

Coat over your shoulders, and your hair tucked under your hood, you stepped out into the cold, slippery sidewalk still with your phone in your hands. The bus stop was right in front of it, so you stood at the side, waited, with a line ahead of you that wasn’t too long.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘I’ll text you back when I get home.’_

.

It was the girl who sat behind him.

He didn’t let himself get lost in his stares much longer.

She was waiting for another bus, it seems. She was at his side, head glued to her phone. Which wasn’t at all to do when it was almost dark and in Gotham.

She put her phone down, looked up at the bustling streets. A strand of her hair wandered off to her cheek.

Another text message.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘No problem. Be safe.’_

Dick kept his phone, blew out a whiff of white smoke from his pink lips.

“You come to this place often?”

She stiffed at his voice, but softened just as she drew her delicate strands from blocking her eyes.

“I do… Their macchiato’s the best.”

.

You couldn’t see much of his eyes, still you were enamored with them. It wasn’t any trouble to talk, at least not as much as it should be.

“I’d have to take your word for it,” he said. “Whatever I got, it was horrible.”

“I can tell,” she laughed. “Those three packets of creamer didn’t help much?”

“Not even a bit. I wish it did.”

.

She really was beautiful.

And, for a moment he was too selfish not to indulge in, he basked in such a sight, even with it just a sight at all.

A red bus stopped in front of them.

“This is mine,” she sighed, voice as pleasant as the smoke out her lips were soft.

“Nice meeting you.”

“You, too.”

She left, and it was colder when the bus drove out.

He took out his phone.

**_Dick:_ ** _‘I’d love to meet you someday.”_

She was beautiful.

And somehow, he could tell, you were, too.

**_Y/N:_ ** _‘We will.’_

****


	34. 21 days

**Day 1**

_Grounds Coffeehouse_ had been open for weeks, and only now were the flowers and ribbons from the opening ceremony taken down and did the people stop flocking over it like it wasn’t just another café a few blocks away from WE, which it was. There was nothing overly remarkable about the place, and it was smaller than the last one that opened at the other side. But it was quaint, and just today, it was quiet, which was what he needed. A half hour away from his desk should be sure to wake him.

Tim pushed the glass door and it hit the chimes hung up on the frame. Immediately he calmed at the familiar aroma that greeted him. It wasn’t too different from all the other places he’d frequent, but already he could tell the place boasted peppermint more than any other flavor. Perhaps to match with its dark green walls, which were blank save for one side. It had a mural of a coffee cup painted over it.

He didn’t feel too adventurous with his choices that day. Black coffee, with enough brew in it to hopefully keep him sane enough not to either ballistically run into the street or just pass out in the elevator. The packets they had over at the office were laughably disgusting and the cups he brought from home just wouldn’t cut it.

And when he found a good enough seat and slumped down, he almost fell over his chair. The bags under his eyes were heavier than his own fingers, the sting in them was much like driving knifes down his sockets. Despite it burning his tongue, Tim took his first sip, rubbed his eyelids with his knuckles and distracted himself with how bright the place was to at least keep himself awake.

But _Jesus,_ was that hard to do. The cup was horribly diluted, didn’t pry his eyes open at the first snort like other mixes had done to him. Staying awake until seven am that morning. Had to rush to the office right after patrol. This was hell he was trying to survive in.

 _Focus on the light_. At least until he finished the cup, as horrible as it was. Suddenly it wasn’t so much a mystery how quickly it lost its crowd at just a few weeks open.

A group of four just took the seats near the window, blocking his needed sun. His eyes will punish him eventually at the unhealthy rubbing he was doing to his irises. He squinted at all the other windows.

Maybe he could move to one of those seats, but the table next to it was taken by a couple, the one across it had a guy with glasses too invested on his phone to look around. At the farther end, at the third window, there was a seat empty.

Tim stood up from his chair, brought his cup with him, then started for that seat.

Then someone walked over from the counter and took it just before he was close enough to reach for the chair.

You didn’t see him, as it seems, and before he could even step back, you’d already pulled out your two big notebooks and a laptop.

Tim turned around to his seat, and the mutters that came out of him were too vulgar to be at all audible when he saw _that_ had just been taken as well, just a few seconds after he stood up.

He didn’t bother with another. Tim drank the whole cup like a whole pint of black coffee was as strong as chamomile tea and threw it on his way out the door.

\-----

**Day 2**

It turns out he did go back to that place, just when he told himself he wouldn’t. The line at _Split Bean_ was too much for him to bother and he needed the caffeine surge even when he’d slept that night. Perhaps an espresso shot would do it, never mind how it’d actually taste. He was quick to order from the counter and that empathetic consciousness wanted to beat himself up when he saw there were hardly four people around. _The place was that bad._

At least it was quiet. Tim took a seat he thought would be decent, one that wasn’t against the window but was facing it so at least he wouldn’t be ignored by the light. He opened his planner, took a sip.

_Not bad._

Someone was sitting by the window, the one right across him. And if he hadn’t noticed the many notebooks, highlighters, and the laptop filling the otherwise silent ambiance with the slight tapping of keys, he wouldn’t have recognized you. You stole his seat the other day.

He’d be bothered if it weren’t for the three empty cups you had on your table that you’d set aside, and they didn’t look like they were left behind. You took a sip out of your fourth cup, stuck it to your lips and teeth as you read your textbook from the screen. You looked tired, to say the least. And those four cups might have been the only things holding you up.

Tim pulled out his phone and got a text from Bruce. Not too long after he was at the other side of town fighting off a burglary at Gotham National.

\-----

**Day 5**

He started to greatly appreciate the lack of crowd, how you couldn’t hear a mutter out of anyone in the room, how the air conditioning wasn’t powered on too cold, a strategy he’d come to learn from baristas when they want people out their seats.

Tim came back, ordered his newly discovered usual, then took the same seat across the window. He opened his planner and looked through his schedule that day, which wasn’t much. So he just laid back and took his time with his drink.

It was you _again._ Same seat. Same drink. Same black laptop so horribly overworked. You didn’t look up at anyone that passed by, and it seemed you wouldn’t even if a giraffe with six legs were to walk into that room.

Gotham U wasn’t too far from here. You didn’t have a lanyard on you to tell him that. What he did know from his time on campus was at this time of year, exams would come in and coffee shops thrived with overnighters and crammers. And it would explain, yet again, the two empty cups you had at the side.

You had your hair up that day. Five days of seeing you work your ass off in that same table, pulling at your scalp to internally groan and only then did you think of tying your hair up to lessen the bother.

It suited you. You looked pretty.

\-----

**Day 8**

It’d been well over a week. Still you were there looking no better than that late, tiring afternoon just before you hurriedly rushed out of the place for class.

Though if he had anything to do, the same would be said for himself. But this was his time to relax. This time, at four in the afternoon. Sometimes three. And you’d have been there hours before.

Today, however, it seemed you’ve been there for many more than just a few hours. The whole day, if he was right, judging from the number of cups you had emptied. Not the economical choice he’d recommend, and this was coming from a coffee addict. You had your backpack on your side, a laptop _and_ an iPad open on your desk, and three pens laid out in different colors. Exams seem to be tomorrow.

Was it weird that he knew all this?

It would, if he were anyone else.

But he was the World’s Greatest Detective and he could deduct half a life story at a single inspection of a man’s handwriting. He could get so much from a single glance.

Like that man beside you. With his roughed-up shoes and hair all over the place. Probably came back from the triathlon a few blocks away, changed into nicer clothes and was now looking at his phone for photos of his run. _No. Not probably._ He was sure of it. The number stamped onto his wrist said so.

So it shouldn’t be weird at all that he knew of you, of your exam schedules and classes and free period and how you liked your coffee mixes.

He looked at many other things to convince him that.

“Hey.”

He looked up.

“Can I borrow some sugar?”

He almost choked until he saw you pointing at the sugar container he had near his cup.

Your voice was more pleasant than he thought.

“Sure.”

You took the sugar from his table. “Thanks.”

Then you left.

\-----

**Day 10**

“Watch it!”

If he wasn’t so tired, he’d have suited up and caught that reckless maniac before he kills someone. But it was comforting to see he turned to the corner leading to GCPD. Hopefully they’ll take of it. He can have this.

Five pounds of paperwork waiting for him at his desk. He had six minutes. Tops. Any more and he’ll have to spend the night at the office. _Again._

He stuffed his hands into his suit jacket and walked into the shop. A nice expresso shot. That’d be good for him.

The door chimed him in.

And it was completely in his subconscious, how he just turned his head over to the left, right where he knew you’d be sitting.

And you _were_ sitting there, looking the same with a long sleeved shirt covering most of your arms, coral like the mug you had waiting on your desk.

Tim looked away before that glance lasted more than a second. He got his order, sat down, and pulled out his phone. _He had three minutes._

The door chimed in again, and someone else came into the shop. It caught your attention.

That was the first time something made you look up from your seemingly endless pit of work. You glanced at the woman that came in.

Then your eyes found their way to him.

He should have looked away, having just been caught staring, which he didn’t even realize he was doing until right then.

But then, you shot him a smile.

Tim smiled back, didn’t look away until you did.

He ended up staying in his seat until you went out, which was a good hour afterwards. And all the while, not a string of thought reeled him away from his seat and his view.

\-----

**Day 13**

Today, you weren’t around.

To be fair, he came in pretty early. It was one in the afternoon. Perhaps you didn’t stay as long in the shop as he thought.

Tim ordered the lightest he’s ever gotten from the shop, latte with no extra sugar, which he allowed himself with not much ahead of him that day. Tim took his regular seat, pulled out his phone, and waited.

He didn’t know he _was_ waiting.

At two pm, he still hadn’t left.

At three, he told himself he could just do the work at home, reward himself with the ambiance at least for today.

At four, five pm, there was nothing keeping him there at all.

But it wasn’t until six, alone with it already dark outside the snowy streets, that he realized how blank and bleak the place actually was when there wasn’t another soul, just him and his five cups of latte with his phone drained of power.

He stepped out the door and looked around. Still, you weren’t there.

\-----

**Day 15**

Perhaps his deductive powers wouldn’t be thought of as polite when he was out in public like this, when supposedly he was this normal, functioning young adult even with him running a billion-dollar enterprise. Nothing should excuse him from being this creepy. And that he was, when immediately he knew what went on when he saw you at your seat for the first time in two days.

Those two days must have been your exams, and today was the aftermath. You were crouched over your arms, burying your chin into your elbows with just your laptop open in front of you. You were watching a movie, which he couldn’t see from his angle. He just knew that whatever it was, it was just about as interesting as a four hour documentary, yet it wasn’t boring enough to make you turn it off. So you were tired. You didn’t care. Your hair was up in all places and you were dressed in sweats.

_Exams didn’t go too well._

And thus, Tim realized his innate ability to deduce anything wasn’t one he should be proud of, especially when it meddles with the lives of complete strangers. He didn’t even know your name.

You sat up, opened your phone. What you were looking at wasn’t pretty, because you were rubbing at your forehead like the worst migraine just surged between your nose.

There weren’t many people around, but it _was_ more crowded than it had been the past days.

Tim ordered your favorite mix of macchiato from the barista, paid for it, then asked them to take it to your table.

When they gave you the cup, you couldn’t even speak to turn it down. The waiter told you it was from an admirer.

And your eyes grew even wider when you took a sip, realized it was the exact mix you’d been ordering the past two weeks.

You looked around, face already more radiant and brighter than you probably thought it ever would be that day, if you even noticed at all. And it seemed you didn’t, with you looking too much at everyone else.

But Tim had walked out the door before you could even catch him looking.

He might have just made your day. And that thought made his.

\-----

**Day 18**

Everything turned out alright.

You were at one of the couches, a seat he’s never seen you take. But that day, you weren’t alone. Five friends sat around you at the couch. And you were at the very center.

You pushed off your friend’s hands from toying with your hair, and even from so far he could hear you laugh, a laugh he’s never heard from anyone else.

You had a smile he’s never seen on anyone else.

And you were happy, carefree. You were talking and smiling and doing all these things he’s never seen you do. With you so often stuck with your nose to your laptop, head crouched down and away from the light even with you against the window. With how you cover your face with your palms to mask over your eyes when the tiredness was too much to overcome.

That day, your hair was styled decently and no longer was it up in a careless attempt to pry them away from your face. Your cheeks were flushed and bright, eyes more eminent for him to look into, even with such distance.

And your voice. One he’s only heard once.

There could have been a hundred people in that room right then, and he wouldn’t need his filter to pick out yours. From so far, he could hear you. He could _only_ hear you. Out of the many voices and many people, everything had morphed into this mess of a blur and you were the only thing as clear as day. 

You were normal. You were nothing he wouldn’t have seen every day at the nearby coffee shop. You were just that. A girl from the coffee shop.

But you do everything anyone should, be as normal as you could be, and still he couldn’t look away. Still, he got lost. Still, he grew attached. Like it was anything else but. Like he only would have seen this at all when he paid more attention to the unusuals and not at all in plain sight.

Someone made you laugh so hard you had to fall over to the back of the couch. Eyes shut closed, teeth bright despite the crowd that shielded the light. 

He wished he could make you laugh like that. Be the cause for such a smile.

It was three in the afternoon. Tim had been there since one.

For a second, your eyes darted over to him.

He looked away, but it might have been too late.

A few minutes later, you caught his eye again. You didn’t smile, but you didn’t let your eyes linger either.

He’ll have to leave soon, before you’d inevitably file a restraining order on his ass.

But, not long after the last time, you stared at him long enough to draw him in. And you didn’t look away.

He didn’t either.

You smiled. That same smile he got lost in the whole day.

All the way over the other side of the shop, Tim smiled back.

So badly did he want to just reach over and brush the strands of your hair that fell to your cheek when you bashfully turned to the ground, like it brought any distraction from this reality. And for a minute, you withdrew yourself from your company. You were silent.

Tim walked out of the shop, before he’d find himself staying any longer.

\-----

**Day 21**

His planner for the year was just about used up. Just two pages left. And it was still well into December. He’ll get another one for the year, probably one of the thicker ones he finds at the bookstores that often never gets past the first month.

Tim put down his pen, sat back on his chair, then sipped at his cup. Booked for the day. A meeting in an hour. An interview in two. Patrol in four. A few hours rest right after before he leaves the next day for a trip out of town.

He closed his notebook and picked up his pen, stuffed them into his suit jacket and emptied the cup so fast a drop spilled onto his shirt.

“Hey.”

He choked out the caffeine. A bit might have left his nose. He looked up and it was you standing close to the chair across him.

Tim wiped at his nose with a napkin. “Hey.”

You had a book in front of you, arms stuck to your sides, and your voice was lighter than when he’d heard it the other day.

He’d never seen you up close before.

“Hi.”

“Is it, uh…” He heard you gulp. “Is it okay if I sit here?”

He slumped to his seat like he was glued into it and nodded. “Of course.”

“Thank you.”

The tables weren’t full, with one empty over at the corner and another near the door.

Maybe you just needed the light. Maybe you didn’t like to hang out at the dark corners.

“I’ve seen you around,” you said.

“Yeah, I-“ _It was hard to even speak._ “I work close by.”

“Do you like the place?”

He should be more nervous than he was. Otherwise, he’d blurt out the worst atrocities and dig his own grave for the next fifty years.

But all those nerves had bundled up too much that it eventually morphed into this one big glob buzzing too silently for him to keep tabs on.

“The drinks are alright. I like how it’s quiet.”

“Me, too,” you said. “It’s why I come here so often. Easier to study when there’s less people, you know?”

“Yeah.”

He watched you sip from your cup, then you sucked on both your lips to rid of the foam. A bit still stuck to your upper lip. Like a mustache. He laughed.

“Thank you for that drink you got me the other day.”

The grin that came over him, with his head bowed down like this sorry attempt to conceal his flushed skin, was not at all to the effect that he wanted. If anything, it made him look even more like the dork he was.

“Mark told you, didn’t he?”

“He did.”

Mark the barista. Tim looked over your shoulder and the guy gave him two big thumbs up from over at the counter.

He didn’t have the time to even roll his eyes, not when you were in front of him.

Already were you so tantalizing to watch from afar, even when it wasn’t so immediate. Even when, as long as it took him, it was by the end of it when he knew of no escape.

“My name’s Y/N.”

“Tim.”

Y/N.

_Y/N._

Every word out of you, like he was caught in this rod he’d stuck to his lip himself, and he just let it reel him closer to land until no longer could he breathe, could he rock his way out of this end. And this end wasn’t one he’d thought to be so enthralling and wonderful, but it was.

It stuck to him, and even when he only knew so much about the surface, it was enough. All this. You.

He just never seemed to forget you.

And your name cemented all that, took note of what was, unearthed all else he hadn’t known went on in the labyrinth in his head, which he had too much to take care of he doesn’t even notice of what came about.

But he was sure of it now. He’d already fallen for you. From some time he couldn’t point out. And frankly couldn’t be bothered to.

Before your name made it all real, it already was.


End file.
